A Marriage On Paper
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: Lily começou a ter motivos para albergar esperanças. Até que, na noite de núpcias, da mala de James caiu uma nota. UA J/L Reviews please :D
1. Prologo

_Historia adaptada de livro de_

**Kathryn Ross**

_ …_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

_Desde que começou a trabalhar na empresa de James, os dias de Lily estavam repletos de actividade e suas noites cheias de paixão nos braços dele. Pouco tempo depois descobriu que havia engravidado. Ela queria o bebé, mas seguiria James querendo a ela? Até o momento, James não tinha dado amostras de querer casar-se._

_Apesar de tudo, a gravidez provocou uma proposta de casamento embora sem declaração de amor. Entretanto conforme se aproximava o dia do casamento Lily começou a ter motivos para albergar esperanças. Até que, na noite de núpcias, da mala de James caiu uma nota._

* * *

><p><strong>Então merece comentarios, se ainda hoje eu tiver algum eu posto o 1º capitulo.. =)<strong>

**Beijoo**


	2. Capitulo I

_Historia adaptada de livro de_

**Kathryn Ross**

_ …_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Como ia dizer-lho? Lily estava dando voltas ao assunto que a tinha tão obcecada, que estava lhe impedindo de conciliar o sono durante várias noites consecutivas quando soou o telefone.

— James Potter Computer Software, bom dia — disse Lily automaticamente.

— Olá, Lily, sou Hestia Diggory*. Poderia me pôr com James?

O tom de voz autoritário lhe fez sorrir. Essa mulher se comportava como se fosse a proprietária da empresa; não obstante, não pôde deixar de admirar a confiança que tinha em si.

— Um momento, por favor — respondeu Lily em um tom igualmente frio e distante antes de se comunicar com a extensão de James.

— James, Hestia ao telefone. Passo-a para você?

— É obvio, passe-me -foi uma resposta imediata.

A profunda e sensual voz de seu chefe lhe produziu um estremecimento de prazer. Inclusive a voz de James Potter a excitava!

Olhou furiosa ao telefone como se o aparelho fosse o responsável por sua excitação emocional.

Foi uma conversa telefónica longa, a luz vermelha não se apagava nunca. Ou possivelmente só o parecesse a ela.

Olhou ao relógio de parede que estava pendurado em cima da porta de James. Era quase a hora do almoço. Esperaria que ele desligasse o telefone e então entraria para falar com ele. Não podia seguir adiando o assunto.

A luz do telefone se apagou. Era o momento. Lily não se moveu, lhe impedia o temor. Possivelmente fosse algo muito importante para falar disso no escritório. Melhor procurar um momento mais oportuno.

— Lily, pode vir um momento, por favor? — a voz de James pelo intercomunicador a sobressaltou.

Lily ficou em pé, passou-se a mão pelo singelo vestido azul e caminhou para a porta.

— Eh, estupendas notícias! — James lhe sorriu. Estava recostado no encosto de sua cadeira de couro com as mãos atrás da cabeça e expressão de satisfação.

Lily, olhando-o, só podia pensar em quão atraente era. Cada vez que olhava esses olhos escuros sentia como se lhe roubasse um pouco mais o coração.

James tinha vinte e sete anos e tinha o tipo de beleza própria de um actor de cinema. Cabelo escuro bem cortado, traços pronunciados e um corpo que fazia que as mulheres voltassem a cabeça para olhá-lo. Não obstante, não parecia ser consciente do poder de sua atracção sobre o sexo oposto, estava acostumado a pensar no trabalho.

Teria ideia do muito que ela o amava?

— Hestia adorou meus desenhos.

— Naturalmente — disse Lily com um sorriso. — És um génio. Algum dia vais fazer um programa informático que te fará imensamente rico.

James ficou olhando em silêncio um momento.

— Segue, Lily Evans, eu adoro quando diz essas coisas.

— Bom... — Lily pôs as mãos na mesa de escritório e se inclinou para frente.

James ficou olhando. Usava o cabelo ruivo recolhido em um rabo-de-cavalo. Não usava nada de maquilhagem, tinha uma pele perfeita e uns cílios verdes esmeralda que sobressaltavam.

Não era formosa no sentido convencional da palavra, mas bem chamativa. Na América, em sua terra natal, a teriam qualificado de uma mulher com classe. Havia algo nela que o cativava. Possivelmente fossem seus enormes olhos verdes ou as marcadas maçãs do rosto... ou possivelmente o alto e fabuloso corpo.

— Henry Banks e George Mitton estão ansiosos por te contratar, tem suas cartas na bandeja. Esta manhã ligaram duas vezes e me pediram por favor que você ligue para eles.

James sorriu.

— Como os tempos mudaram, eh?

— Certamente.

Não fazia muito tempo que Mitton e Banks jamais tinham ouvido o nome de James. Agora, entretanto, quase o pronunciavam com reverência. Tudo era muito prometedor.

— Bom, a qual dos dois vais escolher?

— A nenhum. Hestia Diggory me tem feito uma oferta muito interessante.

— Sim? — Lily se endireitou.

A notícia lhe preocupou, embora não sabia porque. Tratava-se de negócios, os negócios de James. Ela só era a secretária.

— Quer que redija uma carta para Mitton e outra para Banks rechaçando suas ofertas? É óbvio, com toda delicadeza.

— Não — James cravou os olhos nos botões do vestido dela. Depois, estendeu a mão e tomou sua mão —. Não é isso o que quero.

Lily não pôde evitar ignorar a insinuação sensual em seu tom de voz e na forma em que lhe acariciou a mão. De repente, sentiu-se como se o corpo lhe ardesse em chamas.

— Então, o que é que quer? — perguntou ela timidamente e com voz tremente.

James a puxou fazendo-a rodear a mesa até ficar a seu lado.

— Acredito que sabe — murmurou ele.

— O escritório não é o lugar adequado para estas coisas — apesar de suas palavras, deixou-se sentar em cima dele.

— Sei — admitiu James com voz rouca —. Mas já te adverti que não fique tão bonita para vir trabalhar, distrai-me.

— Não distraio a ninguém.

— Não? — James lhe passou um dedo pela bochecha e ela se estremeceu de prazer.

James deslizou o dedo por sua garganta e em seguida lhe acariciou o decote do vestido. A Lily lhe arrepiou a pele, era uma deliciosa tortura.

— Nesse caso, pode que tenha sido a menção de meu êxito o que me excitou.

— Terei em conta para evitá-lo de agora em diante — sussurrou ela com voz rouca, e baixou a cabeça para beijá-lo.

Ao princípio, Lily contornou com os lábios timidamente; então, ele se pôs no controle e aprofundou o beijo. Ela passou os dedos pelos espessos cabelos enquanto se apertava contra ele.

Sentiu-lhe desabotoar o vestido, sentiu o frescor de seus dedos sobre a acalorada pele. A mão de James se apoderou do arredondado monte de um de seus seios, acariciando-o eroticamente, lhe produzindo ondas de paixão.

A estridente campainha do telefone os interrompeu.

— Maldita seja! — James se separou dela.

Lily queria lhe pedir que não atendesse a chamada. Queria que continuasse beijando-a, acariciando-a.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Eu... não posso responder ao telefone — ela se desculpou com voz quebrada e respiração entrecortada.

Ele estendeu uma mão e pegou o telefone.

— James falando — sua voz era nítida e profissional.

Lily se maravilhou de sua compostura. Ninguém teria podido imaginar que só uns segundos atrás tinha estado tão fora de si como ela mesma. Ou não tinha sido assim? Franziu o cenho.

— Meio-dia de hoje? — Perguntou ele, alerta.

James apartou a outra mão do seio de Lily para agarrar sua agenda.

— Bom, tinha ficado para almoçar, mas posso mudar o encontro para mais tarde — murmurou ele —. Está bem, então almoçaremos juntos.

Lily começou a compor-se. Estava se abotoando o vestido quando ele desligou.

— Sinto muito, Li.

— Não se preocupe.

— Era Hestia. Arrumou um encontro com um banqueiro dela para que almocemos juntos.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não perde tempo!

— Sim, é uma mulher impressionante.

A admiração e o respeito no tom de voz de James lhe causaram ciúmes. Não gostava de sentir ciúmes.

— Sempre e quando não esquecer que sou eu a mulher com a qual está tendo relações... — recordou-lhe ela em tom superficial e com um sorriso.

— Não se preocupe, impossível esquecê-lo — murmurou ele com carinho ao mesmo tempo em que lhe punha uma mão no seio —. Voltaste a tapar.

James sorriu com satisfação ao ver que o corpo dela endurecia imediatamente ao sentir sua carícia.

— O que te parece se esta noite terminamos o que tínhamos começado aqui? — sugeriu ele.

— Acredito que é uma ideia maravilhosa — imediatamente, sentiu-se melhor —. Sabe que esta noite é nosso aniversário?

Ele a olhou sem compreender.

— Faz doze meses que me tirou de MacDales e comecei a trabalhar aqui — sorriu —. A sério te esqueceu?

James riu.

— Sim, sinto muito. Mas do que sim me lembro é de que tive que esperar seis meses inteiros para me apoderar de seu corpo.

James sorriu maliciosamente ao notar o rubor dela. O que também lhe recordou quão jovem era, só vinte anos.

Lily lhe endireitou o nó da gravata com terno gesto.

— Bom, será melhor que nos ponhamos a trabalhar — e se levantou de cima dele.

— Terminaremos esta conversa mais tarde — James voltou a sorrir —. Irei a sua casa por volta das oito horas, está bem?

Lily assentiu.

— Li, poderia me tirar dos arquivos as contas de clientes deste último ano? — perguntou-lhe quando ela ia caminho da porta —. Tenho a impressão de que vou necessitá-los muito em breve.

— Sim.

Lily fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou profundamente. O que ia fazer? Que demónios ia fazer? Podia haver-lhe dito quando ele a estava beijando. Estavam os dois sozinhos, não havia um momento melhor. Entretanto, tinha conseguido atrasá-lo uma vez mais.

Aproximou-se dos arquivos e tirou as contas que James lhe tinha pedido. Depois, sentou-se e tratou de concentrar-se no trabalho.

Meia hora mais tarde James saiu de seu escritório. Lily notou que havia posto o casaco do terno e que havia se penteado.

— Estou bem? — perguntou-lhe ele com um sorriso ao vê-la olhando-o fixamente.

— Impressionante — respondeu ela com uma gargalhada —. Ninguém diria que faz um momento estava todo alvoroçado.

— Estupendo — James se aproximou da janela e olhou à rua —. Hestia está aí. Será melhor que vá.

— Boa sorte.

Ficou olhando enquanto se aproximava da porta.

— James?

Ele voltou a cabeça sem dissimular uma ligeira impaciência.

— Se esqueceu das contas — lhe estendeu os papéis.

— Ora, obrigado, Li. O que faria eu sem ti? — os tirou das mãos com um sorriso atraente —. Provavelmente não voltarei para o escritório esta tarde. Se quiser, pode partir cedo. E não se esqueça de deixar a secretária electrónica ligada.

A porta se fechou atrás dele. Algo obrigou Lily a levantar-se e aproximar-se da janela.

Apesar de que o dia australiano era extremamente caloroso, Hestia tinha a capota de sua Mercedes prateada abaixada. Olhando-a, Lily pôde distinguir claramente sua cabeleira morena e a saia muito curta do vestido do verão rosa que mostrava provocativamente suas coxas. Enquanto observava, James saiu do edifício e subiu ao carro.

Hestia se inclinou para ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Conversaram durante um minuto; depois, ela pôs em marcha o carro e ele, tirando o casaco, jogou-o ao assento detrás.

Lily apoiou a testa no vidro e foi então quando viu o carro de James estacionado mais abaixo da rua. Sorriu. Não era estranho que Hestia tivesse ido recolhê-lo, não lhe teria gostado de subir ao jipe de James. Por algum motivo desconhecido, esse detalhe a fez sentir-se melhor.

James merecia o êxito. Era o homem mais ambicioso que tinha conhecido, e trabalhava muito. Tinha investido todos seus lucros em seus desenhos.

Naquela manhã, ao lhe chamar de génio, havia-o dito a sério. James tinha muito talento e uma aguda mente matemática. Lily estava segura de que seu novo jogo para computador lhe abriria muitas portas. E se Hestia tinha as chaves de algumas dessas portas, estupendo. Lily se alegrava por isso.

Mas se alegraria ele de saber que ia ser pai em pouco menos de sete meses?

* * *

><p><strong>* Hestia Diggory - <strong>Bom eu sei que não é nenhuma personagem dita pela J.K., mas quando eu adaptei eu não sabia o apelido dela, e agora eu penso que se mudasse o apelido, não ficaria da forma como imaginei. Explicando melhor, em vários foruns, a Hestia foi sempre uma admiradora do James e por sua vez o Amos foi o admirador da Lily, então o nome ficou assim como se fosse 2 em 1, Compreenderam? Alguma duvida digam-me eu explico melhor =)

* * *

><p><strong>Então merece comentarios? <strong>

**Este capitulo foi é para a _Renata_ e a _DMPotter_ por serem as primeiras a comentar. =) **Obrigada meninas :)

**Espero nem que seja um comentário, nunca ouviram dizer que cada comentário que não deixam um autor morre? Então vamos lá a deixar um comentário, uma critica ou nem que seja um 'OIE'. mas deixem-me saber que estão a ler :)**

**Beijoo enorme =)**


	3. Capitulo II

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>

O ar condicionado do apartamento não funcionava. Lily tinha tentado arrumá-lo, mas sem consegui-lo. O calor a estava deixando mal.

— Não importa — lhe disse animada a sua irmã —. James estará aqui logo e ele o arrumará.

— Tomara se dê pressa — protestou Marlene —. Tenho um montão de deveres, mas com este calor durmo.

Lily se olhou o relógio. Eram sete horas. Podia chamar James para lhe pedir que fosse antes da hora. Desprendeu o telefone e marcou seu número.

Não havia ninguém em sua casa. Onde podia estar a essas horas? Certamente, não podia estar falando de negócios com Hestia, ou sim?

— Vou trazer te um copo de água com gelo — disse a sua irmã enquanto desligava —. Pode que isso te ajude.

Vitória fez uma careta.

— Ajudaria-me mais se soubesse fazer estas fórmulas.

— Darei uma olhada, mas a matemática não é meu forte.

Lily se aproximou da geladeira e desejou poder-se meter nela ao sentir o frescor assim que abriu a porta.

O apartamento era muito pequeno para as duas. Dois dormitórios diminutos, um banheiro entre ambos, e sala de estar com cozinha americana. Isso era tudo, mas Lily não podia permitir-se nada melhor. Pagava os estudos de Marlene e isso a deixava sem dinheiro extra.

Voltou a cabeça e viu sua irmã atirar o lápis na mesa.

— Isto é impossível — Marlene grunhiu, passando uma frustrada mão pelo cabelo loiro.

— Não pode ser tão difícil.

Lily serviu dois copos de água com gelo e depois foi sentar-se ao lado de sua irmã. Embora só havia três anos de diferença de idade entre ambas, a atitude de Lily para com Lene era mais de mãe que de irmã. Era assim desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente automobilístico quando Lily tinha só nove anos.

Desde a primeira noite, quando as duas se encontraram no orfanato Albany House, sentiu-se responsável por sua irmã. Preocupar-se com outra pessoa lhe distraiu de encerrar-se em sua própria dor, em seus próprios medos. De certa forma, isso lhe tinha ajudado a superar a perda. E, certamente, tinha-a feito amadurecer em idade precoce.

Quando Lily era velha o suficiente para abandonar Albany House, levou-se Lene consigo. Agora, as duas viviam nesse apartamento felizes... bom, quando o ar condicionado funcionava e Lily não tinha tantas náuseas.

As duas ficaram a solucionar os problemas de matemática. Eram difíceis, e Lily, absorta, não se deu conta do tarde que se estava fazendo. Eram quase nove horas quando James chegou.

— Olá, perdoa o atraso — beijou Lily na bochecha.

— Chega tarde? — Lily se olhou o relógio e arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada.

— Meu Deus, que calor faz aqui! O que fizeram ao ar condicionado? — James se aproximou da caixa de controle da parede.

— Eu não fiz nada, deixou de funcionar ele sozinho.

Lily ficou olhando enquanto James abria a caixa do aparelho; depois, viu-o girando uns botões antes de fechar a caixa.

Um ar frio começou a circular pela habitação no mesmo instante.

— Sua irmã é uma inútil com tudo o que tenha que ver com a mecânica — disse James a Lene com sorriso de conspiração.

Lene lhe devolveu o sorriso.

— Obrigado, James. A propósito, você não entendes de fórmulas matemática, verdade?

— Me deixe ver — James se sentou a seu lado e se aproximou os livros.

— Este sistema de ar condicionado é muito temperamental — se defendeu Lily.

De repente, sentiu-se indefesa. Por que James a fazia sentir-se assim, como se sua vida não pudesse ir bem sem ele? Não gostava dessa sensação, sempre tinha sido independente... até conhecê-lo.

— Isto que puseste aqui está mal — James sublinhou umas linhas —. Verá, é muito simples.

E fez em cinco minutos o que elas não tinham podido fazer em meia hora.

Lily enrugou o nariz.

— Gostaria de um café, James?

— Sim, obrigado — murmurou ele sem levantar a vista.

— A mim não, Li — disse Lene —. Vou tomar um duche e vou à cama cedo, estou esgotada.

Lily preparou um café enquanto ouvia James explicar a matemática a Lene pacientemente. Essa noite tinha que lhe contar sobre a criança. Depois que Lene partisse para tomar uma duche, faria-o.

Deu a James uma taça de café, sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã e esperou que eles terminassem os problemas de matemática.

James a olhou do outro extremo da mesa. Viu-a cansada. Teria que lhe dar menos trabalho. Às vezes, apoiava-se nela em excesso com o trabalho do escritório. Lily era muito eficiente, a melhor secretária que tinha tido. Daqui por diante, teria mais cuidado, não queria perdê-la.

Olhou a Marlene e depois a Lily. Em alguns aspectos, eram muito parecidas. Os mesmos traços delicados, o mesmo cabelo liso só mudava era a cor. As duas usavam calças curtas e camisetas. Lily não parecia muito mais velha que Lene, e Lene era... na realidade, era uma menina.

— Está bem assim? — Lene passou o caderno a James e este deu uma olhada.

— Perfeito. És um génio — lhe animou James.

— Não, o génio é você — respondeu Lene com entusiasmo.

- Não sei como nos arrumaríamos Li e eu sem ti.

James sacudiu a cabeça.

— Arrumariam-se perfeitamente.

Algo na forma de dizer aquelas palavras encolheu o coração de Lily. Possivelmente tivessem que se arrumarem a sós depois de que lhe desse a notícia. A questão era que James não estava apaixonado por ela, sua relação era uma aventura passageira para ele. Uma aventura apaixonada, excitante... mas nada sério. Em várias ocasiões ele lhe havia dito que não tinha intenção de casar-se e formar um lar. Em uma ocasião, disse-lhe que, se alguma vez o fizesse, seria quando fosse muito mais velho, quando tivesse a vida resolvida.

— Saíste a sério com alguma de suas noivas, James? — tinha-lhe perguntado ela.

A expressão de James mudou.

— Faz uns anos... estive noivo.

— Devia ser uma mulher muito especial.

— Era sim — durante um momento, James pareceu ausente —. Claire e eu fomos noivos desde o colégio. Tínhamos a mesma idade, crescemos juntos e nos formamos juntos na universidade. Desde muito jovem, soube que algum dia lhe pediria que se casasse comigo.

— E o que aconteceu? Por que não te casou com ela? — perguntou Lily sem poder evitar sentir-se doída.

— Morreu em um acidente de automóvel no dia que fez vinte e três anos, na manhã do dia que íamos nos casar.

As palavras foram pronunciadas friamente, sem carga emocional; não obstante, a escuridão da expressão nos olhos de James disse a Lily que ele jamais esqueceria aquilo. Seu momentâneo ataque de ciúmes deu lugar à compaixão. Sabia o que era perder a um ente querido.

— Agora, de momento, só quero me concentrar em meu trabalho — continuou James rapidamente, como se com isso quisesse expulsar a sombra da lembrança —. Me esforçar até o limite profissionalmente. Se tivesse uma esposa e responsabilidades, não poderia correr os riscos que estou disposto a correr em minha situação.

Ela seguiu o jogo.

— Compreendo-te. Eu tampouco quero me casar. Só tenho vinte anos, e quero me consolidar na minha profissão, viajar, me divertir...

O eco daquelas palavras se burlou dela.

Lene retirou os livros da mesa, meteu-os na pasta e se encaminhou para sua habitação.

— Li, vou fazer uma ligação por telefone — disse voltando a cabeça.

Lily olhou a James. Ele ainda vestia o terno que usava no escritório naquela manhã. Tinha estado até fazia pouco com Hestia? Uma reunião tão longa?

Ele a olhou aos olhos.

— É um esperto — lhe disse ela em tom leve.

— Eu gosto mais que me chame de génio — disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso.

— Como te foi a reunião, génio?

— Melhor impossível.

— Prefere um pouco de vinho para celebrá-lo em vez de tomar o café?

— Não, obrigado. Já tomei uma taça de champanhe e tenho que conduzir para voltar para casa.

Lily esteve a ponto de lhe dizer que não tinha que fazê-lo, que podia dormir ali, mas não o fez. Deu-lhe a impressão de que James não gostaria de passar a noite ali.

— Ainda não se assinou nada — continuou ele em tom cauteloso —, mas estou quase seguro de que se assinará. Tenho que ir a Perth não a semana que vem, a não ser na outra, para me encontrar com uns sócios de Hestia. Espero que o contrato se assine ali.

— Sério? — Lily tratou de parecer que se alegrava por ele.

James assentiu.

— Confio em ti para que defenda o castelo aqui.

Ela não disse nada.

De repente, James franziu o cenho.

— Passa-se algo, Lily? Estás muito pálida.

— Estou bem, só um pouco cansada.

Lily ficou em pé e foi servir-se um café na área da cozinha. Li, deteve-se. Não, não estava bem. Tinha que falar com ele, tinha que dizer-lhe antes de vir abaixo.

Voltou-se e o olhou.

— James, tenho que te dizer uma coisa.

— Não se trata de modelar, verdade? — disse ele com voz débil de repente.

— Modelar?

— Sirius veio ao escritório esta manhã, antes que você chegasse.

Lily franziu o cenho. Sirius Black era um de seus melhores amigos; de certo modo, era como o irmão mais velho que nunca tinha tido. Era dois anos mais velho que ela e haviam se criado no mesmo orfanato. Agora, Sirius era um fotógrafo famoso.

— Falou-me das fotografias que te tirou — continuou James —. E mais, mostrou-me elas.

— Oh! — a Lily surpreendeu que Sirius fizesse isso nas suas costas, já lhe havia dito que não lhe interessava trabalhar como modelo.

— Umas fotos lindas, impressionaram-me — disse James com voz baixa.

— Sim? — Lily o olhou timidamente, adulada pela rouca calidez de sua voz.

— Há-me dito que as mandou a uma agência de Sydney e que os responsáveis da agência se interessaram por ti. Depois, acusou-me de ser um obstáculo para a carreira brilhante que terias como modelo se não fosse por mim — a voz de James endureceu —. Eu lhe respondi que você não me havia dito nada, mas não me acreditou. E seguiu insistindo em que sou um estorvo para ti.

— Isso é uma estupidez — Lily se separou do balcão da cozinha e se aproximou da mesa —. Sirius não tem direito a te falar assim.

— Vais aceitar a oferta? Vais a Sydney?

— Não — estava zangada com Sirius por haver contado aquilo a James, havia-lhe dito na semana anterior que não estava interessada em modelar.

— Por que não?

Lily vacilou.

— Em primeiro lugar, Lene se desequilibraria se nos partíssemos daqui agora que está em vésperas de exames.

— E quer que tenha todas as oportunidades que você não teve, não é isso, Li? — perguntou ele com ternura.

Lily se encolheu de ombros.

— Quero que se dê bem.

James lhe agarrou a mão e, no instante seguinte, Lily se encontrou sentada em cima dele.

— Me diga, então... não vai a Sydney? Pelo que disse Sirius, parece uma grande oportunidade.

— Suponho que é — respondeu ela pensativa.

Deveriam estar falando da gravidez.

— Suponho que, se fosse sincero e não tão egoísta, diria-te que te partisse — murmurou ele com voz baixa.

— E não vais fazê-lo? Por que não? — perguntou ela esperançada.

— Porque sentiria tua falta, por isso — James sorriu —. A parte de outras coisas, é a melhor secretária do mundo.

A Lily lhe encolheu o coração.

— Não se preocupe, não vou a nenhuma parte.

James franziu o cenho ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dela.

— Lily, o que se passa?

— Não posso ir a Sydney. Estou grávida — sussurrou em voz muito baixa —. Grávida de sete semanas, para ser exacta.

Viu perplexidade no formoso rosto de James. Não era de estranhar, porque tinham tomado precauções, ela estava tomando anticoncepcionais.

— Não se preocupe — disse Lily rapidamente —, não tem que te casar comigo nem nada parecido.

James sacudiu a cabeça, parecia não poder articular palavra. A perplexidade deu lugar à culpa em sua expressão.

— Certamente, vou ter a criança — continuou ela —. Quero dizer que não quero nem pensar na alternativa.

James seguiu sem dizer nada.

O silêncio se fez muito tenso; não obstante, ela continuou sentada em cima dele.

— Sinto muito — disse Lily com voz tremente ao mesmo tempo que estendia uma mão para lhe acariciar a cabeça.

James fechou os olhos.

— Não diga isso.

— Por que não? É verdade que o sinto e...

— Sou tão responsável por isto como você, Lily — disse James por fim, com firmeza —. Deveria ter me dito isso antes.

— Porque?

— Porque temos que resolver muitas coisas — respondeu James com calma —. O que quer fazer?

— Não sei — Lily sacudiu a cabeça e depois o olhou directamente aos olhos —. O que você sugere?

James franziu o cenho e ficou pensativo uns momentos. Ao cabo de uns minutos, se puxou os cabelos. Não sabia o que dizer. Passeou o olhar pela pálida pele de Alicia, por seus olhos verdes. Ao final, supôs que o melhor era ser honesto.

— Sabe que te aprecio muito, verdade? — Acariciou-lhe o rosto com ternura, mas ela apartou a cabeça como se essas palavras tivessem sido um insulto. James abaixou a mão —. De todos os modos, não sei se o casamento...

— Já te disse que não se preocupe, James — lhe interrompeu ela secamente —. Não espero que se case comigo. Eu tampouco quero me casar.

James franziu o cenho.

— Nestes tempos não é necessária estar casada para ter um filho, não? — Lily se levantou, não podia pensar racionalmente estando tão perto dele —. Estamos virtualmente no século vinte e um, não na Idade Média.

— Sim, claro, mas...

Lily foi à cozinha para fechar bem a torneira que gotejava. Era uma desculpa para afastar-se dele e recuperar a compostura.

Tinha imaginado diferentes modos de como podia transcorrer aquela conversa. Às vezes, tinha sonhado com que James lhe confessasse que havia se apaixonado por ela e lhe pedisse que se casasse com ele. É óbvio, isso era uma fantasia. Sabia que a realidade era sempre mais dolorosa.

James também se alegrou de ter um momento de pausa. Desde a visita de Sirius naquela manhã, sua ordenada vida tinha sofrido um tropeção. Deu-se conta de algumas coisas, entre elas, que levava algum tempo evitando analisar o que sentia por Lily. Estava satisfeito com a situação tal e como estava. Gostava de ter Lily perto e a respeitava. Era muito madura para a idade que tinha, digna de confiança, divertida e animada. Possivelmente não lhe tinha dado a importância que tinha.

Mas quando Sirius lhe disse nessa manhã que Lily podia ir a Sydney, James teve que analisar mais profundamente a relação. Não queria que Lily partisse, de maneira nenhuma. Depois, sentiu-se culpado ao dar-se conta que não tinha direito a obstruir a carreira dela, seu futuro. Não... a menos que queria comprometer-se seriamente com ela. E esse era seu dilema.

Tinha muito carinho por Lily, mas não estava seguro de que se tratasse de algo mais sério. O amor era algo no qual não queria pensar. Não sabia se era capaz disso... desde a morte de Claire.

Agora, acabava de inteirar-se de que Lily estava grávida e não sabia o que fazer. Queria protegê-la, estar com ela. Mas isso implicava um compromisso maior e era algo que não queria.

Lily voltou para seu lado e se plantou diante dele.

— Pode ser que o melhor seja que faça as malas, saia de Queensland e vá a Sydney — declarou ela de repente —. Poderia modelar durante uns meses, até que começasse a notar. Pode ser que o que precise seja algo novo. Além disso, em Sydney não me resultaria difícil encontrar trabalho e...

— Não diga tolices — lhe cortou ele.

— Não estou dizendo tolices — ela o olhou furiosa —. Posso me arrumar sozinha.

Possivelmente pudesse. James sabia que a Lily não faltava coragem nem decisão. Obscureceram-lhe os olhos. Angustiou-se ao imaginá-la na cidade tratando de sobreviver com seu filho. Imaginou a criança crescendo sem um pai... Ou pior, Lily casando-se com outro homem e este criando a seu próprio filho. A ideia lhe fez ficar em pé.

— Não estás sozinha — declarou ele com firmeza —, tem a mim.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente.

— Poderíamos viver juntos.

A viu tão surpreendida como ele se sentiu. Não sabia como lhe tinha ocorrido uma ideia assim.

Lily ficou em silêncio, o coração lhe martelava.

— Poderíamos inscrever a criança com meu nome — ao dizer aquilo, James se enterneceu. Quanto mais o pensava, melhor lhe parecia a ideia.

Lily franziu o cenho. O James não importava-se que a criança levasse seu nome, mas não ela. Isso lhe doeu e Lily negou com a cabeça.

— Não — foi uma negativa mais veemente do que tinha sido sua intenção.

— Ao menos, pensa-o.

— Não preciso pensá-lo, eu não gosto da ideia. Não quero que meu filho tenha um sobrenome diferente do meu.

— Por que? Não é nada estranho nestes tempos. Você mesma o disse, quase estamos no século vinte e um.

— Faz uns momentos quase me estava animando que eu fosse a Sydney se isso era o que queria, e agora me diz que quer que a criança use seu sobrenome. E depois o que? Depois de que nasça, vais sugerir que eu vá a Sydney, que você contratará a uma babá?

— Está sendo injusta, Li. Eu não faria isso. Além disso, quando lhe sugeri isso, não sabia que estavas grávida.

— Você gosta da ideia de ser pai? — perguntou-lhe ela de repente.

— Sim — respondeu James sem reservas, o que surpreendeu a ele mesmo. Franziu o cenho —. Sim, eu gosto.

A Lily agradou sua reacção, mas também lhe entristeceu. Quem dera tivesse também uns sentimentos tão profundos por ela.

James se puxou os cabelos e continuou com calma.

— Mas jamais tentaria te tirar o meu filho...

— Meu filho — lhe corrigiu Lily com voz fraca —. Serei eu quem terá a custódia da criança, eu me encarregarei dele... ou ela.

— Maldita seja, Li, está falando como se fôssemos nos divorciar e nem sequer estamos casados.

Lily encolheu os ombros.

— O melhor é que sejamos completamente honestos, não tem sentido fingir nem fazer rodeios.

— E viver juntos e que a criança use meu nome é fingir, verdade? — James se tinha zangado.

— Não tem nada de mal viver juntos. Mas em nosso caso, seria fingir, porque não estamos apaixonados.

Lily ficou à espera de que lhe refutasse suas palavras, mas James não o fez. Lhe fez um nó na garganta e teve que esforçar-se para não começar a chorar. Seu orgulho estava muito ferido.

— Bom, agora que já examinamos nossos sentimentos e visto que não há uma base que os sustente, possivelmente seja o momento de romper nossa relação.

James a olhou com incredulidade.

— Te ocorre dizer isso agora que vamos ser pais?

— Me ocorre dizer isso porque não quero acabar me sentindo utilizada. O melhor é acabar nossa relação quando ainda nos respeitamos e somos amigos.

— Isso é verdade, somos bons amigos — refletiu ele com carinho na voz.

— Sim — Lily tomou fôlego —. É uma pena que não tenhamos podido nos apaixonar.

James ficou olhando como se acabasse de ouvir algo muito profundo.

— Bom, James, acredito que será melhor que vá — disse ela com tranquila dignidade. Precisava estar sozinha para poder chorar a vontade —. Estou cansada e...

— Lily, não quero que rompamos.

— James, é o pai de meu filho, mas...

— Se case comigo — disse ele de repente.

Lily ficou olhando sem poder acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

James se aproximou dela e lhe pôs as mãos nos braços, olhando-a fixamente aos olhos.

— Acredito que se te deixasse partir, se te deixasse ir e desaparecer com meu filho, seria algo do que me arrependeria por toda a vida.

— James, você não quer se casar. Acredito que já deixamos claro que nestes tempos não é necessário casar-se quando se tem um filho e...

— Mudei de opinião.

— James, ficaste louco.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Não. O que passa é que, acabo de me dar conta que realmente quero ter este filho. Jamais estive tão seguro de algo. Quero lhe dar um lar, segurança e amor.

— Muito louvável — o aborrecimento lhe quebrou a voz. Como se atrevia a falar com tanta emoção de seu filho e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrar-se tão frio com ela? —. E embora lhe agradeço isso, não necessito a ninguém para dar a meu filho toda a segurança e o amor que necessite.

— Rechaça-me? — perguntou James perplexo.

James tinha tanta confiança em si mesmo, pensou Lily, que jamais lhe podia passar pela cabeça que uma mulher rechaçasse seu pedido de casamento.

— Sim, assim é. Já disse que não quero me casar.

— Não pode pensar a sério em partir a Sydney. Estás grávida. Necessita-me...

— Não, não te necessito.

Estava apaixonada por ele, amava-o e o desejava, mas não estava disposta a aceita-lo nesses termos.

— Não diga tolices, não pode te encarregar da situação sozinha.

— James, trata-se do resto de nossas vidas, e isso é algo que não se decide obedecendo a um momentâneo capricho. E agora, por favor, vá embora.

— Está bem — disse ele com solenidade —. Tens razão, isto não pode se decidir em um momento.

— Exacto. E um casamento sem amor nos faria infelizes aos dois.

James se aproximou.

— Mas o amor poderia surgir e crescer — lhe sussurrou junto à boca —. Não tem por que surgir de repente, não tem por que ser uma flecha.

O aborrecimento de Lily se evaporou imediatamente. James era realista e prático. Ela seria louca de lhe confessar que se apaixonou por ele imediatamente. Desde que lhe pôs os olhos em cima, soube que era o homem de sua vida.

— E mais, se quiser que eu seja sincero, Lily, não acredito que, necessariamente, seja uma base sólida para um casamento casar-se... «louco de amor». Quando a magia do princípio começa a dissipar-se, a sobrevivência do casamento depende da habilidade do casal em solucionar os problemas e superar os momentos baixos. Na realidade, tudo acaba reduzindo-se a quanto se tem em comum.

— E quanto temos você e eu em comum? — perguntou-lhe Lily com um irónico sorriso.

— Muito. É que não o vê, Lily? Somos bons amigos. E isso, na minha opinião, é a base mais sólida para fundar um casamento.

— Sim. E depois farás um programa sobre isso — murmurou ela sarcasticamente.

James demorou uns segundos em responder. Antes de fazê-lo, sorriu maliciosamente.

— É possível que não seja má ideia...

— James, era uma brincadeira — disse ela impaciente.

— Sei, mas não é uma má ideia.

— Não o seria se os computadores pudessem analisar os sentimentos, mas não podem.

— Tampouco podem analisar a compatibilidade sexual — James lhe acariciou a bochecha —. Acredito que terei que investigar isso...

Ficou olhando-a fixamente. Apesar da coragem com que tinha falado, James sabia que Lily estava assustada. Baixou a cabeça e a beijou.

Os lábios de Lily eram suaves e tremeram; ao cabo de uns segundos, o beijo se aprofundou.

Ela se agarrou a ele, respondeu-lhe com paixão. Possivelmente James tivesse razão, possivelmente o casamento fosse a solução.

James a soltou e lhe sorriu.

— Disso temos aos montes.

— O que é o que temos aos montes? — perguntou ela sem poder pensar.

— Compatibilidade sexual — James sorriu.

Ela se separou dele.

— Isso não é suficiente para sustentar um casamento e você sabe de sobra, James — a Lily tremeu a voz.

— É um bom começo.

— Não pode tratar um casamento como se fosse um negócio. Qualquer relação necessita de amor no qual apoiar-se.

Então, James notou o brilho das lágrimas a ponto de aflorar aos olhos de Lily.

— Vamos, anjo, não me olhe assim. Me rompe o coração — lhe disse ele com ternura —. Te quero muito... mais que a qualquer outra mulher... a muito tempo.

— E eu também te quero muito — Lily baixou os olhos —. Mas isso não é suficiente, verdade?

— Escuta, os dois estamos cansados. O que te parece se seguimos falando disto manhã de noite. Reservarei uma mesa no Romanio, parece-te bem?

— Não sei o que pensar — a proximidade dele a confundia —. Acredito que já nos dissemos tudo o que tínhamos que nos dizer.

— Sabe que isso não é verdade. Vamos, Li... Por favor, vêem jantar comigo manhã — sua voz era rouca, convidativa.

A Lily ferveu o sangue nas veias. Por fim, assentiu. Sexta-feira era uma boa noite para sair, Lene estava acostumado a ir para a casa de sua amiga depois do colégio e, às vezes, dormia lá. Isso lhes daria tempo para discutir e dar uma solução à situação.

— Obrigado — disse James, e a beijou brevemente nos lábios.

— Não o vais contar a ninguém, verdade, James? Refiro-me sobre a criança. Preferiria esperar um pouco.

— O que você quiser — James lhe sorriu —. Bom, até manhã.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respostas aos reviews sem login (os outro já foram respondidos no proprio review :b ) :<em>**

**_Paola:_**_ Sim, o português é de Portugal :). Já não precisas de aguardar mais, aqui está o capitulo fresquinho. Beijooo :)_

__**E quero agradecer á MilaPink por ter comentado, **_Obrigada mais uma vez, querida :)_**.**

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

_Então merece comentários?_

**_Beijoo_**


	4. Capitulo III

**_Capítulo 3_**

Lily estava falando ao telefone com o representante de uma empresa que queria comprar o novo jogo de computador de James. Mostrou-se educada, mas firme, ao lhe dizer que iam lançar o produto eles mesmos.

Ao mesmo tempo, estava escrevendo uma carta no computador.

James se apresentou no escritório na companhia de Hestia Diggory. Sorriu para Lily.

— Muito diplomática — murmurou para Lily ao ouvir ela dizer ao representante da empresa que o teriam em conta da próxima vez.

Lily desligou o telefone e sorriu travessamente.

— É preciso deixar todo mundo contente.

— Merece uma medalha por isso — disse James com certa rouquidão na voz.

Lily se esforçou em não ruborizar-se, consciente de que Hestia estava escutando, e acrescentou com voz profissional.

— Necessito que assines este formulário quando tiver um momento.

— Agora mesmo — James se agachou e assinou o papel que ela tinha em cima da mesa do escritório.

— Não deveria lê-lo primeiro? — Perguntou Hestia com suaves maneiras.

Lily abriu a boca para lhe dizer que James já o tinha examinado, mas James não lhe deu a oportunidade de responder.

— Não é necessário. Lily é uma secretária excelente — se endireitou e sorriu —. Competente e eficiente. Confio nela plenamente.

— Sério? — O tom de Hestia foi ligeiramente irónico, mas sorriu —. Estupendo. Nesse caso, podemos deixar esta lista em suas capazes mãos.

E deixou um papel na mesa de Lily.

— O que é? — Perguntou Lily.

O aspecto de Hestia era perfeito, como sempre, notou Lily. Usava um traje de cor lilás clara, profissional e feminino ao mesmo tempo. Os lábios pintadas de cor lilás, e um perfume de delicado aroma a flores. O escuro cabelo recolhido como sempre em um coque.

— É uma lista de possíveis clientes com os quais temos que entrar em contacto — respondeu James —. Necessito que coloques a lista no computador.

Lily assentiu.

— Agora mesmo o faço.

— Estupendo. Bom, Hestia, parece que tudo estará preparado para o encontro de terça-feira com seus contadores.

A mulher sorriu.

— Sim, isso parece.

O telefone soou e Lily respondeu.

— Oh, sim. Um momento, por favor, vou ver se pode atender — cobriu o telefone com uma mão —. Seu contador.

James assentiu.

— Falarei do meu escritório. Bom, Hestia, até a terça-feira.

A porta se fechou atrás dele, mas Hestia ficou rondando pelo escritório de Lily.

Lily levantou a cabeça.

— Poderia me dar um copo de água? — Perguntou Hestia —. Tenho uma terrível dor de cabeça, deve ser este calor.

— Sim, claro — Lily se levantou e se dirigiu ao pequeno quarto onde fazia café. Tirou uma garrafa de água mineral da geladeira e encheu um copo. Depois o levou a Hestia.

A mulher lhe dedicou um sorriso. Abriu uma caixa de aspirinas que acabava de tirar de sua bolsa, levou-se uma à boca e bebeu um gole de água.

— Muito obrigado — deixou o copo na mesa e, ao fazê-lo, empurrou com os dedos um montão de papéis que acabou caindo ao chão —. Oh, não! Perdão.

No mesmo instante, agachou-se para recolhê-los.

— Não se preocupe, eu o farei — disse Lily.

— Obrigado. De verdade que sinto muito.

— Não me custará nada, as folhas estão numeradas.

— Bem.

Hestia se endireitou e, depois de lançar um último sorriso, saiu do escritório.

A Lily custou mais do que tinha de ordenar os papéis. Ainda estava empenhada na tarefa quando James saiu de seu escritório.

— Que dia! — Murmurou ele —. Esperava que pudéssemos terminar de trabalhar cedo hoje.

— Acabamos cedo alguma vez? — Lily sorriu.

James se encolheu de ombros.

— Ao menos, você conseguiu ter um momento livre para almoçar. A propósito, reservaste mesa no Romani?

— Foi a primeira coisa que fiz esta manhã. Passarei para te recolher às oito horas.

Olharam-se aos olhos. Tinham estado tão ocupados com o trabalho que não tinham tido nem um momento para pensar em sua situação pessoal, muito menos para falar disso.

— Bem. Agora, vou colocar essa lista no computador antes de dar por terminado o dia.

Lily ficou a procurar a folha de papel que Hestia Diggory tinha posto em cima da mesa, mas não a viu. Franziu o cenho.

Olhou pelo chão se por acaso tivesse caído.

— O que acontece? — Perguntou James.

— Não encontro a lista que Hestia me deu.

— Deve estar aí.

Lily se mordeu os lábios.

— Possivelmente se tenha misturado com os outros papéis ao cair — disse como se falasse consigo mesma.

— Demónios, Lily, essa lista é muito importante. Deveria ter tido mais cuidado com ela.

— Tomei cuidado. Estava em cima desta mesa e eu não a toquei para nada.

— E o que sugere, que partiu sozinha? — Murmurou James sarcasticamente.

Lily lhe lançou um colérico olhar.

— Deve ter-se caído com os outros papéis que Hestia derrubou. Possivelmente tenha posto a lista com os outros papéis.

James sacudiu a cabeça e retornou a seu escritório.

Uma hora mais tarde Lily ainda não tinha encontrado a lista e cada minuto que passava se sentia mais frustrada.

James apareceu enquanto ela seguia procurando.

— Será melhor que se recolha — disse ele com ternura.

Ela olhou o relógio. Eram quase seis e meia!

— Talvez deveria cancelar a reserva. Não acredito que possa relaxar até encontrar a maldita lista.

— Te esqueça da lista — James se aproximou da mesa com passo decisivo —. Não quero cancelar a reserva.

Os olhos dela se encontraram com os de James, e suspirou.

— Não sei aonde pode ter ido parar, James.

— Esquece-o, de acordo? Já o solucionaremos. Vá para casa e descansa um momento. Irei recolher-te às oito horas.

Lily vacilou um instante e depois assentiu. Sentia-se cansada. Necessitava tomar um duche e relaxar um momento antes do jantar. Tinha sido uma jornada exaustiva.

— Está bem. Até mais tarde.

Depois que ela tivesse partido, James recomeçou a busca pela folha de papel.

James foi pontual. Ia vestido com umas calças de cor creme e uma camisa caqui. Ele estava tranquilo, não parecia preocupado quando ela tocou no tema da lista extraviada.

— Acreditei que não íamos falar disso — lhe disse James enquanto lhe abria a porta do carro.

— Não posso esquecê-lo. É muito estranho, James. Nunca perdi um papel.

James se encolheu de ombros.

— O que passa é que não sei o que pôde passar com essa lista. Estava em cima da minha mesa e, de repente, desapareceu.

— Possivelmente tenham sido os marcianos — comentou James sorrindo.

— Possivelmente uma marciana chamada Hestia — respondeu Lily em tom ligeiro.

Ele a olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Por que Hestia ia fazer uma coisa assim? Foi ela quem te deu a lista.

— Não sei — e era verdade, não sabia por que essa mulher ia fazer uma coisa assim.

— Hestia achou muita graça o incidente — riu James —. Me recordou o que disse de que eras muito competente e eficiente.

— E o sou, sou competente e eficiente — disse Lily acaloradamente.

— Claro que és — James empregou um tom conciliador —. Ouça, esqueçamo-lo, parece-te bem? Temos coisas mais importantes a discutir.

— Sim, tens razão.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele estacionava o carro.

Romani estava no caminho marítimo. Um restaurante encantador, aberto ao calor tropical da noite onde as velas brilhavam nas mesas.

Um empergado conduziu-os a uma tranquila mesa em um canto e lhes deixou o menu. Lily podia ouvir o barulho das ondas. A noite era aprazível, só o ventilador do teto movia o ar.

— Te disse quão formosa estás esta noite? — Perguntou James de repente.

Seus olhares se cruzaram.

— Obrigado — sorriu timidamente.

Usava um vestido de verão rosa pálido de gola redonda e saia longa. Era feminino e bonito. Mas Lily sabia que não era formosa.

— Como te encontras?

— Surpreendentemente bem — respondeu ela sorrindo.

James sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ontem à noite, quando me deitei, pus-me a pensar em ti.

— Sim? Parece o filme X. Está seguro de que é prudente me contar isto?

James sorriu maliciosamente.

— Estava pensando em que tinha que ter mais cuidado contigo, não te dar tanto trabalho. E o que tenho feito hoje? Te dei mais trabalho que nunca.

Lily se pôs-se a rir.

— Não estou doente, James.

— Embora não o esteja, se não puder com tanta carga de trabalho, quero que me diga isso. Poderia contratar a alguém temporalmente. Certo que não é bom momento para fazer mudanças no escritório, mas não quero que se sinta pressionada e sob tensão.

— James repito-o, encontro-me perfeitamente.

— Não sente náuseas pelas manhãs?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Nem desejos?

Lily vacilou. Por fim, seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso.

— Nada que queira admitir em um lugar público.

Ele se pôs a rir.

— A propósito, eu adoro seus lábios. São muito tentadores.

— Me dizer coisas assim foi o que nos levou a nos encontrar na situação que nos encontramos — brincou ela olhando-o aos olhos.

O empregado apareceu para anotar o pedido.

— Trouxe-me para este restaurante a primeira vez que saímos juntos — comentou Lily quando voltaram a ficar sozinhos.

— Eras a secretária mais bonita que tinha tido em minha vida. E saiu bem, não? Estamos bem juntos.

— Suponho que sim — respondeu ela com voz fraca.

— Nesse caso, o que te parece se o convertemos em algo permanente? — Perguntou James —. Refiro-me ao que te disse ontem à noite. Te case comigo, Li.

A ela o coração lhe deu um tombo.

— Sei que sou uma boa secretária, James, mas não precisa ir tão longe para te assegurar de que sigo trabalhando para ti — ela, desesperadamente, tentou ocultar sua vulnerabilidade defendendo-se no humor.

— Sim, acredito que o necessito.

O empregado com a comida a salvou de responder.

— Bom, o que diz? — Insistiu James quando voltaram a ficar sozinhos.

Lily queria com todo seu coração responder afirmativamente, mas o que desejava não era necessariamente o melhor para ela.

— Sempre disse que não queria te casar; e se o fizesse, seria dentro de anos.

— Mudei de plano — respondeu ele.

— Mas por motivos muito questionáveis — ela brincou com a comida que tinha no prato —. Ao contrário que você, eu tive umas semanas para pensar, James. Sei que o passamos bem juntos e que nos entendemos...

— Passamo-lo muito bem — lhe interrompeu ele com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Ela sorriu tremula.

— De acordo, passamo-lo muito bem. Mas não é suficiente. Eu não gosto da ideia de um casamento sem amor, eu quero tudo.

— Quer que lhe peça de joelhos?

— Não, por favor, poderia cair da cadeira por causa da impressão, e isso não é bom dada minha condição.

James sorriu, meteu-se a mão no bolso e tirou dele uma caixa de veludo azul.

— Possivelmente isto ajude.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar interrogante.

— Então não vais abrir?

Lily agarrou a caixa. No interior havia um solitário, um brilhante quadrado e bonito. Quase ficou sem respiração.

— O joalheiro me disse que, se não for de seu tamanho, que o leve e que o ajustarão à medida de seu dedo.

— É precioso, James. Quando o compraste?

— O que achas que estive fazendo durante a hora de meu almoço? — Perguntou ele arqueando as sobrancelhas —. Não pensará que tive tempo para comer, verdade?

Lily sorriu e fechou a caixa.

— É um anel precioso. Obrigado, James. É um gesto encantador.

James franziu o cenho.

— Não é um gesto, é um pedido de casamento. Uma séria proposta de casamento.

— Mas não tão sincera como a que lhe fez a. Como se chamava... Claire? — Lily perdeu o controlo de sua voz, que lhe tremeu ligeiramente.

O rosto dele escureceu.

— Isso foi há muito tempo. Mudei.

— Estava apaixonado, ainda recorda o que sentia.

— Recordo a dor que senti quando a perdi. Recordo não poder controlar minhas emoções em muito tempo depois de sua morte. Se isso for o que te faz o amor... Não quero voltar a sentir isso ao perder a alguém.

Era a primeira vez que James falava tão abertamente daquele período de sua vida. Lily ficou desconcertada. Olhou-o de outro modo. Tinha acreditado que o conhecia muito bem, que era um homem de negócios prático e realista. Mas... era um homem com medo de arriscar-se a apaixonar-se outra vez?

A ideia lhe produziu uma leve esperança. Se realmente queria casar-se com ela, possivelmente, com o tempo, pudesse voltar a apaixonar-se. Possivelmente, se ela fosse paciente...

Lily se esclareceu garganta em uma tentativa de não perder a calma nem a razão, mas algo no mais profundo de seu ser a insistiu a abandonar a precaução e o orgulho, a lhe dizer que ela tinha amor suficiente pelos dois.

— Tenho-te muito carinho — disse James seriamente —. Te cuidarei, Lily. Isso é tudo o que posso te prometer... sinto muito.

A falta de sentimento no tom de James fez que as esperanças de Lily viessem abaixo.

— Não quero que me cuidem — respondeu ela com voz apenas audível. Sabia o miserável que a vida podia ser em companhia de alguém que não te amava.

— Na minha opinião, o importante é que vamos ter um filho, isso nos tira o direito de pensar primeiro em nós.

Lily não disse nada, estava tentada a assentir.

— Mas, se não estivesse grávida, a ti não te ocorreria me pedir que me casasse contigo. O que houve entre os dois é excitante, mas nada sério.

Ele apertou a mandíbula.

— O que quer dizer é que, se não estivesse grávida, iria a Sydney, não? E esqueceria nossa relação, por mais excitante que seja.

Nada estava mais longe da verdade, mas o orgulho a fez refrear-se em confessá-lo.

— Pode ser que tenha razão — de repente, deu-se conta que não tinha direito de brincar com algo tão sério —. James, seja sincero, a ideia do casamento não te tinha passado pela cabeça até ontem à noite. Em cujo caso, que sentido tem fazer algo que não quer fazer? E sobretudo agora, quando seu negócio está em um delicado período de transição e sua situação financeira ao limite.

— Não me tinha dado conta que lhe interessavam tanto minhas finanças — disse James friamente.

— E não...

— Mas Sirius te falou que a fortuna que poderia fazer como modelo, verdade?

— Quantas mulheres chegam a ser modelos famosas? Não muitas asseguro-lhe isso. Além disso, isso não tem nada que ver com o que eu estou falando.

— Claro que sim — James a olhou intensamente —. Estás pensando em não ter a criança, verdade?

— Nada mais longe da verdade — Lily estava horrorizada pela sugestão.

— Então, por que não quer te casar comigo?

Lily deixou os talheres no prato e se recostou no encosto da cadeira.

— Já te disse isso, porque não me parece bem nos casar assim.

— Nem sempre vou estar mal de dinheiro, Lily — disse ele seriamente —. Vou obter êxito. Acreditas em mim, verdade?

— É óbvio. Mas minha negativa não tem nada que ver com o dinheiro nem com o êxito nem com o poder nem com nada, a não ser contigo e comigo.

Ele não pareceu convencido. Ficaram em silêncio um momento. Lily não podia comer mais.

— Gostaria de pedir alguma outra coisa? — Perguntou James.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Deveria comer algo mais, necessita de forças.

— James, posso cuidar de mim mesma.

James fez um sinal ao empregado.

— Poderia nos trazer a conta, por favor?

Ao olhá-lo, Lily o notou distante, aborrecido.

— James, não te zangue comigo — lhe disse ela em tom baixo -. Como quer que concorde com algo que sei que não vai sair bem?

James não disse nada.

Viu-lhe pagar e depois recolher a caixa de veludo azul.

— Vamos?

Ela o seguiu. Saíram do restaurante e cruzaram a rua até o carro.

Meteram-se no carro, mas James não ligou o motor imediatamente.

— Está bem, não estamos apaixonados — admitiu James —. Mas somos amigos e... passamo-lo bem na cama.

— Muito bem.

— Quero a nosso filho, Lily.

— Sim, e o que vai acontecer quando te aborrecer de passar bem na cama comigo? — A ela lhe quebrou a voz —. Tirando a Claire, nenhuma namorada durou mais de uns meses, James.

— Referes-te ao que vai acontecer quando começar a te murchar? — Perguntou ele sorrindo, recuperando um pouco de seu humor.

— Sim, algo assim — respondeu ela fazendo um esforço para não rir.

— É certo que, desde Claire, não voltei a querer me casar... Mas tampouco imaginava que me fizesse tão feliz a ideia de ser pai.

Algo na forma em que James disse aquilo fez que Lily se derretesse por dentro.

Não opôs resistência alguma quando ele a estreitou em seus braços.

James encontrou seus lábios e a beijou até lhe tirar o sentido.

— Casa-te comigo, Lily, e te prometo que te farei feliz. Passarmo-lo bem na cama, teremos muito dinheiro e mais filhos... se você quiser.

Ela se pôs-se a rir através das lágrimas.

— Ora que proposta! Estás louco, James.

— Posso tomá-lo como um sim?

James se separou dela e a olhou aos olhos, espectador.

— Suponho que sim — admitiu Lily com voz fraca.

A quem pretendia enganar? A resposta tinha sido sempre sim. Só tinha estado albergando a esperança do impossível. James jamais lhe diria que a amava. Mas supôs que não se podia ter tudo na vida.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Gostaram do capitulo?<strong>

**Resposta aos reviews sem login (aqueles que tem login serão respondidos no mesmo. ) :**

**Thaty: **Oiee, bem vinda a Marriage on paper, adoras-te de verdade, obrigada! Aqui está a continuação que pediste :) Beijoo

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	5. Capitulo IV

**Notas lá em baixo =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

-Ele está em seu escritório? — Hestia Diggory entrou no escritório. Estava radiante com seu elegante traje de jaqueta cor amarela.

— Sim...

— Estupendo — a mulher se voltou para a porta do escritório de James sem esperar que Lily anunciasse sua visita.

— Oh, a propósito, felicidades — disse voltando a cabeça com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— Obrigado.

— É óbvio, não será fácil.

Lily franziu o cenho.

— A que te referes?

— A que o casamento não é fácil — a mulher colocou uma mão no quadril —. A que acreditava que me referia?

Lily encolheu os ombros, consciente de que, por um momento, tinha temido que essa mulher soubesse sobre sua gravidez. Isso lhe teria doído. James lhe tinha prometido não dizer a ninguém até depois do casamento, nem sequer a Marlene.

— Mas não faça caso desta velha cínica. Estive casada uma vez e a experiência não foi agradável.

Com que velha! Essa mulher só tinha trinta e poucos anos.

— É óbvio, você leva a James, um homem incrivelmente bonito. Sabe que é a inveja de todas as mulheres de Queensland?

— De verdade? — Lily forçou um sorriso.

— Sim. James é um partidão. Fora que é extraordinariamente bonito, tem um futuro muito prometedor. Estou segura de que será milionário antes de completar os quarenta anos.

— Pode ser que sim e pode ser que não — Lily encolheu os ombros —. O dinheiro não é tudo. Vou me casar com James porque o amo.

Por que podia confessar a verdade a uma desconhecida e era incapaz de fazê-lo com James? O orgulho.

Hestia se pôs a rir.

— É enternecedor ver uma pessoa de valores tão tradicionais em um mundo onde o dinheiro e o poder são os afrodisíacos mais potentes.

— Pode ser que assim seja como você vê o mundo, mas não é a percepção que eu tenho — respondeu Lily rapidamente —. E não acredito que tampouco seja a de James.

Hestia arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— À maioria dos homens atrai o êxito e o poder, e não acredito que James seja uma excepção. Na realidade, sei que não o é.

Lily franziu o cenho.

— É um homem muito ambicioso — continuou Hestia. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça —. Perdoa, não deveria te esfregar meu cinismo na cara. Sinto muito, perdoa. Estou segura de que será muito feliz com James. Não me resta dúvida de que será um marido fiel e um bom pai.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem-se.

O sorriso de Hestia se aumentou.

— Oh, antes de que me esqueça... — abriu sua bolsa —. Aqui tem uma cópia da lista que perdeu na outra semana. Um verdadeiro descuido de sua parte, Lily; sobretudo, depois do modo como James adulou seu profissionalismo.

— Eu diria que, mais que um descuido, foi um estranho incidente — respondeu Lily friamente —. É como se alguém a tivesse levado.

— Sério? — a mulher se encolheu de ombros —. Nesse caso, será melhor que a guarde bem. Poderia tratar-se de uma sabotagem industrial.

Ao momento, abriu a porta e entrou no escritório de James.

— Ou poderia ter sido você para me deixar mal — murmurou Lily para si.

Estava sendo paranóica? Lançou um suspiro. Depois, olhou à tela do computador e se esforçou para só pensar no trabalho.

Uma hora mais tarde, a porta do escritório de James se abriu e Hestia e ele saíram.

— Então, estamos os dois de acordo com essas cifras? — Perguntou James.

— Sim, de acordo — Hestia lhe sorriu —. Seguiremos falando disto amanhã durante o almoço.

— Bem.

Sorrindo, Hestia deixou uns papéis em cima da mesa de Lily.

— Teria a amabilidade de fazer uma cópia destes papéis, Lily? — Encaminhou-se para a porta; mas antes de sair, voltou-se —. Não vais perde-los, verdade?

Lily apertou os dentes.

— Tentarei.

— Estupendo. Virei a recolhê-los amanhã.

— Quem demónios acredita que é? — Perguntou Lily a James quando a porta se fechou atrás de Hestia.

— Só se trata de umas cópias. As faça amanhã se tiver tempo.

— Comporta-se como se fosse minha chefe — disse Lily sacudindo a cabeça —. E não o é! Não estou disposta a aguentá-la.

— Está bem, entendido — James pareceu incómodo um momento. Depois, inclinou-se para frente e olhou a tela —. Vais colocar a lista que te deu no computador?

— Já o tenho feito — respondeu Lily com brutalidade —. E acredito que é muito estranha a perda desse papel.

— Não vamos voltar para isso outra vez, verdade? — Disse James com a mesma firmeza que ela. Depois, assinalou os papéis que Hestia tinha deixado —. Poderia me fazer uma cópia disto em disquete antes de fazer as cópias para Hestia?

— Bem, farei-lo agora.

— Estupendo — com um sorriso de satisfação, James voltou para seu escritório.

Lily se levantou de seu assento, esquecendo-se de Hestia com decisão.

Tinha terminado tudo quando James voltou a sair.

— Já te disse que me resulta indispensável? — perguntou James com um sorriso enquanto a observava arquivando uns disquetes.

«Suponho que isso é o mais perto a uma declaração de amor que vou receber de ti», pensou Lily ironicamente. Deu-se meia volta e lhe sorriu.

— Poderia pôr por escrito?

— Não. Se o fizesse, pedirias-me que subisse teu salário — James riu.

— Ora, me descobriste.

Os olhos de James passearam pelo corpo de Lily quando esta se agachou para fechar com chave uma das gavetas de um arquivo. Levava um singelo vestido cor rosa, embora muito elegante. Levava o cabelo ruivo recolhido em uma trança na nuca.

— Embora, é obvio, sempre estou disposto a negociar.

— Aberto a sugestões, eh? — disse Lily em tom de brincadeira —. O terei em conta. Gostaria de vir a minha casa esta noite para jantar?

— Eu adoraria, mas... tenho um jantar de negócios.

— Nesse caso, quer vir depois do jantar?

James franziu o cenho.

— Estou muito cansado, Lil, e tenho outra reunião amanhã pela manhã.

Ela assentiu, fingindo não lhe dar importância, mas sim se importava. Não se tinham deitado juntos desde que lhe disse que estava grávida e isso fazia duas semanas. E sentia falta dele.

Lily se aproximou da mesa.

— James, disse a Hestia que estou grávida? — perguntou ela em tom neutro.

— Claro que não! Porque?

Lily encolheu os ombros.

— Não sei, é que tenho a sensação de que sabe.

— Eu não lhe disse absolutamente nada.

Lily franziu o cenho e olhou sua magra figura.

— Não se nota nada ainda, verdade? — olhou a james —. Não estou gorda, ou sim?

Ele se pôs a rir e lhe agarrou uma mão quando ela passou a seu lado.

— Não, não está.

Ele se aproximou e a beijou na boca. Imediatamente, o aborrecimento e as preocupações de Lily desapareceram.

— É preciosa — murmurou ele.

— De verdade que lhe pareço isso? — Lily voltou a beijá-lo.

— Sim. Estou desejando te fazer minha esposa.

— Oh, James!

E Lily não pôde evitar as lágrimas.

—O que te passa? — James a olhou alarmado enquanto tirava um lenço e lhe secava as bochechas. Por que estás chorando?

— Não sei — ela o olhou e então pôs-se a rir —. Devem ser as minhas hormonas. Nunca me senti tão vulnerável na vida.

— Não se preocupe, tudo irá bem — James a estreitou contra si.

Mas Lily não podia estar completamente segura disso. Como podia ir tudo bem se ele não a amava?

— Verá o que vamos fazer: vamos partir logo do escritório e te mostrarei uma coisa.

—O que?

—É uma surpresa — James a separou de si —. Venha, apaga o computador, ligue a secretária electrónica e vamos.

Doze minutos mais tarde iam pela auto-estrada Cook. O céu era de um azul intenso, quase eléctrico, e os verdes campos de cana-de-açúcar se balançavam ao vento.

James saiu da auto-estrada e se meteu em uma estrada serpenteante que descia à costa. Parou o carro ao lado de uma pequena baía.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — perguntou Lily quando saíram do carro.

— O que te parece o lugar? — Perguntou-lhe James com ternura.

— Parece-me precioso.

Lily ficou contemplando as espumosas ondas ao romper e a cremosa linha da praia. Cheirava a sal e a vegetação.

— Não está olhando na direcção adequada — lhe disse James aproximando-se. Em seguida, pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros até fazê-la dar as costas ao mar.

Lily viu um caminho que subia até uma casa de campo. Era uma casa encantadora de paredes brancas, venezianas verdes e rodeada por um alpendre. Havia um letreiro de vendida.

— O que te parece? — voltou a lhe perguntar James, olhava-a intensamente.

— Não entendo — ela franziu o cenho e se voltou para olhá-lo.

— É nossa. Ontem assinei o contrato de compra.

Lily aumentou os olhos.

— Tive que me apressar porque havia outro comprador. Você gosta? — pela primeira vez, Lily o notou inseguro.

— Sim, claro que eu gosto dela — Lily respirou profundamente —. Mas teria gostado mais se a tivéssemos escolhido juntos.

— Queria te fazer uma surpresa — James franziu o cenho —. Acreditei que ficarias contente.

— E o estou.

— Pois não o parece — seu tom foi de desilusão.

A Lily desgostava que ele tivesse tomado uma decisão tão importante sem lhe consultar, mas isso era muito próprio de James, sempre tão positivo e tão seguro de si mesmo.

— É uma surpresa maravilhosa — disse ela alegremente —. O que passa é que ainda estou surpreendida, isso é tudo.

— Segundo recordo, em uma ocasião me disse que sua casa sonhada tinha que ter um alpendre ao redor e uma vista espectacular. Esta casa tem alpendre e uma vista preciosa. E, na parte de atrás, vê-se o bosque tropical.

Ela o olhou intensamente enquanto falava. Adorava-o. Seria feliz embora vivessem em uma barraca.

Ele lhe sorriu.

— E tem três dormitórios. Um para nós, outro para Lene e outro para o bebé.

Ela também sorriu.

— Obrigado, James. Será nossa primeira casa de verdade em muitos anos.

Lily ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe beijou os lábios. O beijo se aprofundou. Saboreou sal na boca dele. O romper das ondas lhe encheu a mente e os sentidos.

— Vêem, vamos dar lhe uma olhada por dentro — James se separou dela e lhe agarrou a mão.

Juntos, subiram pelo caminho e os degraus que levavam a casa.

Lily esperou até que James encontrasse a chave da porta. Estava a ponto de entrar quando ele a deteve.

— Façamo-lo bem, parece-te bem? — James sorriu maliciosamente antes de tomá-la em seus braços para atravessar a soleira.

— Não se faz isto depois de casados? — perguntou ela rindo.

— Não estou seguro. Mas como temos feito tudo ao contrário, por que não também isto?

— De acordo. Por que não?

James a deixou no chão e ela olhou a seu redor. A casa estava vazia, e as habitações lhe pareceram imensas em comparação com as de seu apartamento.

O chão era de madeira de cedro, as janelas davam à baía e ao mar azul, para o Grande Recife de Coral.

— É fabulosa — ela suspirou —. Podemos pagar-la?

— Isso espero — James lançou uma gargalhada —. Provavelmente tenhamos que nos apertar o cinto durante algum tempo, mas acredito que é um bom investimento.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Pois me parece que eu vou ter que me afrouxar o cinto durante os próximos meses — declarou Lily dando umas palmadas no ventre.

Ele se pôs a rir.

— Arruma-mos isso depois — então, tomou sua mão —. Te alegrará saber que o director do banco tem muita fé no futuro de minha empresa.

— Assim já não sou eu sozinha quem acredita que és um génio?

— Não — ele sacudiu a cabeça —. O número de conversas aumenta dia a dia.

James a puxou pela mão.

— Vêem, vamos dar uma olhada no dormitório principal, tem banheiro e tudo.

— É uma pena que não haja uma cama — murmurou Lily ao entrar no quarto —. Poderíamos estreá-lo como é devido.

— Iremos às compras na semana que vem — lhe prometeu ele.

A Lily veio a ideia à cabeça de que, um tempo atrás, James não teria importado que houvesse cama ou não. Haveria-a possuído na hora, sem cama nem nada.

— Deveríamos medir as janelas para as cortinas — disse ela, não querendo pensar no que lhe preocupava.

— Eu já as medi. Tenho o papel no porta-luvas do carro — respondeu James com a cabeça dentro de um dos armários embutidos enquanto tratava de descobrir por que não funcionavam as dobradiças como era devido.

— Ora, que organizado és. Não me diga que também escolheste os móveis.

James fechou as portas do armário e a olhou com um sorriso.

— Não, isso deixo para ti. Terás tempo de sobra. Depois de amanhã vou a Perth e estarei lá por uma semana.

— Uma semana!

— Tenho muito que resolver, Lil. Não sei por que te surpreende tanto, já te havia dito que tinha que ir.

— Sim — Lily fechou as mãos em dois punhos —. Hestia vai contigo?

— Naturalmente — James franziu o cenho —. Também te havia dito que é ela quem está organizando algumas das reuniões com seus sócios. Trata-se de uma viagem muito importante.

— Sim, sei — Lily forçou um sorriso.

Confiava em James, disse-se a si mesma. Mas não queria estar tão ciumenta.

Não estava acostumada a tomar cisma das pessoas, mas tinha tomado uma cisma terrível de Hestia Diggory. Era uma pena que James a necessitasse.

— James?

— Sim? — respondeu James, agora examinando os fechamentos das janelas.

Lhe observou uns momentos sem responder. Estava muito bonito.

— O que ias dizer, Lil?

— Faça amor comigo.

— O quê? Agora?

Ela sorriu.

— Por que não?

Lily se aproximou, pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros e o olhou com olhos intensamente azuis.

— Lil, eu...

Lily lhe desfez a gravata. Depois, desabotoou-lhe um botão da camisa.

— Demónios, Lil — murmurou James baixando a cabeça —. Às vezes és como um gato selvagem.

— É isso bom ou mau? — Lily lhe beijou a garganta enquanto, com a mão, acariciava-lhe o peito.

— Às vezes é bom e outras é mau — James sorriu enquanto a separava de si e a olhava com expressão de recriminação —. Embora só é mau quando tenho que estar em outro lugar, e tenho um encontro em menos de uma hora.

— Sobra-nos tempo — murmurou ela com voz rouca, beijando-o.

— Pode ser que tenhas razão — James lhe pôs as mãos na cintura, elevando-a até apoiá-la na parede.

Depois, beijou-a com paixão enquanto lhe acariciava o corpo persuasivamente. Durante um momento, estiveram perdidos um no outro.

— Não deveria estar fazendo isto — lhe murmurou James ao ouvido —. Tenho muitas responsabilidades. Deveria estar a caminho dessa reunião, trabalhando horas extras para dar o melhor ao bebé.

— Muito louvável — lhe beijou a orelha —. Sou uma má influência para ti.

— Horrorosa — grunhiu ele —. Mas não me resta outro remédio que tirar a força de vontade necessária de onde for — a beijou nos lábios ao mesmo tempo que lhe abotoava o vestido.

— A sério que tens que ir? — murmurou ela com voz entrecortada quando James a separou de si.

— Sim, isso eu temo. Esta reunião é importante. Hestia a organizou e espera que esteja presente.

— James!

Possivelmente Hestia tivesse estado certa aquela manhã ao dizer que os homens desejavam dinheiro e poder. Hestia tinha ambas as coisas em abundância.

James a beijou docemente.

— Recompensarei-te, Lil, prometo-te isso.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Gostaram do capitulo? Quem odeia o James ou a Hestia deixe um review, já que não posso ver os vossos braços :)<strong>

**_Bom, meninas e meninos. eu estive a pensar (sim, eu faço disso :D ) Alguns reviews eu respondo-os nos mesmos, mas outros sem login eu respondo aqui (óbvio) e se eu passa-se a responder tudo aqui os com login e os sem login? Digam-me a vossa opinião. =)_  
><strong>

**Resposta aos reviews sem login (aqueles que tem login serão respondidos no mesmo. ) :**

**Thaty: **Vou-te confessar uma coisa... _Eu também não gosto dela_, é muito 'sonsa' para o meu gosto. Bah! Acho que neste capitulo, ainda vais gostar menos dela. Ainda bem que estás a adorar. Beijooo enorme =)

_**Digam-me o que pensam :)**_

_**Beijooo**_


	6. Capitulo V

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

A campainha da porta soou quando James estava colocando as flores na casa.

Olhou o relógio, não podia ser seu padrinho de casamento, ainda faltava meia hora para que chegasse. Rapidamente, saiu do dormitório e foi ver quem era.

—Hestia!

—Já sei que é o dia de seu casamento, mas... não vais me convidar a entrar?

—Claro, entra.

Hestia usava um vestido azul claro e um chapéu que emoldurava à perfeição seu bonito rosto.

—Estás muito bonita —comentou ele.

—Obrigado. Como é um dia tão especial para ti, esforcei-me.

James franziu o cenho ao notar seu tom de voz rouco.

—Gostaria de uma taça?

Ela assentiu.

—Sim, algo forte.

Ele ficou olhando enquanto ela se sentava cruzando as longas pernas.

—Estou esperando ao Steve, meu padrinho. Está para chegar —disse ele enquanto se aproximava do móvel bar.

—Não se preocupe, não vou ficar muito tempo—os olhos de Hestia voaram à pequena mala que James tinha preparada e que tinha deixado ao lado da porta—. Não convém que demos lugar aos falatórios, verdade? Sobretudo, no dia de seu casamento.

Hestia lhe lançou um olhar insinuante quando lhe ofereceu a taça.

—Não vais acompanhar-me?

—Prefiro manter a cabeça limpa.

James estava extraordinariamente atraente com o terno escuro. Alto, forte e incrivelmente sexy.

—Queria falar contigo sobre o que aconteceu em Perth —disse ela.

James vacilou antes de responder.

—Não me parece o momento apropriado para falar de negócios. Discutiremos o assunto em meu escritório quando voltar.

—Não me refiro aos negócios e sabe —os olhos de Hestia estavam acesos.

—Escuta, Hestia...

—Disse a Lily que tivemos uma aventura?

—Por que ia fazer-lo? O nosso caso foi há muito tempo. Não vejo motivo para revolver aquilo. Com isso, só conseguiríamos fazer insustentável nossa relação profissional.

Hestia bebeu um gole de sua taça e depois, deixando-a em cima da mesa, ficou em pé.

—Compreendo sua posição. Lily está grávida, não é verdade? —aproximou-se de James, pôs-lhe uma mão na lapela do casaco e o acariciou.

James franziu o cenho.

—Como pode saber de uma coisa assim?

—Chama-o de intuição de mulher —Hestia sorriu—. Faz umas semanas a vi entrando no consultório do médico. Pouco tempo depois, você anunciou que se casariam.

—Agradeceria-te que te guardasse suas hipóteses para ti sozinha, Hestia. Não quero falar de Lily —disse ele com voz baixa, mas firme.

—Eu tampouco —Hestia sussurrou essas duas palavras e depois ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo.

—Hestia —James a separou de si—. O que ocorreu entre nós no passado se acabou. Acreditei que os dois estávamos de acordo e que entendíamos que o que há entre ambos é uma relação profissional, nada mais.

—Sim, mas nos beijamos em Perth, e então pensei que você se arrependia tanto daquela decisão como eu.

—Ouça, foi um momento em que nenhum dos dois pensávamos com coerência. Você estava encantada com o bem que tinha saído a reunião de trabalho, então te jogou em cima de mim e me beijou.

—E você me devolveu o beijo.

—Sim, fiz-o. E sinto muito esse mal-entendido. Foi uma reação impulsiva e instintiva, mas esse beijo não significou nada.

—Mentiroso —Hestia sorriu provocativamente.

—Pára, Hestia —disse James com firmeza—. Vou casar-me dentro de um pouco mais de uma hora e não necessito, nem quero, este tipo de complicações em minha vida.

—Notei que não me há dito o muito que amas a sua futura esposa —declarou Hestia descaradamente —. Não acredito que sinta grande coisa por ela.

James ficou olhando-a.

—Nisso estás completamente equivocada. Disse-lhe isso em Perth, meus dias de aventuras passageiras terminaram.

Uma expressão de incerteza cruzou os traços de Hestia momentaneamente, mas depois pôs-se a rir.

—Bravo. Por um momento, quase te acreditei.

A campainha da porta soou e James se afastou dela.

Ao chegar à porta, assaltou-lhe uma terrível lembrança. Durante um instante, sentiu-se voltar no tempo, ao dia no qual teria se casado com Clare. Recordou o feliz que se sentia quando foi abrir a porta, só para enfrentar-se à notícia de que Clare havia falecido. Sua mão se fechou sobre a maçaneta e sentiu que o sangue lhe gelava nas veias. Se algo tinha passado a Lily... O coração lhe parou.

Sirius Black estava no patamar. Sorriu e deu uma palmada na câmara fotográfica que tinha pendurada no ombro.

—Vim para tirar uma foto de ti e de seu padrinho... —interrompeu-se e franziu o cenho—. Te encontras bem, James? Está mais branco que cera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A pequena capela estava em um lugar idílio, rodeada por palmeiras, campos de algodão, e a costa. A tarde era lânguida e o sol deslumbrante.

Sirius lhe tirou tantas fotos que quase se enjoou.

—Entramos já? —disse ela, olhando à porta aberta de madeira.

Saber que, dentro, as pessoas a estavam esperando a deixava nervosa.

—Um momento —Sirius sorriu—. A noiva sempre deve aparecer com dez minutos de atraso.

Sirius aproveitou esses minutos para lhe tirar mais fotos.

Lily o olhava com afeto. Estava muito bonito com o terno escuro. Inclusive, para surpresa dela, havia cortado o cabelo loiro.

Adulava-lhe que tivesse se incomodado tanto por ela.

—Tenho-o feito por ti, Lily —lhe disse ele com carinho—. Você e Lene são o mais parecido que tenho a uma família. E se alguma vez necessitar de algo, já sabe que sempre pode contar comigo.

—Sei e lhe agradeço isso, Sirius.

Ele sorriu.

—Bom, que achas que entremos já?

—Sim, estou preparada.

Não havia muita gente na igreja, só seus amigos mais próximos e os pais de James que tinham chegado dos Estados Unidos naquela mesma manhã.

Ao fazer sua aparição, os convidados ficaram em pé. Lily levantou a cabeça e olhou a James, e viu que este a estava esperando.

Esqueceu-se do resto do mundo quando lhe sorriu. Não, o casamento não era um equívoco, aquele era o homem ao qual amava com todo seu coração.

Durante a cerimônia, Lily não pôde apartar os olhos de James. Trocaram os votos como se fossem as duas únicas pessoas no mundo, e Lily fez suas promessas com voz clara e segura.

Essa mesma noite, quando se tirasse o vestido, seria sua de corpo e alma. Ia ser a primeira vez que fariam amor desde que lhe contou que estava grávida. Desejava entregar-se a ele. Seu corpo ansiava seu amor.

Por fim, James lhe deslizou o aliança de casamento no dedo.

—Declaro-os marido e mulher.

Lily sorriu timidamente e olhou a seu marido. Ele não sorriu, uma estranha emoção tinha escurecido seus olhos.

Então, James baixou a cabeça e a beijou com lábios dominantes e possessivos. Uma carícia sensual que a fez tremer dos pés a cabeça.

Ao apartar-se dela, sorriu por fim. Seu rosto mostrava uma expressão triunfal.

A Lily o coração lhe deu um tombo.

Quando saíram da igreja, deram de presente uma chuva de confete. James voltou a beijá-la e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

—Obrigado.

—Por que? —ela o olhou com estupefação.

—Por dizer que sim. Por me fazer um homem muito feliz.

—Oh, James —os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas. Então, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou meigamente nos lábios.

—Estou desejando que fiquemos sozinhos —lhe murmurou James enquanto Sirius apertava o botão de sua câmera—. Estou desejando tirar esse vestido.

As bochechas dela avermelharam ligeiramente. Aquela palavras a encheram de felicidade.

Os pais de James se aproximaram para saudá-los. Lily lhes sorriu. James era igual a seu pai, percebeu ela. Sua mãe era mais jovem e muito diferente. Ambos os pais a abraçaram efusivamente e com sinceridade. Lily gostou deles desde o primeiro momento.

Depois, foram ao hotel onde aconteceria um jantar bufê.

Lily teve tempo ali de fazer amizade com os pais de seu marido, que lhe contaram sobre a infância e juventude dele.

—James sempre foi uma pessoa muito alegre —Bárbara Rowland sorriu—. Não sabe o feliz que me faz que tenha voltado a apaixonar-se e tenha decidido sentar a cabeça. Tinha-me muito preocupada depois do caso de Clare.

—Deve ter sido terrível —disse Lily com voz fraca.

—Melhor não falar de Clare, não te parece? —disse a mãe de James imediatamente—. Hoje é um dia feliz. Foi muito inoportuno de minha parte mencioná-lo. Me perdoe, Lily.

—Não se preocupe, Bárbara —respondeu Lily sorrindo—. Na realidade, alegra-me que a tenha mencionado. A James resulta difícil falar do passado e eu não quero pressioná-lo porque sei quão doloroso é para ele. Mas, às vezes, pergunto-me como era ela. Como era?

A mãe de James vacilou uns momentos.

—Era como outro membro mais da família. Seus pais eram nossos melhores amigos e ela e James cresceram juntos, e nenhum dos dois tinha olhos para ninguém mais. Quando morreu, foi como se a James tivessem arrebatado uma parte de si mesmo. Estava destroçado. Inclusive quando começou a sair com garotas outra vez, o fazia com as que se pareciam um pouco a Clare: morenas e de olhos verdes. Acredito que o motivo pelo qual partiu de Boston e dos Estados Unidos foi distanciar-se de tudo e começar uma nova vida.

Bárbara sorriu e acrescentou.

—E o conseguiu. Deixou o passado para trás e se apaixonou por uma garota realmente maravilhosa. Estou absolutamente feliz.

Lily esboçou um sorriso trêmulo. Olhou a seu redor, perguntando-se onde James havia se colocado. De repente, necessitava que estivesse a seu lado, precisava sentir seu calor.

Viu-lhe falando com Hestia no outro lado do salão.

Tinha sido idéia de Lily convidá-la. Queria que os termos fossem amistosos entre elas e deixar de lado esse ridículo ciúmes.

—Como se conheceram James e você? —perguntou Bárbara.

—Trabalhávamos na mesma empresa. Eu era secretária de um dos diretores de MacDales, e James trabalhava no departamento de informática. Estávamos acostumados a almoçar juntos, e não parávamos de falar disto e aquilo —Lily sorriu ao recordar—. Às vezes, os dois ficávamos trabalhando até tarde. Fomos bons amigos, nada mais. Foi então quando, um dia, James me disse que partia da empresa porque ia montar a sua própria, e eu fiquei desolada.

—E então te pediu que fosses trabalhar com ele, na sua empresa? —adivinhou Bárbara.

—Naturalmente —James apareceu de repente a seu lado—. Era a melhor secretária da empresa, e eu só mereço o melhor.

James pôs em Lily um braço ao redor da cintura e a atraiu para si.

—Fui pegar-la logo que começou a funcionar minha empresa. Não é verdade, senhora Rowland?

—Sim é —Lily lhe sorriu.

Alguém se aproximou e reclamou a atenção dos pais de James, e este e Lily ficaram a sós um momento.

—Estás bem? —perguntou-lhe James.

—Claro.

—Não estás cansada? —James lhe acariciou o rosto com a ponta de um dedo.

A preocupação de James por ela a encheu de felicidade, e de desejo. Embora não sentisse náuseas, sim se cansava muito.

—Não muito —lhe assegurou ela com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

—Estupendo. Incomodaria-me desperdiçar a suíte nupcial que reservei —declarou ele com uma gargalhada.

—Reservaste uma suíte nupcial aqui? —ela o olhou surpreendida.

Tinha acreditado que iam passar uns dias tranqüilos em sua nova casa. Lene tinha se organizado para passar esses dias em casa de uma amiga afim de deixá-los a sós.

—Não, aqui não —sorriu ele.

—Então, onde?

—Não seja tão impaciente. É uma surpresa.

—Mas eu não preparei nenhuma mala nem nada, tenho tudo na casa e...

—Não se preocupe, tudo está arrumado... apesar de que não acredito que vás necessitar nenhuma roupa —o rouco e sexy tom de voz acendeu o desejo de Lily.

Um amigo de James os interrompeu, e Lily ficou sozinha momentaneamente.

—Felicidades —Hestia Diggory a tirou de seu ensimesmamento.

—Obrigado —Lily se obrigou a sorrir a aquela mulher.

—O que te parece sua nova casa? —perguntou-lhe Hestia.

—Maravilhosa —respondeu Lily com entusiasmo—. Necessita de uns acertos, mas nada de grande importância.

Hestia esboçou um amplo sorriso.

—Sim, mas a sala de estar é preciosa. E as vistas são encantadoras.

Lily franziu o cenho.

—Você viu a casa?

—Sim, claro —Hestia abriu seus grandes olhos verdes—. James queria conhecer minha opinião antes de assinar o contrato. Queria ter a opinião de uma mulher.

A Lily lhe encolheu o estômago. Como James podia lhe ter feito isso?, perguntou-se em silêncio. Como podia ter requerido a opinião de outra mulher que não fosse ela?

Mas recuperou a compostura na hora.

—James levou muita gente para vê-la antes de comprá-la —mentiu Lily, esperando soar convincente.

Lily levantou seu copo de suco de laranja e olhou a Hestia de soslaio.

—James é um encanto. Fez malabarismos para encontrar uma casa exatamente a que eu lhe descrevi como meu sonho de casa. É muito romântico, me mima muito.

Adorou ver o olhar feroz de Hestia.

James voltou para seu lado nesse momento.

—Do que estão falando?

—De sua casa, querido —Hestia lhe sorriu coquetemente—. A propósito, felicidades.

Então, ficou nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

—Sei que não é momento para falar de negócios —continuou Hestia ao apartar-se dele—. Mas vamos necessitar logo das cifras do projeto.

Continuaram com uma conversação que a Lily resultou difícil seguir. E se agora falavam de negócios, do que tinham estado falando antes quando estavam sozinhos no outro lado do salão?

James foi deixar sua taça vazia em cima de uma mesa e olhou a Lily. Ela tinha os olhos fixos na janela, sua expressão era triste.

James franziu o cenho e lhe tocou o braço.

—Lily, no que estás pensando? —perguntou-lhe ele com ternura.

—Em nada importante —respondeu Lily consciente de que Hestia estava escutando.

—Está sonhando com a vida doméstica —comentou Hestia com um falso sorriso—. Crianças e limpar a casa, aposto.

Nesse momento, Sirius apareceu a seu lado.

—Eu diria que se Lily está sonhando em algo é na carreira que ainda pode ter como modelo em Sydney. Se não foi para lá, é só porque ela e James estão extremamente apaixonados.

—Sim, Sirius, certo —Lily olhou a seu amigo com expressão de advertência.

Depois olhou a James, que parecia muito sério de repente.

O padrinho de James se somou ao grupo.

—Damas e cavalheiros, antes de que os noivos nos deixem, eu gostaria que brindássemos por sua felicidade.

Brindaram e aplaudiram.

Breve, depois de que todo mundo lhes desejasse muita felicidade juntos, acompanharam-lhes à saída do hotel onde os esperava uma lancha a motor.

A surpresa fez Lily começar a rir.

Quando todos se juntaram ao redor do barco a motor para se despediram, Lily se abraçou a sua irmã.

—Você sabia disto? —perguntou a Lene.

—Claro. Quem achas que te fez a mala?

Ao cabo de um momento, quando ficaram em marcha, James lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

—Por fim sozinhos.

Ela se voltou e lhe sorriu.

A lancha sulcou as águas esmeraldas e o vento formou redemoinhos nos cabelos de Lily.

O sol se estava pondo quando James diminuiu a velocidade e se aproximou de uma ilha com praias com palmeiras. James apagou o motor, e tudo foi tranqüilidade e silêncio.

James permitiu que a corrente os levasse o mais perto possível à branca areia da praia. Então, tirou-se os sapatos e as meias e saltou à água para puxar a lancha.

Lily subiu o vestido e também saltou à água para ajudá-lo.

Ela riu e, quando chegaram à beira, atiraram-se cansados ao lado de uma palmeira.

—O que te faz tanta graça?

—Nós. Devemos ter pinta de ter naufragado.

—Isso te parece? —James se olhou e sorriu—. Bom, eu sim que a tenho.

Depois, olhou para ela e acrescentou.

—Mas você... está espetacular.

Algo na forma como a olhava fez que o desejo lhe tirasse quase a respiração. Umedeceu-se os lábios e, de repente, sentiu um profundo acanhamento, inclusive insegurança.

—Faz muito tempo que não fazemos amor —sussurrou ela com voz quebrada.

James guardou silêncio uns instantes. Depois, baixou a cabeça.

—Tivemos uma temporada muito louca.

—Você se mostrou muito distante durante as últimas semanas.

—Essa é sua impressão? —James franziu o cenho—. Não era minha intenção. O que passa é que tinha muitas coisas na cabeça.

—Como, por exemplo, se devíamos ou não nos casar? —tinha que perguntar-lhe embora não sabia se queria saber a resposta.

—Claro que não —respondeu ele com voz firme.

—Então, não tiveste dúvidas no último momento?

James lhe acariciou a pele com os olhos.

—Nenhuma.

—Pois, nas maioria dos noivado, as pessoas ficam nervosas no último momento. Embora suponha que, como nosso casamento se apóia em motivos práticos mais que em nossos sentimentos... as emoções normais...

—E você, teve dúvidas?

—Eu... tive um pouco de medo —admitiu ela com voz rouca.

James elevou uma mão e lhe tocou o rosto. A Lily comoveu o gesto.

—Entre os dois, conseguiremos que saia bem. Nos damos muito bem.

—Sim —Lily se deprimiu—. Você vê tudo de um ponto de vista prático, James. Mas há momentos nos quais eu não me sinto tão segura.

As estrelas já iluminavam o céu e, ausentemente, Lily pensou no brilhantes que se viam. O mar também tinha mudado de cor, agora era negro, e o canto das ondas apaziguou seus escuros pensamentos.

—Não acredito que tenha sido prático absolutamente —disse ele com voz baixa —. Ultimamente, há momentos nos que me digo mesmo que sou um perfeito estúpido.

Ela o olhou fixamente.

—Considero-me culpado de não ter dado a suficiente importância a nossa relação —sussurrou James, olhando a intensamente à boca—. Lil, significa muito para mim. Hoje, quando estávamos juntos diante do altar, foi um dos momentos mais especiais de minha vida.

James estendeu uma mão e agarrou a de sua mulher.

—Estava feliz de que tivesse aceito ser minha esposa, de que vamos formar uma família.

—Também foi um momento especial para mim —a Lily lhe fez um nó na garganta ao perguntar-se se o que mais feliz fazia a James era formar uma família, e os olhos lhe encheram de lágrimas.

—Não chore, Lil —disse ele com ternura.

—Não estou chorando.

James lhe tocou a pele sob os olhos.

—Sim, estás chorando.

—É de felicidade —em certo modo, era verdade. E ao menos, James não se arrependia de seu casamento. Embora ela não fosse o amor de sua vida, tinha-lhe muito carinho.

Olhou-o e viu que a observava com olhos escuros. Apesar da calidez da noite, estremeceu-se.

—Por que me olha assim?

—Porque sei que pensa que deixaste passar sua oportunidade em Sydney...

—Isso não é certo —o interrompeu ela com firmeza—. Estou encantada de estar aqui contigo.

—Mas também pensa no que renunciaste.

Lily negou com a cabeça.

—O mais provável é que essa agência estivesse interessada em mim pelo único motivo de ser Sirius quem enviou as fotos. Sirius tem feito seu nome, e tem muito talento. É capaz de fazer que qualquer mulher pareça bonita.

James se pôs a rir.

—Por que te ri? —Lily o olhou com o cenho franzido—. O que é que te faz tanta graça?

—Que haja dito justo o que Sirius me disse que diria.

—Pois é a verdade —Lily se encolheu de ombros.

—Para mim, não é a verdade —respondeu James com voz rouca —. Sirius sabe o que faz.

—Em qualquer caso, é irrelevante —declarou Lily, que não queria seguir falando do tema—. Além disso, já não lhes interessaria, a menos que fosse para modelar roupa de gestante.

—Não é irrelevante. Tenho medo de que, no futuro, jogue-me na cara ter arruinado sua carreira.

—James! Como pode dizer uma coisa assim?

—Pensei-o hoje durante o banquete. Ao falar do tema, Sirius estava seguro de que poderia te ter feito famosa... e houve um momento no qual te vi muito triste.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Agora, o mais importante para mim é meu bebê.

—Nosso bebê —lhe corrigiu ele em voz baixa—. Te prometo que farei tudo o que esteja em minha mão por fazer felizes aos dois, Lily.

—Sei. E eu farei o mesmo.

—Que nome vamos pôr ao menino? —perguntou ele de repente.

—Como sabe que vai ser um menino? —disse ela com um sorriso.

—Chama-se... intuição masculina.

—Pois eu acredito que vai ser uma menina —Lily pôs a cabeça no ombro de seu marido e olhou a lua—. E a chamaremos Katy.

—Eu estava pensando em Clark.

Lily elevou a cabeça e o olhou.

—Clark? Como Super Homem?

James sorriu travesamente.

—Por que não?

—Porque acredito que é uma menina, por isso. Além disso, embora fosse um menino, jamais colocaria o nome Clark em meu filho.

—Está bem, se for uma menina se chamará Katy, e se for um menino se chamará Sam. O que te parece?

Ela não respondeu. Então, James baixou a cabeça e a beijou com ternura. Foi um beijo carregado de sentimento, e ela respondeu imediatamente.

O beijo, de terno, transformou-se em exigente e apaixonado em questão de segundos. O desejo cobrou vida no instante em que sentiu as mãos dele sobre seu corpo, hábeis e provocadoras.

Então, James se separou dela.

—Parece-te bem irmos aos nossos aposentos antes de que te possua aqui mesmo? —James sorriu.

Lily assentiu. E juntos caminharam ao longo da praia deserta. Não falaram, limitando-se a escutar os sons da noite australiana.

—Bom, já chegamos —James indicou um chalé de madeira a sua direita, justo na beira da praia, a única construção à vista.

As luzes de umas lamparinas brilhavam no alpendre da cabana.

—Como encontraste este lugar? —perguntou-lhe ela encantada quando James a conduziu a uma preciosa habitação.

—É parte de um complexo hoteleiro que há no outro lado da ilha. Chama-se O Esconderijo Dos Recém Casados —James sorriu maliciosamente—. Pode ser que a cabana pareça primitiva, mas tem todas as vantagens modernas.

Abriu a porta do banheiro, que tinha uma banheira enorme e uma ducha.

—Pensaste em tudo.

—Isso espero. Importa-te que, antes de mais nada, dê-me uma ducha rápida?

—Não, adiante. Eu vou abrir a mala a ver o que é que Lene colocou nela.

Lily cantarolava uma canção enquanto desfazia sua bagagem. Ainda sentia o calor dos beijos de James, que tinham restituído a confiança em seu matrimônio.

Sorriu ao tirar da mala uma maliciosa camisola de seda branca. Com a peça de lingerie havia uma pequena nota com a letra de Lene onde se lia: _Um pequeno presente de minha parte_.

O sorriso de Lily se aumentou. Sua irmã era uma romântica. Pôs a camisola em cima da cama e depois, seguindo um impulso, abriu a mala de James com intenção de lhe desfazer a bagagem.

Em cima da roupa havia um cartão de felicitação com uma rosa impressa. Sorriu, pensando que seria de alguém lhes desejando felicidade, e abriu o cartão.

O sorriso morreu em seus lábios imediatamente.

_Querido James:_

_Só queria te dizer o muito que Perth significou para mim. Sei que você sente quão mesmo eu, e que esses dias foram maravilhosos para ambos. Compreendo os motivos que tens para te casar com Lily e te desejo o melhor. Mas quero que saiba que te amo e que sempre estarei a sua disposição quando necessitar._

_Hestia._

Lily ouviu fechá-se a ducha, mas não podia mover-se.

Ao cabo de uns segundos, James entrou na habitação.

—O banho é todo teu —disse ele animadamente.

James usava um penhoar branco, nada mais. A Lily lhe encolheu o coração ao vê-lo tão bonito, com o cabelo molhado. Parecia um ator de cinema. Não era de estranhar que as mulheres... que Hestia o achasse irresistível.

Mas a ira se apoderou dela. Seu casamento era uma mentira, e ela era a maior estúpida do mundo por ter acreditado que, com o tempo, James chegaria a amá-la.

—Lily, encontra-te bem?

Ela não respondeu, não podia pronunciar palavra, a cólera o impedia.

James olhou o cartão que ela tinha na mão e que acariciava com gesto ausente enquanto se sentava.

—O que é isso?

Lily o olhou aos olhos e, de repente, sentiu uma surpreendente e fria calma.

—É para ti —estendeu a mão e ele tomou o cartão—. Estava em sua mala.

Ficou observando enquanto lia. Notou as rugas de seu cenho e viu uma expressão de perplexidade ao voltar a olhá-la.

—Não acreditas no que está escrito aqui, verdade?

Lily lhe dedicou um olhar de absoluto desdém.

—Lil, não houve nada entre Hestia e eu em Perth —disse ele com voz implorante.

Lily ficou em pé.

—Não insulte a minha inteligência, James.

—É a verdade.

Lhe lançou um furioso olhar.

—Não reconheceria a verdade embora te desse de nariz com ela. Mentiste-me, enganaste-me e... odeio-te por isso.

—Não diga isso, Lily.

—Por que não? Não foste você quem há dito que temos que ser sinceros um com o outro? —perguntou ela sarcasticamente.

—Eu não te menti.

—Certo. Como segue assim, vais acabar dizendo que o cartão é produto de minha imaginação.

—Não, é produto da imaginação de Hestia —respondeu ele em tom tenso—. Não houve nada entre nós em Perth.

Lily lhe viu fazer pedacinhos o cartão.

—Não te acredito.

—É a verdade.

—Levou-a para nossa casa —a Lily veio à mente a conversa que tinha tido naquela tarde com Hestia durante a festa—. Lhe mostrou nossa casa antes de mostrar-la a mim.

—Bom... sim. Mas só porque apareceu justo no momento em que eu ia ver-la. Disse-me que tinha que falar de negócios urgentemente comigo, que não podia esperar...

—Isso sim que eu acredito —Lily cuspiu as palavras—. E o que fez? A possuíste em nosso dormitório?

—Não, é obvio que não —respondeu ele zangado.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, não lhe acreditava.

—Achas que sou uma tola, verdade? Bem, não é muito tarde, podemos anular nosso matrimônio.

—O que? —James ficou olhando com estupefação—. Escuta...

—Te economize as palavras, James. Não quero seguir ouvindo mentiras. Estava disposta a agüentar um casamento sem amor apoiado no respeito mútuo e na amizade, tudo isso a que você dá tanta importância. Mas não estou disposta a agüentar que me engane; considero-o inaceitável, desprezível e... e não vou tolerar-lo.

Os olhos de James obscureceram.

—Não é necessário que o tolere porque não te fui infiel. Não é o que pensa. É certo que Hestia e eu tivemos relações...

—Em Perth?

—Não. Em Perth, não aconteceu nada.

—Acredito que será melhor que vá embora.

—Que eu vá? —perguntou ele com incredulidade—. Lil, precisamos falar disto com calma. Você está exasperada...

—Te parece isso? —lançou-lhe um furioso olhar—. Me enganaste e achas que estou exasperada?

Lily agarrou os artigos para tomar uma ducha e se encaminhou para o banheiro.

—Vou tomar uma ducha —disse ela com voz débil, sentindo a necessidade de estar sozinha—. Você disse que o hotel está no outro lado da ilha, não? Sugiro-te que vá até lá para passar a noite.

Depois dessas palavras, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>*momento capslock ligado*<strong>

**FELIZ NATAL :) :)**

**PRESENTINHO ON. =) NA PRÓXIMA SEMANA HAVERÁ MAIS OUTRO.**

**O QUE ACHAM DE ME FAZER FELIZ E DAREM-ME REVIEWS? EU SÓ VOS PEÇO ISSO PELO NATAL. . .**

***momento capslock desligado* **

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	7. Capitulo VI

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Depois de um momento, quando Lily voltou para a habitação, esta estava vazia.

Passou uma mão pela camisola de seda. Havia feito o que tinha que fazer, disse-se a si mesma. Não obstante, não podia encher o vazio de seu coração.

Quanto tempo James e Hestia estavam tendo relações? Perguntou-se a si mesma uma vez mais.

De repente, a porta se abriu e James entrou na cabana. Usava calças jeans e uma camisa xadrez. Sua expressão era séria e sombria.

—Disse-te que te partisse e me deixasse sozinha —ela o olhou furiosa.

Apesar de suas palavras, alegrava-se de que James houvesse voltado.

—Vamos, Lil, não falavas a sério, verdade? —disse ele com suavidade—. O que te propõe, me destroçar o coração?

—Tens coração? —murmurou ela, tensa.

—Sim —respondeu James com doçura.

E a forma como a olhava fez que a Lily lhe acelerasse o pulso. Acaso não lhe restava amor próprio? Perguntou-se furiosa. Como podia querer a um homem que não a amava? Como podia desejá-lo tanto?

—Cometi muitos erros em nossa relação, Lil, mas ter uma aventura com Hestia não é um deles —James entrou na cabana e fechou a porta.

—Eu gostaria de poder acreditar em ti.

—É a verdade —James se sentou na cama, com ela—. Lily, tens que acreditar em mim.

Lily baixou as pálpebras. Quando James a olhava assim, resultava-lhe muito fácil ceder.

—É certo que Hestia e eu tivemos relações, mas foi há anos. Foi quando eu trabalhava na MacDales, muito antes de que você começasse a trabalhar ali. Nossas relações foram breves, eu rompi com ela quando me inteirei de que estava casada e que tinha mentido para mim a respeito. Senti-me um idiota por não ter me dado conta. Passou muito tempo até que voltei a vê-la, em uma feira de informática.

James fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente.

—Tomamos uma taça juntos e ela me disse que havia se divorciado. Desculpou-se comigo por ter mentido para mim. Como desculpa, contou-me que seu matrimônio tinha sido muito desgraçado e que, naquele tempo, tinha necessitado de alguém —James se encolheu de ombros—. Me disse que esperava que pudéssemos ser amigos e se interessou por meus planos de montar uma empresa.

—Claro! Do que não me resta dúvida de que se interessasse —Lily elevou os olhos ao teto.

—Vamos, Lil, é uma mulher do mundo. Não é estranho que acreditasse e pensasse que quão único a interessava eram os negócios.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

—Me ocorrem um monte de razões pelas quais não deveria ter deixado que se aproximasse.

—Agora, olhando para trás, pode ser que sim. Mas como ia saber? —disse ele com calma—. Depois daquele dia, quando nos reuníamos, do único que falávamos era de negócios. Lhe dão bem os negócios e tem muitos contatos. E não me deu motivos para suspeitar que estivesse interessada em algo mais.

James franziu o cenho antes de acrescentar.

—Em Perth, assim que assinamos o contrato, se jogou em cima de mim.

—E você lhe levou para cama.

—Não —James a olhou intensamente—. Lily, não aconteceu nada. Beijou-me e...

—Eu não chamaria de um beijo.

—Na realidade, se quiser que te diga a verdade, foi bastante revelador —os olhos de James mostraram humor.

Esse humor reavivou a raiva de Lily.

—Revelador?

—Não a desejava absolutamente, o que fez que me desse conta do muito que desejava a ti —sua voz foi uma carícia.

—Não, James!

Lily tentou não olhá-lo, mas com as mãos, James lhe segurou o rosto.

—Não volte a me mentir nunca mais —sua voz foi uma prece.

—Estou-te dizendo a verdade.

Lily desejava lhe acreditar com todo seu coração. Seu corpo lhe insistia a esquecer todas suas suspeitas e temores.

—Como esse cartão chegou a sua mala? —perguntou-lhe ela de repente.

James vacilou.

—Não sei. Deixamos as malas na recepção do hotel durante a festa, pode ser que ela o colocasse então.

Lily ficou olhando sem saber o que pensar. Não queria que a tomassem por tola; não obstante, amava-o e ele parecia falar com sinceridade.

—Lil, por favor, não deixe que algo tão estúpido como isto nos faça romper. Hestia não significa nada para mim —lhe acariciou os trementes lábios.

Lily tratou de pensar com claridade, mas cada momento que passava lhe resultava mais difícil.

—Deveria ter me contado sobre Hestia faz tempo.

James assentiu.

—Sim, agora me dou conta. Me perdoe, Lily —lhe sussurrou com voz rouca, com paixão—. Não falava a sério quando me há dito que me odeia, verdade?

—Não... —sua voz foi um tremente suspiro—. Estava tão zangada que...

—E acredita em mim?

—O que eu gostaria de saber é que o mais não me contaste. O que outros «erros» cometeste?

James esboçou um sorriso, um sorriso que a derreteu.

—Estive a ponto de te perder e esse teria sido o maior erro de minha vida —James se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou.

Sem poder resistir mais, Lily lhe devolveu o beijo com toda a força de sua paixão.

Os dois estavam sem fôlego quando se separaram.

—Sinto não ter contado sobre Hestia —declarou James em voz baixa.

—O que vais fazer respeito dela? —perguntou Lily lhe acariciando a mandíbula, pensando só no muito que o desejava.

—Quando voltarmos, falarei com ela. Estou seguro de que recuperará a razão. Sobretudo, agora que já estamos casados. Além disso, é muito provável que, quando voltarmos, já esteja saindo com alguém.

Mas Lily não estava tão segura disso.

James lhe acariciou o cabelo e a olhou como se quisesse memorizar cada um de seus traços.

—Sabe de uma coisa? Hoje tive um momento terrível —disse James quase como se falasse consigo mesmo.

—Sim? O que te passou?

James sacudiu a cabeça.

—Nada —sorriu com tristeza—. Vais acreditar que estou louco se lhe conto, mas... Enfim, esta manhã, soou a campainha da porta e eu pensei que era meu padrinho. Mas justamente quando tinha a mão na maçaneta, revivi a manhã que ia casar-me com Clare.

Lily ficou imóvel, angustiada.

—Foi como voltar atrás no tempo. Vi meu amigo, sua expressão quando me disse que Clare estava morta. E quando esta manhã girei a maçaneta para abrir, pensei: «Oh, Meu deus, não deixe que tenha acontecido nada a Lily. Não o suportaria».

—Oh, James! —a Lily lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas e o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro —. Querida, deve ter sido terrível. Mas é o passado, e...

—Sei, Lil —James a separou de si e a olhou intensamente—. Mas que me ocorresse isso tem feito que me desse conta de algo no que não pensei conscientemente durante todos estes anos. Clare é o motivo pelo qual não fui capaz de me comportar de um modo mais normal contigo.

Lily ficou olhando-o.

—Não deixei que me acompanhasse para procurar uma casa... e não te pedi que viesse comigo para escolher seu próprio anel. O que tenho feito é evitar que o passado se repetisse, decidido a que minha relação contigo fosse diferente.

Lily tragou saliva.

—Porque ainda sente falta de Clare... porque ninguém conseguirá substitui-la...

—Claro que ninguém conseguirá substitui-la, ela era única.

Essas palavras cravaram em Lily no peito como adagas, mas o compreendia.

—Não, Lil, não foi por isso —James lhe acariciou a bochecha e ficou contemplando aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis—. O que me passou é que me dava medo de que a história se repetisse, isso é tudo.

—James... —Lily o olhou com toda a compaixão do mundo em seus olhos.

—Não te mereço, Lil —James baixou a cabeça e a beijou com uma paixão brutal—. Não mereço sua compreensão... nem sua ternura.

—Todo mundo merece uma segunda oportunidade, James —disse ela com doçura.

James sorriu e a beijou.

—Nosso casamento sairá bem, Lil —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido antes de beijá-la. Depois, acariciou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios—. Somos compatíveis, apaixonadamente compatíveis.

Lily queria que suas dúvidas desaparecessem; queria ficar aí, deitada ao seu lado, com aqueles fortes braços lhe rodeando o corpo.

De repente, deu-se conta de que James a olhava com a mesma intensidade com que ela o contemplava.

—A tudo isto... estás preciosa —sussurrou James passeando o olhar pelo corpo de sua esposa.

Lily fechou as mãos em punhos como resposta ao desejo que começava a apoderar-se dela.

—O que achas de começarmos a nossa noite de núpcias?

A Lily pareceu que o coração queria sair do peito. Entretanto, permaneceu sentada na cama, muito quieta, olhando-o.

James franziu o cenho.

—Encontra-te bem, verdade? Quero dizer que... se te preocupar com o bebê... posso esperar para fazer amor contigo em outro momento.

—Não, estou bem —se aproximou dele e o beijou instintivamente, quase sem consciência disso.

James a deitou na cama com cuidado.

—Assim está melhor —murmurou enquanto se deitava a seu lado.

James lhe acariciou o rosto com a ponta de um dedo. A sensação a fez estremecer de prazer.

A mão de James lhe cobriu um seio por cima da seda da camisola. O corpo de Lily respondeu imediatamente à carícia, esticando-se de prazer.

Um a um, com lentidão, James lhe desabotoou os diminutos e delicados botões do tecido e, por fim, com impaciência, descobriu o corpo nu. Depois, muito devagar, olhou-a de cima a baixo.

—Seus seios estão mais cheios —murmurou ele, notando as sutis mudanças no corpo de Lily—. Estás preciosa, Lil. És preciosa.

—James... —mas esqueceu o que ia dizer quando James lhe pôs as mãos nos seios nus.

Lily lançou um gemido de prazer enquanto ele lhe acariciava a fina textura da pele, enquanto brincava com os rosados mamilos, atormentando-a deliciosamente.

James baixou a cabeça e se apoderou de um dos mamilos com a boca, produzindo-lhe ondas quentes e úmidas de prazer.

Lily fechou os olhos ao sentir aquela deliciosa explosão de sensações. Elevou as mãos e enterrou os dedos no espesso cabelo de James, lhe animando para que continuasse.

Estremeceu-se quando James continuou lhe beijando e lhe chupando os mamilos alternativamente. Já quase tinha enlouquecido de desejo.

Durante um momento, James continuou brincando, provocando, fazendo-a perder a razão até abandonar-se a ele por completo... até que o único que restou foi o desejo e a necessidade de o ter dentro de si.

James se separou dela e os olhos de Lily se abriram imediatamente.

—Não pares —sussurrou ela.

James sorriu ao ver uma súplica em seus olhos, ao notar que aquele corpo estava maduro, preparado, esperando-o. Estendeu uma mão e lhe tocou o suave triângulo. Lily gemeu e se mordeu os lábios quando ele começou a acariciá-la.

—James, por favor. James, quero-te dentro de mim —murmurou ela com ardor.

A resposta dele foi aprofundar suas carícias, esfregá-la, entrar nas sedosas dobras de seu sexo com as mãos.

Lily gemeu e se acariciou os seios em uma tentativa de aliviar a necessidade que tinha dele.

James sorriu, sentando-se em cima dela, enquanto observava esses movimentos com prazer.

Então, James começou a desabotoar a camisa. Depois, desabotoou o cinto.

—Lily, és fabulosa na cama —lhe murmurou ele—. Tão abandonada, tão apaixonada...

Então, agachou-se e a beijou nos lábios. E enquanto a beijava, a tomou.

Chovia. Era uma dessas chuvas torrenciais do trópico.

Lily estava deitada na cama, acordada, com os olhos fixos na escuridão, ouvindo a chuva golpear o teto da cabana.

James estava dormindo a seu lado.

Haviam feito amor de forma incrível. Mas isso não era uma surpresa, sempre tinham sido compatíveis sexualmente.

Um relâmpago iluminou a habitação.

De repente, Lily recordou o que a mãe de James havia lhe dito na recepção, que depois da morte de Clare, todas as garotas com as quais saiu se pareciam: morenas e de olhos verdes.

Hestia era morena e de olhos verdes. Relacionar ambas as coisas lhe produziu uma náusea.

Era esse o motivo pelo qual Hestia lhe tinha atraído? Já tinha tido uma aventura com ela; em cujo caso, o que lhe impedia que esses sentimentos voltassem a sair à superfície? James ainda não tinha superado a perda de Clare, isso era evidente.

«Não te ama», disse-se a si mesma. «Quer ao bebê, por isso se casou contigo. Mas você sempre será uma substituta de Clare».

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE DE ANO NOVO =) QUERO REVIEWS =)<strong>

**Well, agora as respostas do comentarios:**

**Thaty:** Oiêee querida... ainda bem que gostaste e feliz natal tambem para ti :) espero que gostes deste capitulo e comentes :) Beijooo e Bom Ano :)

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	8. Capitulo VII

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Era estranho sair de casa com James pelas manhãs. De certo modo, eram uma família. Deixavam Lene no colégio e falavam do que iam jantar de noite. Depois, ao chegar ao escritório, James voltava a ser o chefe e ela a secretária como se nada tivesse mudado.

Fazia seis semanas que tinham retornado de seus dois dias de lua-de-mel e, embora James trabalhava mais que nunca, as jornadas trabalhistas no escritório transcorriam com tranqüilidade. Hestia não tinha aparecido por ali.

James disse a Lily que tinha falado com Hestia, e que esta se desculpou pelo do cartão. O tema estava esquecido. Lily se permitiu ocupar a mente em coisas mais agradáveis, no bebê.

Embora só estivesse com dezessete semanas de gravidez, não pôde resistir a tentação de comprar algumas objetos para o bebê durante a hora do almoço em várias ocasiões; entre outras coisas, comprou umas botinhas amarelas de tecido que guardou em uma gaveta de sua mesa no escritório. Ao lado das botas, colocou o presente de aniversário de James, embora com um mês de adiantamento.

Tinha-lhe comprado abotoaduras de ouro; um presente mais caro do que podia permitir-se, mas queria dar algo especial a seu marido. James levava muito tempo sem comprar nada. Lily sabia que James não queria preocupá-la, mas sua situação financeira não era muito próspera devido ao muito que tinha investido em seu novo jogo para computadores.

James saiu de seu escritório justamente quando Lily acabava de guardar as compras na gaveta.

—O que estás fazendo? —perguntou-lhe ele apoiando as mãos no mesa.

—Não estou fazendo grande coisa —respondeu ela fechando a gaveta.

—Mandaste a carta que disse para meu contador?

—Sim. Foi a primeira coisa que fiz esta manhã —Lily procurou entre uns papéis e lhe deu uma folha de papel—. Fiz uma cópia para colocar no arquivo.

—Obrigado —James leu a carta por cima e assentiu com gesto de aprovação.

James ficou olhando enquanto ela consultava o jornal. Notou que usava o cabelo solto, sem o prender. Ele gostava assim. A via muito saudável com a pele bronzeada e os olhos limpos e brilhantes.

Apesar de que James tinha trabalhado mais que nunca aquelas últimas semanas, tinham sido as mais felizes de sua vida. Sua felicidade se devia a estar com Lily, a acompanhá-la ao hospital a sua visita médica, e a planejar o futuro com otimismo. Isso dava um propósito a seu trabalho, um novo significado a tudo.

—Tens uma reunião com o diretor do banco às duas horas —lhe disse ela—. Ah, e outra com Robert Vaughn, da agência de publicidade, às quatro e meia.

Lily levantou a cabeça e lhe sorriu.

—Já te disse que não só és uma esposa perfeita, mas também uma perfeita secretária? —disse ele prazerosamente—. Não sei como posso ter tanta sorte.

—James, é muito diplomático —ela sorriu travesamente e depois estendeu a mão para as cartas que tinha de um lado do computador.

—O que é isso? —perguntou James indicando uma carta que Lily tinha posto a um lado.

—É uma carta para mim —respondeu Lily sem lhe dar importância—. É da agência de modelos de Sydney. Voltaram a escrever a Sirius lhe perguntando se eu ia vê-los. Parece-me que não podem acreditar que eu lhes tenha rechaçado. Sirius me disse ontem que a maioria das garotas dariam qualquer coisa para trabalhar em uma agência assim.

—E deve ter razão.

Algo no tom de voz de James a fez olhá-lo nos olhos. De repente, notou o cansado que ele estava. Tinha trabalhado muito durante as últimas semanas.

—Quer que chame para cancelar seu encontro com Robert? —sugeriu ela de improviso—. Poderíamos sair do escritório cedo, embora só seja desta vez. E depois prepararei um jantar romântico enquanto você descansa.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando-a com ternura.

—Obrigado pelo convite, Lil. Parece-me maravilhoso, mas não pode ser. Tenho que ver Robert hoje com o fim de que comece a campanha publicitária o quanto antes possível. E temo que esta noite vou acabar muito tarde.

Lily franziu o cenho. Essa semana James havia voltado muito tarde para casa todas as noites.

—Precisa tomar as coisas com mais tranqüilidade —disse ela com voz baixa -. Não pode trabalhar tanto, James.

—Diminuirei a marcha logo que este projeto esteja em marcha e funcionando —James se sentou em um canto da mesa e a olhou—. Mas eu gosto da idéia de um jantar romântico. O que achas de o deixarmos para amanhã de noite? Reservarei uma mesa em algum restaurante bom.

—Estás insinuando que não sei cozinhar? —Lily o olhou com paquera—. Não sei se sabes, mas dizer isso a uma garota pode feri-la mortalmente.

James sorriu.

—Não só sabe cozinhar, mas também sabe fazer muito bem outras coisas —lhe assegurou ele com voz rouca.

Então, estendeu uma mão e lhe acariciou a bochecha com doçura. Lily quis jogar-se em seus braços.

—E és uma excelente cozinheira —acrescentou James—. Mas também és jovem e bonita, e tem que te divertir. Quero te levar a algum lugar especial e que o aproveites bem.

—Hoje estás muito adulador. Se não estivesse casado, senhor Potter, diria que quer flertar comigo —comentou ela com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

—Agora que o diz... —James se inclinou para frente, baixou a cabeça e a beijou.

Justo nesse momento, soou o telefone.

—De volta à realidade —disse Lily sem vontade—. Bom, sempre tem amanhã de noite. Mas um lugar não muito de moda, James, porque não tenho roupa para usar.

—Não? —James franziu o cenho.

Ela se deu uma palmada no ventre e sorriu.

—Pode que, por educação, não o tenha mencionado, mas estou segura de que notaste que ganhei uns quilos.

Lily estendeu a mão e respondeu a chamada sentindo-se absolutamente feliz.

—Eh, vêem aqui ver isto!

Os gritos entusiasmados de Lene receberam a Lily aquela tarde quando entrou em sua casa.

—O que? —perguntou Lily enquanto seguia a direção da voz de sua irmã, que a conduziu a seu próprio dormitório.

—Isto —Marlene fez um gesto expansivo com os braços.

O dormitório de Lily estava cheio de roupa envolta em bolsas de plástico e em cabides que estavam pendurados nas portas do armário ou em cima da cama.

—O que é isto? —perguntou Lily estupefata, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava um vestido comprido de cor branca com alças.

—São da loja mais exclusiva da cidade! —gritou Lene entusiasmada—. Faz uns minutos, veio uma caminhonete com tudo isto. A mulher que a conduzia disse que é uma seleção de vestidos que o senhor Potter fez para que você prove, com o fim de que fique com os que você gostar. A mulher deverá recolher os que não quiser amanhã.

—Meu Deus! Essa boutique é extremamente cara!

—Sei. Não é maravilhoso? James é um amor —Lene se sentou na cama com expressão de sonho—. Bom, o que? Qual vais provar primeiro?

A tentação era enorme, mas a razão prevaleceu nela.

—Não vou provar nenhum, são muito caros, Lene. James não pode se permitir o luxo de ser tão generoso.

—Quem disse isso? —a voz de James, da porta, fez que as duas dessem um pulo. Quem decide isso sou eu, e quero que você tenha roupa nova.

—James, não havia dito que ias voltar tarde para casa? —Lily o olhou encantada.

—Só estou de passagem —James sorriu travesamente—. Vim para ver se os vestidos tinham chegado.

—James, agradeço-lhe isso muitíssimo, mas...

—Não tem nada que me agradecer, merece ter roupa boa. Vamos, escolhe os que quiser e que Lene escolha um também.

—James...

—Lil, tenho que ir já —James olhou o relógio—. Deixei o Robert sozinho no escritório. Ouça, não me esperem para jantar esta noite. Tenho a impressão de que vai ser uma sessão muito longa.

—Está bem —Lily ficou nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar um beijo—. E obrigado pela roupa.

James a olhou com terna indulgência.

—Devo confessar que a roupa é um ato muito egoísta de minha parte, quero ver-te com ela posta.

Depois de lhe lançar um sorriso malicioso, James se deu meia volta e partiu.

Lene, que tinha saído do dormitório, retornou usando um vestido azul vivo.

—O que te parece? —perguntou Marlene a sua irmã.

Lily se pôs a rir.

—Estás muito bonita.

—Menos mal, porque é o único que me serve. O resto são de tamanhos muito grandes. James não deve saber seu tamanho.

—Isso, ele... pensa que vou continuar engordando.

—O que? —Lene mostrou surpresa uns momentos, até que viu Lily colocar um vestido de seda que se ajustava ao ventre.

—Não nota nada diferente em mim? —perguntou-lhe Lily sorrindo.

—Oh, não!

—Sim!

—Lily, é maravilhoso! —Lene correu para ela e a abraçou.

—Deveríamos fazer isto mais freqüentemente —disse James enquanto contemplava a sua esposa sentada frente a ele na mesa do restaurante.

Lily levava o cabelo preso em um coque e a luz da vela iluminava sua pele perfeita. Tinha posto um dos vestidos da boutique, e estava preciosa.

—Sim, estou passando muito bem —respondeu Lily sorrindo.

Olhou a seu redor. O restaurante tailandês era um dos lugares mais da moda da cidade. Embora era a primeira vez que Lily ia ali, tinha ouvido falar do restaurante.

—Algum dia te levarei a Tailândia —murmurou James—. Você adorará. É um país fabuloso.

—Não sabia que já tinhas estado ali —respondeu Lily olhando-o fixamente nos olhos.

James era demasiado bonito, pensou Lily.

—Sim. Fiz uma viagem curta quando estava estudando.

—Com Clare? —perguntou ela, imediatamente curiosa.

James assentiu.

—Sim. Fomos a Phuket.

Na hora, Lily se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta. James tinha estado muito relaxado durante o jantar, não queria estragar as coisas.

—Mas parece que já passou toda uma vida desde aquela época—disse James com firmeza—. Eu gostaria de voltar e te mostrar os templos tailandeses, e as praias de areia fina e branca.

—Pelo que diz, deve ser um lugar muito romântico. James, ainda pensa nela? —perguntou Lily impulsivamente.

James se encolheu de ombros e depois sorriu a sua mulher.

—Clare pertence ao passado. Agora tenho coisas mais importantes nas que pensar... em ti e no bebê.

Lily sorriu.

James estendeu uma mão e tomou a dela. Não disse nada durante uns segundos, limitando-se a olhá-la aos olhos.

—Lil, sinto ter...

A voz de uma mulher lhe interrompeu.

—James... Lily, que surpresa.

Os dois voltaram seus rostos.

Hestia Diggory estava de pé junto a sua mesa. Usava um vestido branco que ressaltava sua pele morena. Não estava sozinha, um homem a acompanhava. Ele parecia ter vinte e tantos anos e era muito bonito.

—Olá, Hestia —educadamente, James ficou em pé.

Hestia esboçou um sorriso de prazer.

—Não conhece John Monroe, verdade? É um bom amigo meu.

—Não, acredito que não tive o prazer —James estreitou a mão do outro homem enquanto Hestia fazia as apresentações.

—Bom, vamos deixar que terminem seu jantar tranqüilos —disse Hestia enquanto Lily estreitava a mão de John Monroe.

Quando iam se afastar, Hestia recordou algo.

—Ah, James, me perdoe se tenho que falar de trabalho. Na semana passada esqueci em sua mesa esses números que me deu, e não me viria mal voltar para jogar uma olhada. Poderia trazer-los quando te convier?

—Enviarei-os pelo correio.

—De acordo. Ah, a propósito, mencionaste a Lily sobre a festa? —Hestia olhou a Lily—. Na sexta-feira da semana que vem, é sobretudo uma festa de negócios, os convidados são pessoas interessadas nos jogos de computador e acredito que será uma oportunidade para James... e para todos nós.

—Entendo —disse Lily friamente—. Terei que olhar em nossa agenda para ver se não temos nenhum outro compromisso.

Hestia assentiu e depois, com seu acompanhante, foi à mesa que tinham reservado.

—Não me havia dito que havia voltado a ver Hestia —Lily tratou que a voz não lhe quebrasse.

Não queria reagir mal. Sabia que James tinha negócios com essa mulher.

—Passou pelo escritório uma tarde que você já tinha ido a casa. Foi uma visita breve, só para ficar à par da campanha publicitária. Esqueci de te falar sobre a maldita festa.

—Se acreditas que seria bom comparecer, é obvio que te acompanharei.

—Poderia ser benéfico —respondeu James com cautela—. Mas nunca se sabe com estas coisas.

Lily olhou em direção à mesa de Hestia.

—Parece que tem um novo amor —comentou James, antes de olhar de novo a sua esposa e sorrir —. Menos mal, não sabe o quanto me alegro de ter lhe tirado de cima de mim.

A tensão de Lily desapareceu e ela devolveu o sorriso a seu marido.

—O que achas de pedirmos a conta? —perguntou James.

Ela assentiu. James pediu a conta.

—Foi uma noite preciosa —declarou Lily enquanto se levantavam, depois de ter pago.

—Sim, foi —respondeu James lhe pondo um braço sobre os ombros com gesto possessivo.

Depois de estacionar o carro, depois de um trajeto em silêncio, entraram em sua casa.

—Estás muito calada —observou James.

—Perdoa, estava pensando no trabalho.

—Trabalhas muito ultimamente, Lil.

—Daqui a pouco a situação se acalmará.

—Eu espero isso —disse ela enquanto acendia as luzes da casa.

Estavam sozinhos, Lene estava passando a noite na casa de uma amiga.

—Assim será, prometo-lhe isso. A propósito, acredito que poderia passar sem ti pelas tardes durante as próximas semanas —disse James.

—Tentas te desfazer de mim? —brincou ela.

—Claro que não. Mas opino que deveria trabalhar menos e descansar mais, tomar as coisas com calma.

—Sério, James, encontro-me bem. Não preciso descansar mais.

—Pois eu acredito que sim. Deus, que calor faz aqui —James se aproximou do aparelho de ar condicionado e o ligou.

Depois, aproximou-se do móvel bar e se serviu de um uísque.

—Parece que vou tomar uma ducha fria —disse Lily com voz fraca, olhando o copo que James se serviu.

Lily franziu o cenho, James não estava acostumado a beber em casa.

—Está bem —respondeu ele sem elevar a cabeça, pôs-se a olhar uns papéis do trabalho.

Lily se voltou e se foi a sua habitação.

Ali, se despiu, entrou no banheiro e abriu a ducha.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, ouviu a porta da ducha se abrir e James se reuniu com ela. Seu poderoso peito, seu impressionante físico a fizeram tremer de prazer.

—Acreditava que ias trabalhar um pouco —comentou Lily tragando saliva.

No mesmo instante, os lábios de seu marido se fecharam sobre os seus.

—Ao demônio com o trabalho —lhe sussurrou ele ao ouvido.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>Bem, eu estou um pouco envergonhada, bom isto é uma adaptação e eu deixei passar 2 nomes. Espero que me desculpem.<em>

_Avisem-me se acharem mais algum erro :$_

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	9. Capitulo VIII

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Tal e como tinha prometido, James cortou a jornada trabalhista de Lily. Mas ao contrário que ela, James trabalhava mais. Ficava até tarde no escritório e, às vezes, voltava ao redor da meia-noite.

Por fim, chegou a tarde em que Lily se estava preparando para a festa de Hestia.

—Lene, é você? —perguntou elevando a voz ao ouvir passos no corredor.

Lene espiou pela porta.

—O que achas deste vestido? —Lily girou uma volta em redondo.

—Parece-me que está muito bonito —respondeu sua irmã com entusiasmo.

O vestido de noite cor vermelha sentava bem a Lily. Estava muito bem cortado e dissimulava seu ventre. Prendeu o cabelo em um sofisticado coque, e se via alta e esbelta.

—Nota-se muito que engordei? —perguntou Lily.

—Só um pouco —Lene sorriu—. Embora, depois da tarde que nos demos, deve ter perdido um quilos ou mais.

Lene a tinha ajudado a pintar o dormitório que estava vazio na casa. Tinham passado muito bem, agora que Lene acabava de começar as férias do verão e dispunha de tempo livre.

Soou o telefone e Lene correu para responder a ligação.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, voltou a espiar pela porta da habitação de Lily.

—Vou para casa de Jenny, vamos reunir aí algumas amigas. Uma pequena festa para celebrar ter acabado os exames.

—Está bem. James e eu lhe levaremos no carro até sua casa —ofereceu Lily.

—Não é necessário, Jenny vai vir para me pegar. Vou levar o traje de banho porque, pela manhã, vamos nadar um pouco.

—Então, não vais vir até manhã pela tarde?

—Exato —Lene sorriu travesamente.

—Bom, precisa descansar e te divertir depois de ter estudado tanto para os exames.

—Obrigado, irmã.

Lily sorriu para si mesma. Gostava de ver Lene tão contente. Adorava que vivesse com eles, e James se comportava maravilhosamente com sua irmã. Isso era algo pelo qual o amava ainda mais se era possível.

Lily estava sozinha na casa quando James voltou do trabalho.

—Começava a me perguntar se te teria esquecido da festa desta noite —disse ela com um sorriso.

—Perdoa, atrasei-me porque tive um par de ligações de última hora —James a olhou de cima a baixo—. Estás preciosa.

—Obrigado.

Lily se aproximou e o beijou.

—Te arranjas bem sem mim no escritório?

—Me arranjo, que já é bastante —James se separou dela e se tirou a gravata—. Ora, me alegro de que o pintor tenha pintado a habitação pequena. Já era hora. Pagaste-lhe com um cheque?

Lily não respondeu imediatamente.

—Lil? —ele se voltou e lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo.

—Não, não foi o pintor que a pintou, mas foi Lene e eu.

—O que? —James ficou olhando com expressão incrédula—. Acreditava que ias descansar em seu tempo livre!

—Sei, e me deitei um pouco. Mas logo me sentia muito melhor, mais descansada, e Lene me disse que podia me dar uma mão...

—Assim decidiu passar o resto da tarde subindo e descendo da escada, verdade? —James tinha enfurecido—. Te arriscaste a ter um acidente, puseste em risco a vida de nosso bebê.

—Vamos, James, não te ponha assim. Não passei a tarde subindo e descendo escadas. Falas como se tivesse estado pintando a Capela Sistina!

—Dá igual, não deveria tê-lo feito.

—Sim, mas estava aborrecida e queria fazer um pouco de exercício.

—Aborrecida! —murmurou ele com colérica intensidade—. Renunciaste a tudo pelo bebê... e agora estás disposta a arriscá-lo por um simples capricho.

—Eu não arrisquei nada —disse Lily com voz quebrada.

—Não volte a fazer uma coisa assim, nunca.

James se deu meia volta e foi ao banheiro, fechando a porta de um golpe.

A festa tinha deixado James nervoso, e ouvir que sua mulher estava aborrecida tinha despertado seus temores.

Acaso Lily se arrependia de não estar em Sydney levando uma vida de modelo em vez de estar aí com ele? Não podia culpar-la disso. Lily era muito jovem e sua vida não era fácil ultimamente.

A casa de Hestia parecia saída de um filme de Hollywood. Um chef cozinhava enormes pedaços de carne em uma churrasqueira e as mesas estavam dispostas no jardim ao redor da piscina.

Havia entre trinta e quarenta convidados no terraço, e um garçom passeava entre eles com uma bandeja de bebidas.

Lily tinha perdido James entre os convidados. Passeou o olhar pelos diversos grupos de pessoas, buscando-o. Quase não prestava atenção ao que dizia o casal que tinha ao lado, que falava do último em tecnologia informática.

—É obvio, o novo desenho de James é genial. Ajudaste-o a programá-lo? —perguntou o homem a Lily de repente.

—Eu sou sua secretária —respondeu Lily sorrindo por educação.

—Vai ser um homem muito rico.

«E o que?», quis dizer Lily. Quão único queria era que James a amasse. Não tinha corrido nenhum perigo ao pintar a habitação, mas ao contar-lhe James a tinha olhado como se a odiasse. Depois, a caminho da festa, James mal lhe tinha dirigido a palavra.

—Além disso, é muito atraente —disse a mulher ao homem—. Um partidão.

—Não te entusiasme —lhe informou o homem—. Sua mulher também é muito bonita.

Lily franziu o cenho e voltou sua atenção de novo ao casal.

—Olhe, essa é sua mulher —lhe disse o homem movendo a cabeça e dirigindo o olhar para um canto do terraço.

Lily seguiu aquele olhar e viu James falando com Hestia. Estavam muito perto um do outro. Hestia estava fabulosa com um vestido de noite decotadíssimo de corte simples que acentuava suas curvas.

—Essa não é sua esposa —disse Lily rapidamente.

—Estás segura? —o homem franziu o cenho—. Embora, é obvio, eu não conheço Hestia a nível pessoal, só temos entendimentos de negócios. Mas a alguma noites atrás a vi jantando com James e ela me apresentou ele como seu companheiro. Por isso, imaginei que viviam juntos.

Lily demorou vários segundos em responder.

—Deve ter sido... um equívoco —declarou ela por fim.

—Não acredito. Convidaram-me para vir nesse dia, quando me encontrei com eles no restaurante Romanio.

Isso devia ter sido dois dias depois de que ela e James tinham ido jantar no restaurante tailandês. Mas Hestia estava saindo com outro homem...

De repente, confusa, olhou a seu redor, mas não conseguiu ver James. Não estava em nenhuma parte.

Olhou em direção às portas do jardim que conduziam ao interior da casa, Hestia e James deviam ter entrado. Sim, viu-os retirando-se para o interior da moradia.

—Perdoem-me —Lily se separou do casal.

Dentro da casa o ar era fresco e reinava o silêncio. Não os encontrou nem na cozinha nem na sala de estar. Entrou pelo corredor e, por fim, pôde ouvir suas vozes.

—Onde deixaste o seu noivo esta noite? —estava perguntando James a Hestia em tom sarcástico.

—John cumpriu seu objetivo, não te parece? —Hestia lançou uma melódica gargalhada—. Agora, sua mulher se tranqüilizou.

—Hestia, eu...

—E tem feito que te desse conta do principal —continuou Hestia com firmeza—. Me parece que chegou o momento de que lhe diga que me necessita, James. Isto de que nos tenhamos que esconder dela está me deixando louca.

—Sim, é certo que te necessito, mas...

—Mas quer tudo —lhe interrompeu Hestia com intensidade—. Não, não se pode ter tudo, James.

A porta estava entreaberta e Lily a empurrou brandamente. Viu Hestia, ao lado de uma mesa de escritório, no momento em que elevava os braços para rodear o pescoço de James. Estavam tão ensimesmados um no outro que não a ouviram.

—Quer seu filho, por isso te casaste com ela; mas não a amas, jamais te ouvi dizer que a amasse —Hestia suspirou—. Escuta, uma vez que o dinheiro comece a entrar, poderá fazer os acertos necessários para ficar com seu filho e pagar a Lily sua liberdade.

Lily se separou da porta, sentia uma aguda dor no peito.

Encontrou o banheiro, fechou a porta e se apoiou nela. Não sabia o que fazer, quão único queria era chorar até que não restasse uma só lágrima.

Quanto tempo estavam tendo relações? Era evidente que James lhe tinha mentido.

Começou a ter náuseas e vomitou. Ao cabo de um momento, Jogou água fria no rosto e depois, com cuidado, retocou-se a maquiagem.

Bem, teria que reagir, disse-se a si mesma com a calma da que foi capaz. Quão único James queria era a seu filho, mas não a ela. Tinha que enfrentar-se à realidade.

Com seus sentimentos sob controle, saiu do banheiro e voltou para a festa. Lá fora fazia calor. Tomou um copo de água mineral de uma bandeja e depois se refugiou em um canto do terraço que estava vazio.

James havia voltado a se misturar com os convidados, mas Hestia não estava à vista.

James voltou a cabeça e surpreendeu Lily observando-o. Lily o viu desculpar-se antes de dirigir-se para ela.

—Não sabia onde estavas —disse ele em tom ligeiro.

Lily não respondeu.

—Comeste algo?

Sem dúvida, preocupava-lhe o menino, pensou Lily.

—Lil?

—Sim... comi algo —recuperar a compostura lhe resultou difícil.

—Gostaria de dançar?

—Não, obrigado.

James a olhou fixamente, sem deixar de notar suas olheiras.

—Segue desgostada comigo por me ter zangado pela pintura?

Ao ver que Lily não respondia, James franziu o cenho.

—Lil, zanguei-me porque estava preocupado por ti.

—Pelo bebê —lhe corrigiu ela.

—Bom, sim —James voltou a franzir o cenho—. Não deveria te ter posto a pintar. Já sei que andamos um pouco apertados de dinheiro, mas a situação vai melhorar muito em breve.

—Sim? —disse Lily com amargura, não podia imaginar que a situação melhorasse.

—É obvio que sim. Acreditas em mim, verdade?

Não lhe respondeu.

—Já verá como superamos todas as dificuldades dentro de uns meses —disse James em voz baixa e com olhar intenso.

Lily olhou o relógio.

—Estou muito cansada —declarou ela com voz tensa.

—Ainda tenho que falar com um algumas pessoas sobre uns assuntos relacionados com o negócio —James indicou com a cabeça o casal com o qual Lily tinha estado falando antes—. Preciso falar com Grant Hay e com sua esposa, será uma conversa breve.

—Pedirei um táxi —Lily não tinha intenção de ficar ali um minuto mais.

—Encontra-te bem? —perguntou ele com preocupação.

—Nunca estive melhor —respondeu ela com dureza—. Mas estou cansada e aborrecida, quero partir daqui agora mesmo.

James franziu o cenho.

—Está bem, iremos agora mesmo.

—Não se incomode, não tem por que me acompanhar. Além disso, preciso estar sozinha um momento.

James hesitou. Depois, meteu-se a mão no bolso da calça e tirou as chaves do carro.

—Nesse caso, se isso for o que quer, leve o carro. Eu pedirei um táxi quando terminar.

Sem mais palavras, Lily aceitou as chaves e se afastou.

—Não irá agora, verdade? —Hestia apareceu no saguão quando Lily estava a ponto de abrir a porta.

—Sim, vou —respondeu Lily sem voltar a cabeça.

—Não te incomodou algo que eu tenha dito, verdade? —perguntou Hestia em tom de estar-se divertindo.

Então, Lily se voltou e olhou a aquela mulher atentamente, como se tratasse de um ser repugnante.

—Mantenha-se afastada de meu marido.

Hestia arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Não sei do que me estás falando.

—Mentira —disse Lily—. Te vi com James esta noite. Estava lhe jogando os braços ao pescoço com toda a intenção de seduzi-lo.

—Possivelmente deveria dizer isto a James, não a mim —respondeu Hestia—. É ele quem não pode manter-se afastado de mim. Sinto muito, Lily.

—Não parece senti-lo muito.

Hestia se encolheu de ombros.

—Acreditas ou não, não era minha intenção te fazer mal. E sei que James tampouco o quer. Vai sentir muito que nos tenha pego em flagrante. Não quer, de maneira nenhuma, que te desgostes.

—É um pouco tarde para isso —murmurou Lily com desprezo—. Quanto tempo leva te deitando com ele?

—Vamos, Lily, não esperará que responda a essa pergunta, verdade? De todos os modos, Lily, me faça caso e não diga nada desta conversa a James. Dessa maneira, quando nos aborrecermos um do outro, pode que tenha a possibilidade de recuperar a seu marido. Minhas aventuras amorosas não duram muito tempo.

Lily não pôde evitar lançar uma irônica gargalhada.

—Que coragem tem, Hestia. E se não te faço caso e falo com ele?

—Nesse caso, correrá o risco de perder tudo.

—O que quer dizer com "tudo"?

—Bom, James poderia decidir te deixar e vir a viver comigo.

—Não o fará. Estou grávida de seu filho...

—Sim, e James está encantado com isso de ser pai, verdade? —murmurou Hestia—. E você poderia lhe dar um ultimato: «Ou Hestia ou seu filho». O que achas que ele vai escolher?

—Nosso filho —respondeu Lily com repentina segurança. James desejava ter esse filho.

—Pode ser —Hestia assentiu—. Mas nesse caso, temo que terei que me retirar do negócio.

—Não pode. Assinaste um contrato, não?

—Sim. E perderia muito dinheiro, mas posso me permitir isso. James, não. Sua empresa quebraria.

—Não lhe faria isso —murmurou Lily.

—Será que não? —Hestia sorriu—. Se eu fosse você, manteria a boca fechada, Lily.

—Estás muito segura de ti mesma.

—James me adora... excito-lhe como você jamais conseguirá excitá-lo. Poderia-se dizer que tenho todas as cartas em minha mão.

—Não todas, eu tenho o Ás —respondeu Lily com voz fria.

E se consolou ao ver o furioso olhar que aquela mulher lhe lançou. Depois, abriu a porta e se dirigiu para seu carro com a cabeça muito alta.

Tinha tido a intenção de ir diretamente a sua casa, mas a idéia de encontrar-se ali só lhe assustou. Sentia-se muito confusa.

De repente, pensou em Sirius. Precisava falar com alguém, com um amigo de verdade.

Olhou o relógio. Eram só dez horas e, conhecendo Sirius como o conhecia, ainda estaria acordado.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>Desde já peço imensa desculpa, por deixar passar 2 nomes.<em>

_**Mila Pink** e **Ninha Souma** desculpem :( e Obrigada por me avisarem :) Este capitulo é dedicado a vocês!_

__**Resposta aos reviews:**

******MariaElena: **Oiêe. Obrigada por comentares. eu acho que quem está a ler isto tambem está toda com raiva desses dois, até eu estou :) Obrigada por gostares e um Beijo enorme :)

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	10. Capitulo IX

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

- Lil, que agradável surpresa! —Sirius se pôs de um lado para deixá-la passar—. James veio contigo?

—Não, vim sozinha —para seu pesar, tremeu-lhe a voz—. Não interrompo nada, verdade?

—Não. Estava terminando um trabalho no quarto de revelação —Sirius a olhou mais atentamente—. Te passa algo?

—Não... grande coisa —Lily respirou profundamente. Necessitava uns momentos para recuperar a compostura se não queria começar a chorar —. Ouça, vamos fazer uma coisa: você termina o que estava fazendo enquanto eu preparo um café, de acordo?

—Está bem. Dê um grito quando o deixar preparado.

Ao cabo de um momento, Lily levou a bandeja com o café ao terraço antes de chamar a seu amigo.

—Não te incomoda que o tomemos lá fora, verdade? —perguntou-lhe Lily quando Sirius se reuniu com ela.

—Não, prefiro-o —Sirius se sentou—. A propósito, estás muito bonita.

—Acabo de escapar da festa mais horrível que possa imaginar —Lily jogou a cabeça para trás e ficou contemplando as estrelas.

—Bom, me diga, o que te passa?

—James tem uma relação com uma mulher. Bom, se for sincera, deveria te dizer que jamais esteve apaixonado por mim.

Lily fechou os olhos, era mais fácil contar-lhe tudo.

Depois que acabou de lhe relatar a situação, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Depois, ela o olhou.

—fui uma imbecil.

—Não, Lily, claro que não.

—O que posso fazer, Sirius? —perguntou-lhe quase implorando-o.

—Tens que lhe deixar.

—Não posso.

—Por que demônios não vais poder?

Lily estendeu a mão e tomou a taça de café.

—Sirius, estou grávida. Minha casa e meu trabalho estão ligados a ele. Não tenho para onde ir —e seguia amando-o. Não queria lhe abandonar. Embora odiasse a si mesma por ser tão débil.

—Hestia me ameaçou. Me disse que se der um ultimato a James, ela se retirará do negócio... e isso lhe deixaria na bancarrota.

—E te importa muito?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não me importa por mim.

—Lily, não posso acreditar que siga lhe amando depois do que te tem feito!

—Não merece perder tudo —disse Lily em voz baixa.

—Essa tal Hestia pode ter te dito isso para te impedir que fale com James com o fim de que ele não rompa a relação que tem com ela.

—É possível, mas não estou segura. Embora acredite que é o suficientemente vingativa para levar a cabo sua ameaça.

—E pode que James mereça a uma mulher tão desprezível como essa. Se quiser que te seja sincero, suspeitava-o faz tempo. No dia de seu casamento, quando eu passei pela casa de James, ela estava lá. E...

—E?

—Bom... que quando eu a vi tinha o batom dos lábios borrado. Era evidente que estiveram se beijando.

Lily fez um movimento nervoso com a mão e derramou a taça de café no vestido. Fez um gesto com a mão para que Sirius, que se tinha apressado a ajudá-la, não se incomodasse.

—Por que não me disse isso? —perguntou ela com voz tremente.

—Como ia lhe dizer isso, Lil? —respondeu ele com angústia—. Era o dia de seu casamento, não podia fazê-lo.

Lily se mordeu os lábios e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

—Fui uma estúpida —murmurou ela, cada vez mais colérica—. O que faço, Sirius?

—Já lhe disse isso, deixe-o —respondeu Sirius com firmeza—. Pode vir viver em minha casa. Sobram-me habitações, para ti e para Lene.

—Não posso fazê-lo.

—Por que não?

—Porque... —Lily sacudiu a cabeça—. Poderia ser contraproducente. James pensaria que tenho relações contigo.

—E o que te importa o que ele possa pensar?

—Eu... Não sei, pioraria as coisas.

—Está bem —Sirius assentiu com calma—. Nesse caso, o que te parece o que vou te dizer. Pode ir ao apartamento que tenho em Sydney. É bastante grande, tem três habitações. Só o uso quando, por assuntos de trabalho, vou até lá de vez em quando. O resto do tempo está vazio.

—Não posso fazer isso, Sirius —Lily se levantou e entrou na casa para limpar o vestido.

—Não vejo por que não —respondeu ele seguindo-a.

—Em primeiro lugar, de que viveria? —Lily entrou na cozinha e, com uma toalha de papel, começou a secar o vestido.

—Muito fácil. Eu tenho muitos contatos, assim poderia te conseguir trabalho em algum escritório.

—Em minha situação? Grávida?

—Por que não? —Sirius se encolheu de ombros—. Além disso, o dinheiro não é problema, me sobra.

—Não poderia viver dependente de ti. Além disso, tenho que pensar em Lene.

—Lene tem dezessete anos —assinalou Sirius —. E agora que está de férias, não tem problemas para mudar-se.

Lily hesitou antes de acrescentar.

—James está sonhando em ter um filho. Não me parece justo arrebatar-lo.

—Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se assanhar com outra, não te parece?

As palavras de Sirius lhe rodaram na cabeça enquanto conduzia a sua casa. Sirius tinha razão.

A única solução, se não queria perder seu amor próprio e sua dignidade, era partir.

Era noite fechada quando parou o carro diante da casa. Entrou e o ar condicionado foi um alívio. Serve-se um copo de água fria e depois foi a seu dormitório.

—Onde demônios te tinhas metido? —perguntou-lhe James no momento em que entrou no quarto.

Surpreendida, ficou olhando-o. James estava sentado na cama, ainda completamente vestido.

—Eu... acreditava que ainda estaria na casa de Hestia —disse ela franzindo o cenho.

—Já estou um bom momento em casa e começava a ficar preocupado.

—Por favor, James, te economize a preocupação —disse ela ressentida.

Lily tirou os sapatos e deixou o copo de água em cima de sua mesinha de noite.

—Onde estiveste? —repetiu ele.

—Na casa de Sirius —Lily se sentou na cama, lhe dando as costas, e jogou os braços para trás para desabotoar o vestido.

—Ah, ora! Foste ver seu velho amigo Sirius para que te aliviasse o cansaço e o aborrecimento? —perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

—Sim, isso é precisamente o que tenho feito —Lily voltou a cabeça e lhe lançou um frio olhar —. E não finja que te importa porque não se importa nem um pouco. Os dois sabemos muito bem que tipo de casamento é este.

Fez-se um tenso silêncio.

—Sério? E que tipo de casamento é este? —perguntou James com uma calma que a enfureceu.

—Suponho que se pode chamar... casamento de conveniência... por nosso filho —a voz dela se elevou várias notas —. Um casamento sem amor...

—Não sabia que fosse tão desgraçada —disse ele com calma.

Lily voltou a olhá-lo. James a contemplava sem pestanejar, com expressão sombria. A raiva de Lily deu lugar a uma profunda dor, uma imensa tristeza.

Sem poder agüentar mais, Lily se levantou, agarrou a camisola e se foi ao banheiro para despir-se.

Quando voltou para dormitório, James já estava na cama e a luz apagada. Lily se deslizou entre os lençóis e se manteve o mais longe dele que pôde. Nenhum dos dois falou, e o silêncio ressonou nos ouvidos de Lily. Já era de madrugada quando Lily adormeceu.

O telefone a despertou. Olhou o relógio, eram dez horas da manhã. Mas era sábado e não tinham que ir trabalhar.

Lily pegou o telefone que tinha na mesinha de noite.

—Ah, olá, Sirius.

A seu lado, James se moveu.

—Não te despertei, verdade? —perguntou-lhe Sirius com voz animada.

—Não se preocupe —murmurou Lily.

—Liguei porque me ocorreu uma idéia. Esta manhã chamei a uns contatos que tenho em Sydney e te consegui um trabalho. É só por um mês ou dois, mas acredito que deveria considerá-lo seriamente.

—Um trabalho? Fazendo o que?

—Modelando roupa de gestante.

—Modelando!

—Sim, e não te ria porque é um magnífico trabalho. E se trata de um estilista de muito prestígio que está interessado em ti. Além disso, sairá nas revistas e coisas assim.

—Oh, Sirius, deves pedir muitos favores para fazer isto por mim, verdade?

—Não seja tola, estavam encantados. Viram suas fotos e os fascinastes. Além disso, estamos falando de dinheiro de verdade. Isso, e um contrato de uns dois meses. Acredito que é ideal para ti. É obvio, pode viver em meu apartamento em Sydney e fazer o que quiser.

Lily demorou uns segundos em falar.

—Disponho de tempo para pensá-lo? —perguntou a Sirius.

—Pouco. Estão interessados, mas a competição é enorme.

—Compreendo-o. Sirius... muito obrigado por ter feito isto por mim.

O silêncio na habitação era assustador quando Lily desligou o telefone.

—Poderia me dizer o que é tudo isso? —perguntou James entre dentes.

—Sirius me encontrou um trabalho em Sydney... para modelar roupa de gestante.

—Incrível. Suponho que ontem à noite foste ver-lo para isso, verdade?

—Não, eu...

—E, naturalmente, contou-lhe quão terrível é um casamento sem amor e o preso que te sentes —disse ele com sarcasmo—. E o bom Sirius usou suas influências e, na hora, conseguiu-te um trabalho de modelo. Sim, sempre é bom conhecer gente.

Lily não respondeu.

—Em Sydney?

Ela assentiu.

—Me disse que posso ocupar seu apartamento.

O rosto de James obscureceu.

—E o que te pede em troca?

—O que quer dizer?

—Tenho que lhe dizer isso com palavras? Vais lhe pagar o aluguel em especiarias?

A cólera se apoderou dela.

—Como te atreve a dizer uma coisa assim? Sirius é um homem honrado e decente. Jamais se aproveitaria de mim.

—Dá igual, porque não te permito que vá —James se sentou na cama.

A luz da manhã iluminou seu poderoso peito e seu abdômen. Sem saber por que, sua extraordinária atração enfureceu ainda mais a Lily. Desejava-o, mas isso a zangava ao mesmo tempo. James era um farsante e um mentiroso.

—Não vou permitir que me diga o que posso ou não posso fazer —lhe advertiu ela—. Vou.

De repente, o aborrecimento de James se desvaneceu como se tivesse tirado uma máscara.

—Não quero que vá, Lil. Maldita seja, é minha esposa. Tem que pensar no bebê.

—Estou pensando no bebê —respondeu ela furiosa—. Estou tratando de fazer o que é melhor para todos. Para ti, para mim e para o bebê.

—Acreditava que já tínhamos decidido o que era o melhor. Estava de acordo comigo em que deveríamos formar uma família e nos esforçar para que funcionasse.

—Mas não funciona, não te parece, James?

—E acreditas que fugindo vais melhorar a situação? —a voz de James se suavizou—. Lil, vamos falar disso. Sei que, ultimamente, estás aborrecida. Não te prestei a atenção devida.

—Disso não há dúvida —lhe espetou ela.

Esteve a ponto de lhe falar de Hestia, mas conseguiu conter-se.

—Deve-se ao trabalho, mas te prometo que a situação melhorará.

Lily apartou os lençóis e se levantou da cama.

—É um mentiroso, Jamester. A situação não vai melhorar. Ao menos, seja honesto contigo mesmo e, dessa maneira, poderá ser honesto comigo também. A realidade é que não nos amamos.

Durante uns momentos, James ficou em silêncio, olhando-a. Os olhos de Lily lhe pareceram impossivelmente grandes para um rosto tão pequeno, lhe penetrando até o último canto da alma.

—Me dê uma boa razão, só uma, para que fique —perguntou ela de repente, sua voz apenas um sussurro.

—Temos um trato, Lil...

—Não estou de humor para falar de entendimentos —Lily se aproximou do armário e tirou um vestido.

Nunca se havia sentido tão consciente do olhar de James sobre seu corpo, acariciando-a como se seus olhos se transformassem em mãos.

—Nesse caso, com que tipo de humor estás? —perguntou ele subitamente, com voz sensual, quando ela se aproximou da cama para agarrar a escova do cabelo que tinha deixado em cima da mesinha —. Está de humor para ter sexo? Para isso sim que somos compatíveis, não?

James levantou um braço e agarrou o de Lily, puxando-a até deitar-la na cama.

—James, pára —Lily tratou de escapar dele; mas James, lhe agarrou as mãos, segurando-a com firmeza.

—Pára, James!

Lily tratou de voltar a cabeça, mas os lábios de James se apoderaram dos seus com dureza, em um beijo punitivo.

Apesar de si mesma, Lily lhe respondeu. James lhe soltou as mãos e encontrou os botões da camisola dela.

A respiração de Lily se tornou mais dificultosa. Odiou-se a si mesma por desejá-lo tanto, sem deixar de recordar-se que na noite anterior tinha encontrado outra mulher em seus braços. Mas esses pensamentos pareceram desvanecer-se quando, em uma grande onda de paixão, James voltou a beijá-la.

—Assim está melhor —James esboçou um sorriso—. Lily, pertence-me. Fizemos um trato, tanto se quer falar disso como se não.

James a despojou da camisola. Pele contra pele. O sabor dele, sua textura fizeram que Lily abandonasse aquela luta impossível. Começou a lhe devolver os beijos, respondendo a sua apaixonada exigência com igual intensidade, permitindo que seu aborrecimento se transformasse em uma paixão com certo sabor amargo.

James lhe fez amor de um modo totalmente diferente ao que tinha experimentado com ele até esse momento. Sua paixão foi dura, autoritária e possessiva. Excitou-a até o ponto de fazê-la odiar-se a si mesma. Mas não pôde detê-lo. Foi extremamente excitante e sensual.

Ao alcançar o êxtase, Lily gritou o nome de James em uma mescla de prazer e desespero.

James se separou dela.

O coração de Lily galopava, o corpo lhe ardia. Mas odiava a forma como lhe tinha respondido. Acaso não tinha amor próprio?

—Bom, demonstraste uma coisa —disse ela com voz tremente—. Demonstraste que tens mais força que eu.

—Vamos, Lil —James se deu meia volta e ficou olhando-a —. Parei um pouco antes de chegar mais longe, poderia me ter dito que parasse. Respondeste, seguiste...

—Sim, é possível —não podia negá-lo.

Lily agarrou sua camisola e a pôs com mãos trementes.

—Não te tenho feito mal, verdade?

Então, Lily o olhou.

—Não, não me tens feito mal fisicamente —precisava ser sincera com ele, mas se arrependeu ao ver o olhar de pesar que cruzou os olhos de James.

—Lily... quão último quero neste mundo é te fazer mal. Mas...

—Mas se seguirmos juntos isso é o que vamos continuar fazendo um ao outro —a voz dela estava cheia de desespero.

James não respondeu.

Lily se levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro.

Tomou uma ducha e se vestiu, sentindo-se vazia e insensível. Por muito que tratasse de analisar a situação para saber o que devia fazer, sua mente se negava a funcionar.

Depois de acabar de arrumar-se, saiu ao corredor em busca de seu marido.

Ao entrar na cozinha o aroma de café recém feito lhe deu as boas-vindas. James tinha deixado a porta posterior da casa aberta, a da cozinha, e estava no alpendre com uma taça de café na mão. Estava usando calças curtas cor creme e uma camiseta clara. Lhe via relaxado, com aspecto informal e incrivelmente atraente.

James se voltou para ouvi-la.

—Encontra-te bem? —perguntou ele com voz tensa.

—Sim, obrigado —mentiu ela.

Pareciam educados desconhecidos. Depois de ter feito amor como o tinham feito, era algo absurdo.

—Há café na cafeteira.

—Obrigado.

Lily se serviu de um café e depois se voltou para ele.

—Estive pensando —disse James por fim, com calma—. Tens razão. Pode ser que o melhor seja que aceite esse trabalho em Sydney.

Perversamente, Lily só sentiu dor e desilusão.

—Não é bom nos fazer desgraçados um ao outro —continuou ele.

O silêncio os envolveu, só se ouvia o ruído do bosque.

Por fim, Lily rompeu o silêncio.

—Trata-se de um contrato de dois meses —disse ela, com a esperança de que James lhe pedisse que ficasse —. Além disso, não acredito que possa trabalhar mais de dois meses, em caso de que realmente me contratem, que não é certo ainda.

—Mas o apartamento de Sirius está te esperando e é uma oportunidade que não quer deixar passar —disse James com voz seca.

—Consideraremos-lo uma separação de teste, parece-te bem? —perguntou Lily com respiração entrecortada.

James se passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

—O que você quiser.

—Chamarei-te todos os dias e, nesses dois meses, você terá tempo para decidir o que quer fazer.

—De acordo. Vá para Sydney, Lily. Persegue seu sonho.

James respirou profundamente. Deixá-la partir era o mais difícil que tinha feito em sua vida. Mas Lily queria trabalhar como modelo e ele, se não queria conseguir que ela o odiasse, tinha que ceder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>People, tenho um comunicado muito importante para vos fazer.<strong>_

_Tipo eu tenho 3 fics neste momento em andamento mas duas delas tem poucos comentários, ou seja, pouca gente deve gostar :(_

_Então o meu pedido é que as leiam e me dêem a vossa opinião, elas são:_

_**SideLined - **Drarry extremamente picante :)_

_**The Wedding Lulabby - **Hanny doce e envolvente :)_

_Beijos :)_

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**MariaElena: **Oiêe. Obrigada por comentares. Oh muita gente neste momento está com raiva dele, mas acho que não será toda a gente já que ela a vai deixar ir embora :) Oh não desejes a morte dele, ele ainda vai cair em si :b Espero que gostes do capitulo. Beijo Enorme!

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	11. Capitulo X

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

- Gira a cabeça para a esquerda um pouco, Lily. Lily obedeceu.

—Um pouco mais, por favor —lhe pediu o fotógrafo de novo—. Assim! Perfeito!

Estava sentada em um estúdio moderno. Um grupo a observava: o maquiador; o cabeleireiro; Pat Malony, da agência de modelos Imagens, dois fotógrafos e várias pessoas mais ao fundo da sala.

Estava modelando há mais de um mês, mas isso não significava que cada vez lhe resultasse mais fácil.

Certo era que tinha feito amigos, outras modelos e Pat, da agência; sem elas, a vida em Sydney lhe resultaria intolerável. Embora, é obvio, o dinheiro também contava. Quase não podia acreditar o que estava ganhando.

—Lily, um desses sorrisos sonhadores, por favor —lhe pediu o fotógrafo.

Quanto tempo iam manter-la aí sentada?

Pensou em James, era o dia de seu vigésimo oitavo aniversário. Sentia a falta dele, jamais teria acreditado possível sentir tanta saudade. E também se lembrava de Lene.

Lene tinha ficado em Queensland, e James lhe tinha dado trabalho em seu escritório durante o verão. Estava contente com ela, dizia que se davam muito bem com os computadores e que, para o jovem que era, era muito responsável.

Lily falava com eles por telefone todos os dias, pelas tardes. Mas nesse dia, tinha chamado pela manhã para felicitar James e para lhe perguntar se tinha gostado das abotoaduras que lhe tinha presenteado.

—Perfeito! —gritou o fotógrafo com entusiasmo—. Maravilhoso!

—Bem. Posso me levantar já?

—Sim, vamos fazer um descanso.

Pat se aproximou. Era uma mulher inteligente de trinta anos, cabelo preto curto, simpática e com um sorriso sincero.

—Estiveste fabulosa, Lily. És muito natural.

—Senhoras, acredito que terminamos por hoje —anunciou o fotógrafo, aproximando-se. -Me parece que temos tudo o que queríamos.

Lily lançou um suspiro de alívio. Estava cansada.

—Gostarias de um café? —perguntou-lhe Pat—. Algumas das garotas vão ao Rock para tomar algo.

Lily assentiu.

—Sim, gostaria de ir. Obrigado pelo convite.

Pouco tempo depois, saíram em grupo do edifício. As ruas da cidade estavam abarrotadas de gente e tráfego. As garotas falavam de moda e da sessão de fotos do dia seguinte.

—Eh, Lily —uma delas a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou até um quiosque de jornais —. Olhe, é você.

A modelo assinalou a capa de uma revista.

Lily viu aquela foto que haviam feito há algumas semanas. Na foto, estava com um menino pequeno a seu lado e um bonito moreno colado a seu ombro. Ao pé da foto se lia: «Como estar grávida e seguir atraente».

Lily sorriu.

—Não pareço eu —disse Lily, perguntando-se como tinha podido sair tão bonita.

—Não me importaria nada de brincar de casinha com esse aí —disse uma das garotas, e as demais puseram-se a rir.

Entraram em um café freqüentado pelo pessoal da agência. Encontraram uma mesa junto a janela e pediram suas bebidas ao garçom.

—Pat nos disse que te separaste de seu marido —comentou Tara, uma das modelos—. Eu também me separei do meu, suponho que o divórcio é o seguinte passo.

Tara não notou o modo como Lily empalideceu.

Chegaram suas bebidas e Pat trocou o tema da conversa, mas Lily não conseguiu concentrar-se no que diziam.

Não queria o divórcio.

—Bom, a ti o que te parece? —a voz de Pat a tirou de seu ensimesmamento.

—O que?

Lily olhou a sua redor com expressão de desculpa, seus amigas puseram-se a rir.

—Não te inteiraste de nada do que dissemos, verdade?

Lily negou com a cabeça.

—Perdoem, estava distraída.

—Estávamos olhando a esse homem tão bonito —fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, Pat indicou a rua.

—Espero que entre aqui —disse Tara.

Lily olhou através do vidro da janela. Havia um homem fechando com chave a porta de um esportivo vermelho. Só lhe via as costas. Era alto e moreno, usava um traje muito bem cortado, de marca. Sua constituição recordou a James.

Lily apartou os olhos. Tudo recordava a James, pensou zangada consigo mesma.

—Faz muito calor aqui. Alguém quer água? —perguntou olhando a sua redor em busca de um garçom, mas não viu nenhum perto.

Nenhuma das garotas respondeu, todas tinham os olhos fixos no homem do esportivo.

Com um suspiro, Lily se levantou e caminhou para o balcão para pedir a água, pensando que seria mais rápido que esperar que um garçom se aproximasse.

O estabelecimento estava muito concorrido, a maioria dos tamboretes do balcão se encontravam ocupados. As pessoas bebiam todo tipo de café e comia bolos dinamarqueses. O casal sentada junto a ela se levantou, desocupando seus assentos, e Lily se sentou em um dos tamboretes enquanto esperava.

—Deixa-me que a convide a uma taça?

Lily voltou a cabeça para a voz. Sentado vários tamboretes mais à frente do seu estava o fotógrafo que na semana anterior a tinha convidado a sair.

—Ah, Andy, olá. Não te tinha visto —Lily lhe sorriu—. Não, obrigado, só quero um copo de água, estou morta de calor. Estou sentada com as garotas ao lado da janela.

Foi uma tentativa amistosa de desfazer-se dele.

—Está bem, mas não esqueça que manhã temos um encontro. Às nove horas em ponto.

—Não me esquecerei —lhe assegurou ela com um sorriso.

—Interrompo algo?

Essa voz a fez estremecer-se dos pés a cabeça.

Lily girou em seu assento e seus olhos se encontraram com os de James. Não pôde dizer nada, só ficou olhando-o. Durante um segundo pensou que estava sonhando. James era o homem do esportivo vermelho, o homem do terno de marca.

—É você! —exclamou ela por fim.

James sorriu travesamente, um sorriso que fez que o sangue lhe fervesse.

—Assim espero.

—O que estás fazendo aqui?

—Estava-te procurando. Liguei para a agência e me disseram que eu fosse ao estúdio, que estavas ali. No estúdio, me disseram que te encontraria aqui.

A garçonete do balcão se aproximou para lhes servir.

—Café puro para mim —pediu James, depois olhou a Lily.

—Água mineral, por favor.

James se sentou no tamborete contíguo ao de sua mulher. Depois, olhou a Andy, que estava se levantando para partir.

—É uma verdadeira surpresa —disse Lily.

—Queria te fazer uma surpresa —respondeu James, voltando a atenção de novo para ela com um brilho de admiração nos olhos—. Quase não te reconheci ao ver-te.

Lily usava um traje calça cor creme e uma blusa de seda.

—Engordei alguns quilos.

—Estás preciosa —disse ele com toda sinceridade—. Muito...

—Maternal? —disse Lily sorrindo.

—Sofisticada —respondeu James com firmeza—. Eu gosto de como usas o cabelo.

—Obrigado —Lily sorriu timidamente.

Na semana anterior tinha ido a um bom salão de beleza. Embora lhe tinham deixado o mesmo comprimento, tinham-lhe cortado o cabelo em camadas.

—Me alegro de que não tenhas cortado todo o cabelo.

—Alegra-te de verdade? —perguntou ela ofegante.

—Sim. Sempre pensei que tinhas um cabelo muito sexy.

Lily riu.

—Como se pode ter um cabelo sexy?

—Não sei, mas você o tem.

Chegaram suas bebidas, nenhum dos dois tocou a sua. Continuaram olhando-se.

Em qualquer momento despertaria daquele sonho, pensou Lily presa do pânico.

—Quem era o tipo que estava falando contigo? —perguntou James por fim.

—Um dos fotógrafos. Amanhã tenho uma sessão de fotos com ele —respondeu ela sem lhe dar nenhuma importância—. Me diga, como é que vieste, James? Quero dizer que... por que, quando chamei esta manhã, não me disse que ias vir?

—Em primeiro lugar, porque não tive tempo para lhe dizer isso. Tinha um montão de coisas para fazer antes de tomar o avião —James sorriu—. E depois, como já te disse, queria te fazer uma surpresa. Decidi-o ontem à noite, na última hora. Queria vir e ver como estavas.

—Pois não há muito que ver —ela sorriu.

—Não vai nada mal, verdade? Vi-te em montões de revistas, em diferentes poses e com diferentes acompanhantes masculinos.

A Lily deu um tombo o coração. Estava James ciumento? «Por favor, Meu deus, que esteja ciumento», rogou ao céu.

—Não é tão maravilhoso como parece —respondeu ela com sinceridade.

—Em qualquer caso, queria ver que tipo de vida é que levas ultimamente —James se aproximou mais a ela —. Queria ver se estavas cuidando bem do pequeno.

A realidade a golpeou. Para isso era que James tinha ido.

—Naturalmente que sim —a voz de Lily endureceu.

—Sim, já o vejo. Estás radiante —James sorriu—. E o resto, como vai?

—Melhor que nunca —lhe assegurou ela—. E a ti?

—Bem, sem contar que estou um ano mais velho —James se encolheu de ombros.

—Sempre e quando não te tiver endividado até as sobrancelhas...

—Obrigado —respondeu ele secamente.

Ela se pôs a rir.

—Agora sim me levantaste a moral —comentou James burlosamente.

—Feliz aniversário —Lily se inclinou sobre ele e lhe beijou na bochecha.

No mesmo instante, sentiu vergonha e se separou dele. Não pôde olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava tentando comportar-se distante e desapaixonada com um homem pelo qual estava loucamente apaixonada.

James não a amava e não a desejava, recordou-se Lily a si mesma. Quão único lhe interessava era seu filho, por isso estava ali.

—O que achas de sairmos daqui? —perguntou James de repente—. Este lugar está cada vez está mais cheio.

Lily assentiu e ficou olhando enquanto James deixava dinheiro no balcão para pagar suas bebidas. Depois, juntos, saíram à rua.

—De onde tiraste esse carro? —perguntou-lhe ela enquanto James abria a porta do veículo.

—Aluguei-o no aeroporto.

—Já vejo que não escolheste um jipe —brincou ela.

—Já sabes, as garotas gostam destes tipos de carros. E enquanto puder...

—Antes de que o bebê e o carrinho estraguem a imagem? —Lily se pôs a rir.

—Sim, justamente. Bom, o que te parece? Não te deixou hipnotizada?

—O carro não —as palavras saíram da boca de Lily antes de que se desse conta do que acabava de dizer.

—Isso quer dizer que vou receber mais que um beijo na bochecha como felicitação de aniversário? —perguntou James arqueando uma sobrancelha.

—James, eu...

Mas James não a deixou terminar porque, neste momento, apoderou-se de sua boca.

Foi uma carícia breve, firme, dominante e deliciosamente sensual.

Então, James se separou dela.

—Melhor que o que me deste antes.

Lily não podia dizer nada, quase não podia respirar. O coração parecia querer sair de seu peito. Mas não havia amor nesse beijo, recordou-se a si mesma.

—Pensei que podíamos ir jantar. O que te parece?

Ela assentiu.

—Boa idéia.

No interior do café, através da janela, as garotas da agência os olhavam com estupefação.

—Oh, não! —as bochechas de Lily avermelharam imediatamente ao dar-se conta de que tinham público.

—O que te passa? —perguntou James alarmado.

—Estava aí dentro com umas amigas. Nem sequer me despedi delas.

—Isso é tudo? —James sacudiu a cabeça—. Quer entrar para lhes dizer que vamos embora?

—Parece-me que já se deram conta —Lily indicou a janela —. Estão nos olhando.

James voltou a cabeça.

—Então, não passa nada —dedicou às garotas um sorriso e depois de ajudar Lily a entrar no carro, sentou-se ao volante e pôs em marcha o carro —. Te desculpe amanhã pela rápida saída.

A expressão de surpresa que tinha visto em suas amigas fez que Lily risse.

—O que te faz tanta graça?

—Oh, nada. É só que me parece que não se deram conta de que és meu marido.

—Quer dizer que vão acreditar que saíste com o primeiro que te há dito um elogio? —perguntou James em tom de brincadeira.

—Provavelmente —respondeu ela rindo.

—Nunca te vi tão bonita —comentou James com voz suave.

—James, não trate de me enrolar —lhe advertiu ela em tom baixo.

—Não era essa minha intenção.

—Bem.

Sua relação era impossível, disse-se Lily a si mesma com ferocidade. James tinha perdido todos seus direitos em respeito a ela ao deitar-se com Hestia Diggory. Não ia permitir que brincasse com quando tivesse vontade para depois deixá-la. Tinha muito orgulho e muito amor próprio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>People, tenho um comunicado muito importante para vos fazer.<strong>_

_Tipo eu tenho 3 fics neste momento em andamento mas duas delas tem poucos comentários, ou seja, pouca gente deve gostar :(_

_Então o meu pedido é que as leiam e me dêem a vossa opinião, elas são:_

_**Pai Por Acaso** - Sirione, a fic do meu coração! =)_

_**SideLined - **Drarry extremamente picante :)_

_**The Wedding Lulabby - **Hanny doce e envolvente :)_

_Beijos :)_

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	12. Capitulo XI

Boa leitura :)

**_Bom este é o penultimo capitulo! Quero comentarios :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Encontraram um lugar na rua para estacionar e foram andando até o porto.

O sol se estava ocultando e o céu tinha adquirido uma cor rosácea. A brisa do mar era cálida e suave.

—É uma cidade muito preciosa, não é verdade? —comentou Lily enquanto se aproximavam dos restaurantes do porto—. Embora, às vezes, faz um pouco de frio.

James se pôs a rir ao ouvir isso.

—Frio! Diz-o porque está acostumada ao clima tropical de Queensland. Mas se passasse um inverno em Boston, se inteiraria do que é o frio.

—Sente falta de seu país?

—Certamente, mas dos invernos não —James sorriu—. Mas Boston é uma cidade muito bonita. A propósito de Boston, minha mãe me ligou no outro dia e perguntou por ti. Está encantada com isso de que, por fim, vai ter um neto.

—Sério?

—Sim. Embora ficou um pouco preocupada depois de que lhe disse que estavas em Sydney.

—Lhe diga que não se preocupe. Estou bem. E eu adoro Sydney.

—Estou seguro de que isso vai tranqüilizar-la muitíssimo —comentou James sarcasticamente.

Lily se mordeu os lábios. Gostava da mãe de James e não queria que se preocupasse.

—Se me der o número de telefone de sua mãe, chamarei-a.

James não disse nada.

Chegaram ao restaurante e um garçom lhes guiou pelo terraço até uma mesa à beira do mar.

—Vais gostar da comida deste lugar —disse Lily depois de que lhes deixassem com o cardápio —. É realmente bom.

As luzes dos arranha-céu começaram a iluminar o escurecido céu e o edifício da ópera se viu envolta por uma luz azulada.

—Normalmente, não a iluminam com essa cor —disse Lily a James quando este comentou o bonito que se via—. Lhe puseram um tom azul pelo festival que se está celebrando nestes dias. É um edifício fabuloso. Na semana passada fui ver um espetáculo na Ópera e eu gostei muito.

—Sais muito, não? Jantares, teatro... A vida da grande cidade parece muito interessante.

—Estou desfrutando — Lily fez um esforço por mostrar-se positiva, não queria que James soubesse o só que se sentia sem ele.

Enquanto James lia o menu, ela ficou olhando-o furtivamente.

A luz da vela realçava os traços de seu rosto, sublinhando suas proeminentes maçãs do rosto, sua autocrática atração. Tinha o cabelo muito negro, e o terno lhe caía maravilhosamente sobre os largos ombros. Foi então quando notou que estava usando as abotoaduras que ela lhe tinha presenteado.

James elevou o rosto e a surpreendeu olhando-o.

—Onde está Lene esta noite? —perguntou Lily, dissimulando.

—Vai dormir na casa de sua amiga Jenny.

—Esta manhã, quando falei com ela, sabia que você ia vir, verdade?

—Sim. A surpresa pareceu-lhe uma boa idéia —James sorriu maliciosamente—. É uma garota estupenda.

—Que tal vai no escritório?

—Nada mal. Embora, na verdade é que estes dias não há muito trabalho. De todos os modos, é um gênio com os computadores.

—ela me disse que gosta do trabalho —Lily deixou o menu em cima da mesa—. Não te resulta um incomodo, verdade, James? O que quero dizer é que eu queria que ficasse aqui comigo, mas Lene se negou a partir de Queensland.

—Não diga tolices, por que ia incomodar-me? —James franziu o cenho, parecia surpreendê-lo realmente a pergunta—. Essa casa é sua casa, seu lar, Lil. Adora viver ali.

—Bom, de todos os modos... está-te dando muito bem com ela ao lhe dar trabalho e ao deixá-la estar em sua casa.

—Não me estou levando bem —James sacudiu a cabeça—. Necessito de alguém no escritório e Lene é de toda confiança. Acredito que, nestes momentos, é ela quem está tendo que me agüentar e a que se está levando bem comigo. Digamos que ultimamente não estou de muito bom humor.

—Não? —Lily ficou olhando fixamente. Isso era estranho em James, estava acostumado a ter muito bom humor—. Por que?

James hesitou, seus olhos obscureceram.

Lily era tão jovem, pensou James de repente. Jovem, entusiasta e encantada com sua nova vida em uma cidade com tantas coisas para oferecer. Não gostaria de ouvir o motivo pelo qual ele se sentia tão miserável.

—Por nada em especial.

—Pelo estresse do êxito? —perguntou ela em tom ligeiro.

—Sim, algo assim.

—Segue tratando de negócios com Hestia, não? —custou-lhe um verdadeiro esforço não perder a calma.

—Suponho que se pode chamar assim.

A Lily não passou inadvertido o tom irônico de sua voz. Não lhe restava dúvida de que Hestia Diggory seguia em sua vida... e lhe acompanhando pelas noites. A idéia a encolerizou.

—Bom, que tal vai o negócio? —perguntou Lily rapidamente, tentando tirar Hestia da cabeça.

Não queria pensar nela, isso lhe tinha produzido muitas noites em claro.

—Lil, não vim até Sydney para falar do negócio —disse ele com voz séria.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Então, para que vieste?

—Para falar de nós.

Lily não disse nada, mas o coração começou a lhe pulsar com grande força. Tinha ido lhe falar de Hestia? Para lhe pedir o divórcio uma vez que nascesse o bebê?

—Pensei muito desde que te partiu e...

A garçonete apareceu para anotar o jantar nesse momento e Lily ficou perguntando-se o que era o que ele tinha tido intenção de lhe dizer.

James pediu um filé e Lily escolheu pescado, o primeiro prato que viu no menu. Entretanto, tinha perdido a fome.

Quando voltaram a ficar sozinhos, James elevou sua taça de vinho e ficou olhando-a.

—E? —insistiu-lhe ela impaciente.

—E sinto tua falta —sussurrou ele com voz rouca.

—Sente a minha falta? —repetiu Lily esperançada, quase disposta a dar um salto de alegria.

Ele assentiu.

—Eu não gosto de nada que esteja aqui sozinha, e muito menos estando grávida.

As esperanças dela iam desvanecendo-se. Isso era o único que lhe importava, o bebê.

—Quer dizer que deveria passar a gravidez descalça e em sua cozinha? —murmurou Lily zangada.

—Não, não quis dizer isso —os olhos dele faiscaram de fúria—. Não sou um machista, Lil, assim não me acuse disso.

—Então, por que quer que eu volte para casa?

—Porque esse é seu lugar —a voz de James se tornou muito suave—. Porque quero cuidar de ti.

—Não necessito que ninguém me cuide.

Quão único precisava era o amor de James, mas isso era impossível. Quão único lhe preocupava era o bebê. Como Hestia havia dito em uma ocasião, James queria tudo. Bem, pois ela não estava disposta a voltar quando ele desejasse. E era muito arrogante por parte de James esperar que o fizesse.

Fez-se um cômodo silêncio entre os dois.

—Além disso, tenho muito trabalho —Lily se encolheu de ombros—. É melhor que esteja ganhando dinheiro aqui a ser um estorvo para ti em Queensland.

—Não te considero um estorvo —declarou James com voz grave.

—Pode ser que não, mas necessito de um pouco de independência.

James franziu o cenho.

—Então, és feliz?

A pergunta de James a pegou de surpresa. Vacilou. Se queria ser honesta, não podia responder afirmativamente, mas seu orgulho lhe impedia de confessá-lo.

—É uma pergunta estúpida.

Chegou sua comida. Lily nunca tinha tido menos fome.

James trocou o tema de conversa.

—Ontem te vi na capa de uma revista, estavas sensacional.

—Como permanecer atraente durante a gravidez? —não pôde evitar sorrir—. Um pouco tolo, não te parece?

James se encolheu de ombros.

—Deve estar orgulhosa de ter saído na capa de uma revista. É um grande lucro.

—A competição é muito forte —admitiu Lily—. A verdade é que me tem feito ilusão sair na capa de uma revista.

—Qual é o seguinte projeto?

—Amanhã tenho uma sessão de fotos com a roupa do estilista Rupert Williams.

—Tem-me impressionado. É um dos melhores estilistas, não?

—Sim. Tem muito talento. Nunca pensei que poderia ter algo de Rupert Williams em meu guarda-roupa, mas agora tenho várias coisas dele. O mau é que é roupa de gestante e não poderei usar-las depois de que nasça o bebê.

—Tal e como vão as coisas, poderá ter roupa de muitos outros estilistas de moda —disse James em tom ligeiro.

—É possível —Lily o olhou aos olhos, era evidente que James pensava que tinha um futuro muito promissor profissionalmente.

—Estou orgulhoso de ti, Lily —disse ele com voz doce—. Mas estou um pouco preocupado por ti. Tenho-te muito carinho.

—Sei —respondeu Lily com o coração encolhido.

Sabia que James a queria, mas não da forma que ela teria gostado que a quisesse.

—Não sou um machista. Tem direito a avançar em sua profissão e a levar a vida que quiser. Mas eu... —James vacilou, parecia estar procurando as palavras adequadas—. Não quero que esqueça que sou o pai de seu filho.

—Não vou esquecer-lo, James —lhe respondeu ela friamente, e se recostou no respaldo do assento.

Para isso era que ele tinha ido vê-la? Assustou-se ao vê-la na capa de uma revista em companhia de outro homem e lhe tinha assustado a possibilidade de perder a seu filho?

—Sério, não tem que preocupar-se por mim —disse ela—. Estou muito contente aqui. Tenho uma animada vida social e um promissor futuro profissional.

O rosto moreno de James ficou impassível, desprovido de emoção.

O garçom apareceu para levar os pratos, e eles pediram café.

—Quanto tempo vais estar em Sydney?

—Volto para Queensland amanhã pela manhã.

Lily se perguntou se tinha pensado em passar a noite com ela na casa do Sirius. Pensar em como fossem dormir fez que o pulso lhe acelerasse.

—Tenho dois assentos reservados no avião —James a olhou fixamente do lado oposto da mesa.

Lily franziu o cenho. Típico de James. Sempre tão seguro de si mesmo, tão arrogante.

—Acabo de dizê-lo, não posso ir amanhã —respondeu ela com firmeza—. Tenho trabalho.

—Era só que tinha esperado... —James se encolheu de ombros.

A brisa do mar fez que Lily se estremecesse.

—Tens frio? —perguntou-lhe James.

—Ou isso, ou é o cansaço. Importa-te que não tomemos o café e que vamos para casa?

—Refere-te ao apartamento de Sirius? —corrigiu-lhe James.

—Sim, me refiro a isso —respondeu ela apartando o olhar de seu marido para tomar sua bolsa.

Mas, na realidade, não sabia a que se referiu. Nesse momento, a mente não lhe funcionava. Estava desiludida porque James tivesse aceito com tanta facilidade sua negativa em voltar com ele a Queensland.

O coração lhe dizia uma coisa, a mente a guiava por outros caminhos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>People, tenho um comunicado muito importante para vos fazer.<strong>_

_Tipo eu tenho 3 fics neste momento em andamento mas duas delas tem poucos comentários, ou seja, pouca gente deve gostar :(_

_Então o meu pedido é que as leiam e me dêem a vossa opinião, elas são:_

_**Pai Por Acaso** - Sirione, a fic do meu coração! =)_

_**SideLined - **Drarry extremamente picante :)_

_**The Wedding Lulabby - **Hanny doce e envolvente :)_

_Beijos :)_

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	13. Capitulo XII

Boa leitura :)

**_OMG! Eu cometi um erro :|_**

**_Tipo eu disse que o capitulo anterior era o penúltimo mas não, desculpem desculpem!_**

**_De qualquer forma, espero que fiquem feliz por ainda não ter acabado._**

**_A Historia tem 13 capitulo + Epilogo._**

**_Desculpem :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

- Bonita esta casa —comentou James enquanto Lily fazia um café—. Sirius não deve ir nada mal.

—Sim, é bonita, verdade? —respondeu Lily para dizer algo.

Tinha coisas mais importantes nas quais pensar.

—Veio a ver-te?

—Não —Lily levou a bandeja à sala de estar e a pôs na mesa de centro —. Mas dá igual a venha ou não, há três dormitórios.

James estava de costas para ela olhando o porto através da janela. Era uma vista fabulosa, com os navios iluminados e os edifícios perfilando-se contra o céu escuro da noite.

Voltou-se e contemplou a decoração da sala, com tapetes claro e abajures brancos em contraste com o azul mediterrâneo das paredes.

Lily serviu o café e se sentou no sofá.

O terno escuro sentava muito bem a James, aumentava sua atrativo. Vê-lo era um imenso prazer. Lily teria dado qualquer coisa para estar em seus braços fazendo amor.

Mas para ele só seria sexo, e Lily não sabia se poderia suportar a amargura que a falta de amor lhe produzia. Mas... como iam dormir?

James se aproximou e tomou sua taça de café.

O silêncio entre ambos se fez quase evidente.

Lily levantou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram com os de James.

—Onde pensa passar a noite? —ela obrigou-se a perguntar.

—Onde quer que a passe?

James tinha escapado da pergunta magistralmente.

—Bom, a verdade é que estou esgotada. Mas pode dormir em qualquer dos outros dois dormitórios.

—Se isso for o que quer, bem —respondeu James com equanimidade.

Não, isso não era o que Lily queria. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e se massageou a nuca, que tinha começado a lhe doer. Na realidade, doía-lhe todo o corpo.

—Vejamos... não quer voltar para casa comigo e quer que durmamos em habitações separadas. Perdoa se te pareço um pouco lento, mas está tratando de me dizer que nosso «matrimônio de conveniência» chegou a seu fim? —perguntou ele burlosamente.

—Não estou tratando de te dizer nada. Estou cansada, James. Dói-me as costas e estou acordada desde as sete horas da manhã.

James continuou contemplando-a por uns segundos.

—Não deveria trabalhar tantas horas seguidas —disse ele por fim.

—James, não estou doente. Vou ao ginecologista regularmente e...

—Está bem, está bem —James a interrompeu imediatamente—. E para que não haja equívocos, direi-te que não vim aqui pensando em que ias deitar-te comigo. Captei a indireta quando partiu de Queensland. Embora tinha a esperança de que umas semanas aqui fariam que te desse conta de tudo que tens renunciado.

—Renunciado? —Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

—Vamos, Lil, por favor! —exclamou ele com impaciência—. Me necessita. Vais ter um filho, um filho dos dois, e esse menino me necessita. Pode seguir jogando e dizer a ti mesma que tens tudo, mas não é assim.

—Que cara mais dura.

Mas Lily sabia que James tinha razão, necessitava-lhe, embora não pelos motivos que ele tinha exposto.

—O que quer dizer?

—Sabes perfeitamente. É você quem quer tudo —Lily voltou a massagear a nuca, estava muito tensa —. Além disso, eu não disse que tinha intenção de ficar a viver aqui definitivamente.

—Nesse caso, quais são suas intenções? —James deixou o café na mesa.

—Cumprir com os compromissos de trabalho que contraí aqui.

James se passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Viu-a massageando a nuca, aproximou-se do sofá, sentou-se ao lado de Lily e começou a lhe massagear os ombros. O gesto, surpreendeu e comoveu a Lily.

Durante um momento, a massagem foi uma bênção. Mas pouco a pouco, as mãos de James acenderam sua paixão.

—Tudo bem? Melhor? —perguntou-lhe ele com voz rouca.

Lily fechou os olhos e, durante uns instantes, permitiu-se gozar do prazer do contato. Tinha sentido tanto a sua falta...

—Sim, muito melhor —respondeu ela com voz entrecortada.

—Sei que tem compromissos aqui, mas nossa cama está muito fria e muito vazia desde que te partiu, Lil —o rouco sussurro aumentou a chama da paixão.

Lily queria jogar-se em seus braços e lhe dizer o muito que tinha sentido sua falta. Mas sabia que James não falava a sério, que era uma estratégia para fazê-la voltar com a fim de assegurar o controle sobre seu filho.

James lhe retirou uns fios de cabelo do rosto e, com ternura, baixou a cabeça para lhe beijar o pescoço. A doce carícia foi muito para Lily, que notou como se vinham abaixo suas defesas.

James lhe pôs os dedos no queixo e a beijou.

A paixão foi tão vital e intensa como sempre tinha sido entre os dois. Os lábios de James eram suaves, persuasivos e irresistíveis.

Com desespero, Lily pensou que se permitisse a ele seguir, acabaria indo-se com ele a Queensland no dia seguinte.

Separou-se de seu marido em uma desesperada tentativa de não perder a cabeça.

—Pára, James. Agora não posso.

Olhou-o. Os olhos dele eram dois poços negros.

Separou-se dele uns centímetros mais.

—Escolhe a habitação que quiser. As duas camas parecem... —um pontapé do bebê a interrompeu —. James...!

—O que? O que te passa?

James se ajoelhou no chão diante dela.

—Não se preocupe, já passa. É que o bebê me deu um pontapé, faz muito isso.

—Desde quando?

Viu nos olhos de James uma profunda tristeza, uma imensa saudade.

—Há umas semanas —admitiu ela.

Então, tomou a mão de seu marido e a levou ao ventre.

Depois de uns momentos, o bebê voltou ao ataque.

—Meu Deus, eu o senti!

James ficou perplexo e maravilhado. Seguia com a mão no ventre dela quando o bebê deu outro pontapé.

Lily deu um pulo no assento e James pôs-se a rir.

—Acredito que temos um jogador de futebol!

—Sim, eu também acredito. E dói!

—Achas que está tentando nos dizer algo? —perguntou James com um sorriso travesso.

—Como o que? Como... «Eh, vão se deitar já que quero dormir» —ela riu.

—Ou como... «Eh, esse é meu papai. Está sentindo a minha falta?».

Lily o olhou com tristeza. Era ela quem lhe tinha sentido a falta dele.

—Encontra-te bem? —perguntou James com o cenho franzido.

Lily assentiu.

—Ora, parece que dormiu.

—Possivelmente nós também deveríamos nos deitar.

—Sim.

Lily se levantou do sofá e começou a colocar as taças de café na bandeja.

—Deixa isso, eu o farei —disse James—. Você vá se deitar.

Lily assentiu.

—Obrigado.

Estava consciente de que ele a seguia com o olhar ao abrir a porta do dormitório. Queria voltar-se e lhe dizer que a acompanhasse, mas não o fez.

Uns leves golpes na porta a despertaram na manhã seguinte.

—Lily, posso entrar?

—Sim —respondeu ela.

Tinha passado uma noite terrível e se sentia esgotada.

A porta se abriu e James entrou com uma taça de chá na mão. Estava completamente vestido e, ao vê-lo assim, a Lily lhe gelou o sangue.

—Te vais tão cedo?

James assentiu e lhe deixou a taça de chá na mesinha de noite.

—Obrigado —disse ela.

Depois, tomou a taça de chá e olhou o despertador. Eram seis e meia.

—A que hora tens que estar no trabalho hoje? —perguntou-lhe James.

—Às nove horas. A que hora sai seu avião?

—Às oito horas.

Fez-se um espesso silêncio.

—Se quiser, levarei-te ao aeroporto.

James esboçou um irônico sorriso.

—Enfim, suponho que terei que me conformar com isso.

Ficou olhando quando Lily apartou os lençóis e se levantou da cama.

Alegrava-se de ter posto uma camisola de Rupert Williams. Recolhia-lhe os peitos modestamente e caía em dobras, dissimulando seu inchado ventre. Lily se perguntou se James se alegrava de não haver-se deitado com ela. Supunha que as mulheres grávidas não resultavam excitantes aos homens

-Vou tomar uma ducha rápida, não demorarei.

James assentiu.

—Nesse caso, deixo-te para que se arrume tranqüilamente.

Ela lhe dedicou um frio sorriso e entrou no banheiro do dormitório.

Ao sair da ducha, cobriu-se com uma toalha branca e voltou para dormitório.

Não havia ninguém. Sentou-se diante da cômoda e começou a secar o cabelo com o secador.

Uns momentos mais tarde, James entrou.

—Chamam-lhe ao telefone —disse ele com voz seca.

—Ah! —Lily desligou o secador —. Quem é?

—Sirius.

Lily se levantou e James ficou olhando enquanto se dirigia à sala de estar. Lily tinha umas pernas incrivelmente longas e bem formadas, e a toalha enfatizava a perfeição de seu corpo. O cabelo lhe caía em cascata por cima dos ombros.

—Olá, Sirius —disse ela com voz animada—. Não, não me despertaste. Estava-me preparando para ir trabalhar. Sério? Não, estupendo.

Lily olhou a James.

Viu-lhe observá-la com escuro olhar. Parecia zangado. Lily se perguntou se estaria preocupado pela hora.

—Está bem, até então —disse a Sirius precipitadamente—. Bom, tenho que te deixar já. Sim, James está aqui.

Depois de desligar, Lily voltou a olhar a seu marido.

—Desculpe. Em seguida estarei pronta.

Ao passar a seu lado a caminho do dormitório, James lhe agarrou a mão.

—O que acontece? —perguntou-lhe ela surpreendida.

—O que Sirius queria?

—Só queria me dizer que vai vir no fim de semana que vem.

—Avisou-te par o caso de ocorrer a mim vir também?

Lily franziu o cenho.

—Não, claro que não. O que importa a ele que esteja ou não?

—Estou seguro de que te quererá só para ele.

—Não diga tolices, Sirius não é desse tipo —respondeu ela rapidamente.

—Não? —James passou o olhar pelo corpo de sua esposa—. Eu não estaria tão seguro, sobre tudo, se você passear pela casa assim.

—Assim, como? James, que demônios te passa? Sabe perfeitamente que entre Sirius e eu não há nada.

—Fica assim pela casa quando ele está aqui? —perguntou James furioso.

—Já te disse ontem à noite que Sirius não esteve em Sydney desde que estou aqui.

—Sei o que me disse ontem à noite.

—Está-me chamando de mentirosa? Jamais te menti, James.

—Sei. Sempre foste brutalmente honesta —James a olhou encolerizado—. Do que te estou acusando é de você estar provocando.

—Eu... Eu não tenho feito nada.

—Exceto andar pelo apartamento como uma deusa. Com um olhar que diz: «ver, mas não tocar».

—Eu não tenho feito isso —Lily sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de compreender a súbita ira de James—. ficastes louco?

—Não, você me está me deixando louco.

Então, James lhe passou as pontas dos dedos pelo início dos seios.

De repente, Lily se deu conta de quão nua estava sob a toalha. Com apenas um puxão, ficaria completamente nua diante dele. A idéia a fez sentir-se extremamente vulnerável.

—Não quero que fiques neste apartamento com Sirius Black, maldita seja.

Lily franziu o cenho, o aborrecimento foi em sua ajuda.

—Não me diga o que posso ou não fazer. Não és meu dono, James. Nem você nem nenhum outro homem. Sou proprietária de mim mesma. Posso fazer o que quiser e quando quiser. Sou independente economicamente e...

—E a mulher mais cabeça dura e irritante que conheci em minha vida —lhe interrompeu James—. Já deixaste claro que és uma mulher independente. Agora, sou eu quem vai deixar algo claro. Necessito-te, Lily, e o ciúmes estão me matando. Não posso suportar a idéia de que você e Sirius estejam aqui sozinhos. Quero que você e o bebê estejam em casa, em seu lar. A vida é horrível sem ti. Quero que volte. Quero te tocar, te beijar e te fazer amor quando me der vontade.

—Não, isso não é verdade —ela o olhou furiosa. Para ela, James tinha perdido seus direitos no momento em que converteu Hestia Diggory em sua amante—. É um maldito hipócrita, James Potter. Você não me quer contigo. O que acontece é que te assusta que outro sim me queira porque o que realmente quer é brincar de família feliz. Você adoraria que voltasse para casa, tivesse o bebê e depois voltasse a desaparecer, deixando para ti o bebê. Isso é o que quer de verdade.

James ficou olhando-a.

—Equivoca-te, Lil. Quero a ti —para ilustrar suas palavras, acariciou-lhe os seios por cima da toalha —. Te quero agora mesmo.

—Não faça isso... —Lily foi segurar a toalha, mas lhe escapou e caiu ao chão. Seus seios se esmagaram contra o duro peito de James.

—Não tem idéia do muito que te desejo —James baixou a cabeça e lhe beijou o ombro nu.

Ela respirou profunda e tremente, enquanto tratava de obrigar a si mesma a dizer a ele que parasse. Mas, na realidade, não queria. Seu aborrecimento se transformou em desejo.

James voltou a lhe beijar o ombro, depois, a garganta e as orelhas...

Lily gemeu de prazer.

Então, de repente, James se separou dela. Lily se apressou a recolher a toalha e a tapar-se. Em seguida olhou a seu marido sem dizer nada, perguntando-se por que havia voltado atrás.

—Me desculpe, Lil. Não deveria ter começado... Sinto muito.

James se puxou os cabelos em um gesto de absoluto pesar. Depois, deu-se meia volta para agarrar sua bolsa de viagem, que tinha deixado junto à porta.

—James, eu...

—Não, não diga nada. Você tem razão e eu estava equivocado. Sinto muito. Nunca devia te convencer para que te casasse comigo, e é absurdo que trate de te dizer o que tem que fazer.

James pôs uma mão na maçaneta da porta e acrescentou.

—O melhor é que eu me vá.

Lily pensou que o coração ia partir-se em dois.

—Se quer voltar para Queensland, Lily, prometo-te que não te incomodarei. E mais, partirei-me da casa e a deixarei para ti. O que te parece?

Lily não podia pronunciar uma palavra.

—Decide o que quer fazer —disse ele com voz fraca —. Sei que quer ser independente, mas não esqueça que estarei encantando de manter a ti e ao bebê.

As lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Lily.

—Espero que algum dia me perdoe —disse ele em voz baixa—. O problema é que te amo, Lil. Sempre te amei e sempre te amarei, e isso está me deixando louco.

Durante uns segundos, Lily se perguntou se tinha ouvido bem. Não podia acreditar que essas palavras tivessem saído dos lábios de seu marido.

Quando conseguiu recuperar o sentido para poder responder, a porta se fechou atrás de James. Lily correu para a porta e a abriu, mas ele já tinha desaparecido. A luz do elevador lhe indicou que estava descendo.

Ficou no patamar, frustrada. Se não estivesse nua teria saído correndo atrás dele.

Fechou a porta de um golpe e depois se apoiou nela. James a amava de verdade ou se estava burlando dela? Não podia acreditar o que lhe havia dito.

Nesse momento, soou o telefone.

Era Sirius.

—você disse que James está aí? —perguntou Sirius com cautela.

—Sim, estava. Mas acaba de partir.

—Encontra-te bem?

—Acredito que sim... Quando disse que vens a Sydney?

—No próximo fim de semana, por que?

—Porque pode ser que não esteja aqui —decidiu Lily subitamente—. Vou ver se consigo um vôo o quanto antes possível. Na realidade, vou ver se posso partir hoje mesmo. Preciso falar com James.

—Não esqueça que tem uma sessão com Rupert hoje. Não pode partir e deixá-lo plantado —lhe advertiu Sirius.

Lily se mordeu os lábios. Tinha que cumprir com suas obrigações, e a primeira obrigação era comparecer à sessão dessa manhã.

—Tens razão, Sirius, tenho trabalho hoje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>People, tenho um comunicado muito importante para vos fazer.<strong>_

_Tipo eu tenho 3 fics neste momento em andamento mas duas delas tem poucos comentários, ou seja, pouca gente deve gostar :(_

_Então o meu pedido é que as leiam e me dêem a vossa opinião, elas são:_

_**Pai Por Acaso** - Sirione, a fic do meu coração! =)_

_**SideLined - **Drarry extremamente picante :)_

_**The Wedding Lulabby - **Hanny doce e envolvente :)_

_Beijos :)_

**Respostas aos comentarios:**

**MariaElena: **Oiê, oh não faz mal o que interessa é que comentaste :) Que bom que adoras-te, oh espero que o capitulo tenha reduzido um pouco a tua raiva e a curiosidade! Até ao proximo, e obrigada por comentares :) Beijo

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	14. Capitulo XIII

Boa leitura :)

**_Não é plagio, simplesmente é uma adaptação!_**

**_Este definitivamente é o ultimo capitulo, só ficando em falta o epilogo :)_**

**_So, espero muitos reviews !_**

**_BEIJOS_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

James não podia encontrar nada no escritório. Tinha dado o dia livre a Lene e agora lhe pesava.

Lançou um juramento e fechou de repente uma das gavetas do arquivo.

Foi até a mesa de Lily e abriu várias gavetas.

Não via a lista em nenhuma parte. Quão único viu foi um par de botinhas de bebê. Tomou na mão e sentiu a dor mais profunda que tinha sentido na vida.

Voltou a colocar as botinhas na gaveta e fechou dando um golpe.

Possivelmente não devia ter ido direito do aeroporto ao escritório. Estava cansado.

Os últimos meses tinham sido uma loucura de atividade. Havia se casado e se separado, e esperava um filho. Sua sócia nos negócios havia lhe deixado louco, embora tinha esperado até assinar o contrato para realmente lhe fazer a vida impossível.

Hestia se tinha jogado em cima dele em Perth e depois no dia de seu casamento. Foi nesse momento quando se deu conta do muito que amava Lily, do muito que queria passar o resto da vida com ela.

Depois da morte de Clare, pensou que jamais voltaria a apaixonar-se por uma mulher. Agora, resultava irônico que a mulher a qual amava com loucura lhe tivesse rechaçado.

Voltou a abrir uma gaveta e a fechá-lo de novo, voltando-se para perguntar onde estaria a maldita lista. Se não tivesse se desfeito já de Hestia, pensaria que ela a tinha tomado. Agora já não tinha dúvida de que havia levado a lista que, no momento, acreditou que Lily a tinha extraviado. Quanto mais o pensava, mais convencido estava disso. Essa mulher estava louca e se alegrava enormemente de haver-se desfeito dela.

Estava anoitecendo quando Lily saiu do aeroporto de Cairns e subiu em um táxi para ir a sua casa.

O condutor não parou de falar enquanto percorria a auto-estrada Cook. Lily agradeceu a distração, isso lhe impedia de pensar.

Mas quando o táxi entrou no caminho que conduzia a sua casa, a mente de Lily abandonou a conversa corriqueira.

As luzes da sala de estar estavam acesas, a luz se filtrava pelos vidros da janela iluminando o alpendre.

Sentiu que o coração lhe pulsava com mais força quando o táxi se deteve diante da casa.

—Espere que eu desça para ajudá-la com as malas —disse o taxista animadamente.

—Obrigado.

Lily recebeu com agrado o ar quente da noite e o murmúrio das ondas.

Enquanto o táxi se afastava, Lily encontrou as chaves na bolsa. Abriu e entrou em sua casa.

A sala de estar estava vazia, embora as luzes estivessem acesas e a rádio a todo volume.

Era maravilhoso estar em casa outra vez. Olhou a seu redor sorridente.

Esperava com todo seu coração que James tivesse sido sincero ao lhe dizer que a amava e que sentia sua falta. Apoiando-se nessa crença tinha deixado tudo em Sydney. Agora, tinha voltado para seu lar.

—Olá! —disse Lily em voz alta e tremente.

De repente, sentiu-se muito nervosa.

Não obteve resposta. Pôs as malas no chão e se dirigiu à cozinha.

Lene estava ali, preparando café. Quase lhe caiu a taça ao dar a volta e ver Lily.

—O que estás fazendo aqui? —ofegou cheia de surpresa.

No mesmo instante, Lene deixou a taça de café e foi abraçar a sua irmã.

—Não podia seguir em Sydney um minuto mais —Lily sorriu travesamente—. Decidi voltar o quanto antes para me assegurar de que começa as aulas a seu tempo.

—Estou desejando voltar —respondeu Lene—. Depois de trabalhar com James, sei o que isso significa realmente.

—Acreditava que você gostava.

—E eu gosto. Mas tivemos um que outro problema.

—Por que não me disse isso quando falamos por telefone?

—Porque James resolveu tudo —Lene se encolheu de ombros—. Além disso, a maioria dos problemas tiveram que ver com Hestia Diggory. No momento em que te partiu começou a vir ao escritório e não podíamos tirar-la de cima. Um dia, inclusive foi de noite. Tinha uma fixação com James.

—Sim? —a Lily o coração começou a galopar.

—Mas se desfez dela. Rompeu o contrato que tinha com Hestia. Nunca lhe vi tão furioso.

—Rompeu o contrato? —perguntou Lily com assombro. - Isso deve lhe ter custado uma fortuna.

Lene assentiu.

—Não sabíamos se o negócio ia poder continuar ou se ia a pique. Mas James me pediu que não te dissesse nada, não queria que se preocupasse. Enfim, agora já não importa porque tudo está arrumado. James assinou um contrato com outra empresa, uma empresa que se chama Banks. Hoje mesmo nos hão dito que vão comprar a parte de Hestia no negócio e que vão se encarregar também dos gastos jurídicos.

—Então, o negócio está bem?

—Melhor que bem. James fez um contrato estupendo. Não lhe compreendo, deveria estar dando saltos de alegria e, entretanto, está muito abatido.

—Está abatido?

—Sim. Está no escritório, voltou para lá depois de jantar —Lene franziu o cenho—. Por que não veio com ele ontem?

—Tinha uma última sessão de trabalho —Lily agarrou as chaves do carro que estavam penduradas em um gancho ao lado da porta—. Vou lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Lene sorriu maliciosamente.

—Eu gostaria de ver a cara dele quando te vir.

O carro de Lily estava na garagem. Custou-lhe muito fazê-lo arrancar e, quando o conseguiu, o motor fez ruídos estranhos no meio caminho da casa.

O pára-brisa estava muito sujo, Lily lhe jogou água e ligou o limpador de pára-brisas. A operação piorou a situação, agora quase não podia ver nada.

Estava acostumado a ter um pano no chão do carro. Acendeu a luz do interior do veículo e se agachou para procurar o pano.

Não o viu. O que sim viu foi uma longa serpente de cor marrom no chão que começou a deslizar-se para cima, para o assento.

O susto paralisou Lily durante uns segundos. Por fim, levantou os olhos para o caminho. Foi então quando viu um carro indo diretamente para ela.

Tudo pareceu ocorrer em câmara lenta. Ouviu a buzina e girou o volante para evitar ao outro veículo, mas embora fosse em alta velocidade, perdeu o controle do carro e caiu em um pequeno barranco. Quão último recordou foi o golpe que se deu na cabeça contra o vidro do carro. Depois, tudo se desvaneceu a seu redor.

—Lily —a voz parecia proceder de muito longe—. Lily, estás bem?

Parecia a voz de James. Lily tentou abrir os olhos, mas não pôde. Era uma sensação muito estranha e se assustou.

Ouviu abrir a porta do carro e se deu conta de que uns fortes braços a levantavam brandamente.

Cheirava a borracha queimada e isso lhe produziu náuseas. Lily gemeu e escondeu o rosto no peito de um homem. Cheirou a colônia de James. As náuseas passaram. A cabeça lhe martelava.

—Lily, estás bem?

Sentiu as mãos dele em todo o corpo em busca de ossos quebrados. Recordou a serpente e se estremeceu. Depois, deixou de tremer.

—Lily... Por favor, meu Deus, que esteja bem, que não lhe aconteça nada. Se lhe ocorresse algo... —quão último ouviu foi a angústia da voz de James.

A cabeça descansava em algo suave e brando. Abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu enfocar bem. Viu uma escura sombra ao lado da cama e o brilho de uma janela. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Tinha a garganta seca e se sentia dolorida.

Precisava beber algo, mas não conseguia articular uma palavra.

Onde estava? Perguntou-se presa do pânico. Onde estava James?

—Está recuperando a consciência —disse uma voz que Lily não reconheceu.

Sentindo-se esgotada, fechou os olhos de novo. Então, alguém lhe pôs algo nos lábios. Sentiu a água molhando-os.

—Querida... Lily... —a rouca preocupação da voz de seu marido fez que as lágrimas aflorassem a seus olhos.

Voltou a abri-los.

A escura silhueta começou a cobrar forma.

Sentiu uma mão lhe acariciando a bochecha.

—Onde estou? —sussurrou ela ao enfocar por fim o rosto de seu marido.

—No hospital. Mas não te aconteceu nada grave, logo vais estar bem —a suave e afirmativa voz contradizia a preocupação de sua expressão.

James estava pálido e seus olhos cheios de angústia.

Lily franziu o cenho.

—Não tem bom aspecto. Encontra-te mal?

Ele sorriu levemente.

—Não, só estava preocupado por ti. Deste-me um susto enorme.

—Sim? —Lily franziu o cenho.

—Tiveste um acidente, não o recordas? —disse ele com ternura—. Esteve a ponto de colidir comigo.

A Lily deu um tombo o coração ao recordar. A serpente, o carro, o golpe na cabeça.

Lançou um grunhido.

—E o bebê? Meu bebê está bem? James, me diga a verdade —disse Lily, agora presa do pânico.

—Tranqüila, Lil —James tomou as mãos nas suas —. Os médicos têm feito uns exames e... pelo que sabem, o bebê está bem.

—O que quer dizer com isso de pelo que sabem? —perguntou Lily abrindo desmesuradamente os olhos.

—Só o que disse. Ainda não têm todos os resultados dos exames.

Ela ficou olhando com expressão de absoluta estupefação.

—Lil, tudo sairá bem.

—E se não for assim? —as lágrimas começaram a lhe rodar pelas bochechas.

—Já verá como é assim —disse ele com firmeza—. Vamos, anjo, tens que ser forte. Quero que fiques bem. Isso é o mais importante do mundo para mim.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça e se mordeu os lábios.

—Seu filho é o mais importante para ti, e se eu o perdesse... —lhe quebrou a voz—. Se o perdesse, já não quereria estar comigo.

Viu perplexidade nos olhos de seu marido.

—Céus, isso não é verdade. Amo-te com todo meu coração e sempre te amarei, aconteça o que acontecer.

—Diz-o a sério? —perguntou Lily com voz tremente, incerta.

James assentiu.

—Não, se preocupe, não lhe acontecerá nada —James vacilou um instante, seus olhos se obscureceram —. E se não for assim, enfrentaremos a isso juntos.

Lily apartou uma mão e se tocou o ventre por cima dos lençóis.

—Não poderei suportá-lo, James. Se o bebê estiver... morto... não poderei suportá-lo.

Lily tentou sentar-se na cama, mas ele não o permitiu. Lhe pondo as mãos nos ombros, impediu que se incorporasse.

—Lil, está nas mãos de Deus —lhe sussurrou James ao ouvido—. Aconteça o que acontecer, quero que saiba que te amo.

—Eu também te amo —lhe sussurrou ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

James se separou de sua mulher e ambos se olharam durante prolongados momentos.

—Sabe o muito que esperei te ouvir dizer isso? —murmurou James.

—O teria dito antes de...

James sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não com o coração. Te casar comigo era menos importante que sua carreira como modelo. Sempre o soube.

—James, isso não é verdade —sussurrou Lily com doçura—. Meu amor por ti sempre esteve antes que qualquer coisa.

James franziu o cenho como se não pudesse acreditar nela.

—Nesse caso, por que partiu a Sydney?

—Porque descobri que Hestia era sua amante, que mentiste a respeito do caso de vocês, que não era coisa do passado. E me parti porque não podia suportá-lo -as lágrimas voltaram a lhe correr pelas bochechas—. Mas já se acabou, verdade, James?

James a olhou fixamente.

—Lil, nunca te menti. O caso com Hestia acabou faz anos.

—Isso não é verdade. Ouvi-os... vi-os juntos.

—Ouviu e viu o que? —James parecia verdadeiramente perplexo.

—Aos dois, na festa —Lily tratou de não mostrar-se tão furiosa como começava a sentir-se, mas o tremor da voz a traiu.

—Estavam sozinhos em seu escritório. E não tente me dizer que só falavam de negócios, porque não é assim. Disse que a necessitava, e ela te recordou que não estava apaixonado por mim.

—Quando disse que a necessitava, referi-me somente aos negócios, e ao fato de que era ela quem punha o capital —James se mordeu os lábios—. Céus, é evidente que não ficou ouvindo o resto, porque lhe disse o muito que te amava e o muito que desejava ter um filho contigo. Mas Hestia... não sei, ficou muito estranha. Era como se só ouvisse o que queria ouvir, e depois dava a volta às coisas.

James se encolheu de ombros antes de continuar.

—Desde o caso em Perth, não tenho feito mais que amaldiçoar a mim mesmo. Acredito que Hestia está um pouco transtornada. Sabia que veio a meu apartamento no dia do casamento? Não lhe disse isso porque, com o desgostosa que estava com o cartão, não queria piorar as coisas. Além disso, não estava seguro de que acreditasse em mim. Enfim, atirou-se para mim e... não sabe o quanto me alegrei de que Sirius aparecesse de improviso.

—Oh, James! Tinha tanto medo de que a quisesse. Pensava que recordava a Clare e que por isso você gostava tanto dela.

—Demônios, claro que não!

—Quando sai de sua festa, ela me disse que tinham relações, que estavam se deitando juntos. E me disse que, se lhe dizia isso, retiraria-se do negócio e faria que sua empresa fracassasse.

James lançou uma maldição.

—Que loucura! Mas não é de estranhar que te dissesse isso. A mim, não deixava de me recordar que ela era a sócia capitalista e que a necessitava. Entretanto, ao final, resultou que ela me necessitava mais que eu a ela. Por fim, rompemos e estou fazendo negócios com outra empresa, mas não lhe disse isso porque não queria que se preocupasse.

James acariciou o rosto de sua mulher e acrescentou.

—Foi tudo um pesadelo, mas nunca te menti, anjo.

—Oh, James, não deveria ter deixado que interferisse desta maneira em nossas vidas —disse Lily com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

James lhe secou as lágrimas com a mão.

—Agora já não importa, Hestia saiu que nossas vidas para sempre.

James se agachou e a beijou. Depois, fechou os olhos e ficou abraçado a ela.

—Estava desesperado sem ti.

—E eu sem ti —respondeu Lily com voz quebrada.

Ficaram um momento abraçados, sem dizer nada.

—Acreditas que o bebê estará bem? —sussurrou Lily—. Quando lhe disseram que teriam os resultados dos exames?

—Não me disseram. Fui várias vezes para falar com o médico, mas ainda estavam estudando-os.

Lily respirou profundamente. Tinha muito medo.

—Assim era você no carro que tratei de me esquivar? —perguntou ela com voz tremente.

—Sim. Me diga, o que te aconteceu? Estavas conduzindo pelo lado contrário.

—Havia uma serpente em meu carro.

—Uma serpente!

Lily assentiu.

—Quando a vi, perdi o controle do carro.

—Menos mal que nenhum dos dois conduzíamos depressa. Deste-me um verdadeiro susto, Lil.

—Eu também levei um bom susto. Na realidade, ainda sigo assustada. James, onde está o médico? Acredito que não posso agüentar muito mais sem saber o que acontece.

James se separou dela.

—Bem, vou ver-lo agora mesmo.

James estava levantando-se da cadeira quando o médico entrou na habitação. Era um médico jovem de sorriso simpático.

—Como te encontras? —perguntou a Lily.

—Encontraria-me muito melhor se me dissesse que meu filho está bem —respondeu Lily com angustia nos olhos.

—Tudo está bem. Já temos os resultados de todos os exames, examinei-os e têm um filho absolutamente são. Não há motivo para que não tenha um parto normal dentro de uns meses.

A Lily rodaram pelas bochechas lágrimas de felicidade, e James lhe apertou as mãos.

—Tudo vai sair bem —lhe sussurrou ele com ternura.

O médico se aproximou dela, examinou-a e tomou seu pulso. Depois, assentiu satisfeito.

—Que tal a cabeça?

—Como se ontem à noite tivesse estado em uma orgia.

O médico sorriu.

—Irá passar. Vamos te manter internada umas horas mais e depois seu marido te levará a casa.

Lily sorriu a James.

—Que maravilha.

O médico abandonou a habitação e James ficou em pé.

—Bom, vou chamar Lene. Ontem à noite se foi para casa de Jenny, mas estou seguro de que não fechou um olho. Estava muito preocupada contigo.

—Está bem, vá chamar-la —Lily sorriu—. Mas primeiro me diga outra vez que me quer.

—Direi-lhe isso tantas vezes que tenha vontade —James lhe dedicou um sorriso travesso enquanto se sentava na cama.

Jogou os braços ao pescoço e se beijaram.

—Me perdoe por não te ter acreditado a respeito de Hestia...

—Eu tive a culpa —lhe interrompeu James—. Deveria ter acreditado mais em ti, deveria ter lhe contado tudo desde o começo. Me perdoe, Lily, subestimei-te. Foi ultimamente quando me dei conta de quão forte és debaixo desse aspecto tão vulnerável e feminino. Queria me converter em seu herói, te economizar desgostos e preocupações. Agora, depois de Sydney, dei-me conta de que não me necessita absolutamente.

—Claro que te necessito, James —lhe sussurrou ela com infinito amor—. Jamais teria ido a Sydney se tivesse sabido que me queria tanto. Só fui porque acreditava que não te importava nada.

James a beijou com terna paixão.

—Anjo, és o mais importante deste mundo para mim —sussurrou ele—. Estava desesperado sem ti. Inclusive tinha ciúmes de Sirius.

—Não há nada entre Sirius e eu, só uma profunda amizade. Sempre foi como um irmão mais velho para mim.

—Agora me dou conta, Lil, e te asseguro que não tenho nada contra ele. Com um pouco de sorte, teremos aprendido de nossos erros. Eu já aprendi algo, que nunca voltarei a te deixar partir.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>People, tenho um comunicado muito importante para vos fazer.<strong>_

_Tipo eu tenho 3 fics neste momento em andamento mas duas delas tem poucos comentários, ou seja, pouca gente deve gostar :(_

_Então o meu pedido é que as leiam e me dêem a vossa opinião, elas são:_

_**Pai Por Acaso** - Sirione, a fic do meu coração! =)_

_**SideLined - **Drarry extremamente picante :)_

_**The Wedding Lulabby - **Hanny doce e envolvente :)_

_Beijos :)_

**_O que acharam deste capitulo?_**

**_Qual a vossa opinião?_**

**_Digam-me o pensam, expressem-se!_**

**_Beijoo_**


	15. Epilogo

Boa leitura :)

**_Não é plagio, simplesmente é uma adaptação!_**

**_Tentei muito adiar este momento. =')_**

**_Mas digamos, que nunca podemos adiar o inevitável. Terminar esta história está a deixar, triste já que é como uma filha para mim, mesmo que seja uma adaptação. Foi com ela que ultrapassei os 35 comentários, neste momento tenho 38! É espectacular saber que muita gente gostou tanto como eu, desta pequena adaptação! Podem dizer que é plagio, mas não é, tenho a consciência tranquila. _**

**_OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMENTARAM E ESPERO QUE NESTE MOMENTO, TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE LERAM E VIRAM A LER, SE DEUS QUISER, COMENTEM!_**

**_BOA LEITURA!_**

**_Agradecimento lá em baixo!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

James fechou a gaveta do arquivo e foi sentar se atrás de sua mesa. Olhou o relógio. Já quase era hora de dar por terminado o dia. Ia levar Lily para jantar fora.

Olhou os novos desenhos que tinha em cima da mesa do escritório e se sentiu orgulhoso de quão bem ia o negócio.

De repente, a porta do escritório se abriu e Lily entrou.

Ao vê-la, como sempre, o coração começou a lhe pulsar com mais força. Estava muito bonita com esse traje leve de cor creme. Estava nas últimas semanas de sua gravidez, e a James pareceu que jamais a tinha visto tão radiante, tão desejável.

—Não vais seguir trabalhando, verdade? —perguntou-lhe ela sorrindo—. Não esqueça que marcamos com Lene e Robbie para jantar.

—Não me esqueci —lhe assegurou James—. Viu a carta que Josh me mandou?

—Está na segunda gaveta, no terceiro arquivo —Lily sorriu travesamente.

James abriu a gaveta e, naturalmente, a carta estava no arquivo.

—Às vezes, és incrível —declarou ele.

—Quando for milionário, seguirá me querendo como secretária? —perguntou-lhe ela em voz sussurrante.

—Quererá você seguir sendo minha secretária? —o olhar dele se tornou intenso e sério.

Olharam-se em silêncio durante uns momentos.

—Depende das condições de trabalho —Lily voltou a sorrir—. E também depende do asquerosamente rico que te faça.

James se pôs a rir.

—Eu adoro que fales mal —James estendeu uma mão, agarrou a de sua mulher e a puxou —. Lily, quero-te.

—Naturalmente, sou uma excelente secretária.

—É excelente em tudo —murmurou James enquanto a sentava em cima dele —. Esse é seu problema.

—Não sabia que tivesse um problema.

James a beijou e, durante uns intermináveis segundos, nenhum dos dois voltou a falar.

Uns ruídos fizeram que se separassem.

A porta do escritório se abriu e seu filho entrou segurando um avião por cima da cabeça.

—Acredito que quer ir jantar —declarou Lily com um sorriso.

—E eu acredito que tem razão. Sam, vêem aqui —disse James em voz alta.

O menino pôs-se a correr e se atirou a seus pais com um radiante sorriso.

Sam tinha três anos e era a viva imagem de seu pai. Tinha o mesmo cabelo e os mesmos olhos escuros, e o mesmo caráter travesso, pensou Lily com o coração cheio de amor.

Lily se levantou e James apagou o computador antes de elevar em seus braços o seu filho.

Saíram os três juntos da casa. A tarde era ensolarada e a piscina brilhava, convidando-os. James abriu a porta do carro, colocou a seu filho no assento para crianças, pô-lhe o cinto e, ao cabo de uns segundos, arrancou o carro.

Lily ficou uma mão no ventre.

—Está dando pontapés outra vez? —perguntou James com um sorriso.

—Sim, move-se, mas desta vez acredito que vai ser menina.

—Katty —James a olhou um momento com infinito amor e ternura.

—Katty —repetiu ela, e sorriu.

Pelo espelho retrovisor, James viu sua casa, uma impressionante mansão. Mas não era nada comparado ao tesouro que tinha dentro do carro.

Estendeu uma mão e apertou a de Lily por um segundo.

Era um homem muito afortunado.

_**FIM**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AGRADECIMENTOS:<strong>_

_****_A quem pôs a fic nos ALERTS:

_Mary Weasley Malfoy _  
><em>Mila Pink <em>  
><em>Ninha Souma <em>  
><em>Ra Po<em>

__A quem pôs a fic nos FAVS:

_Alessandra de Souza _  
><em>Mila Pink <em>  
><em>Ra Po<em>

__A quem comentou, e me fizeram feliz:

_Mila Pink_  
><em>DM Potter<em>  
><em>Renata<em>  
><em>Paola<em>  
><em>Thaty<em>  
><em>Ninha Souma<em>  
><em>MariaElena<em>  
><em>Mary Weasley Malfoy<em>  
><em>AnneSL<em>  
><em>banny<em>

__**Resposta aos comentarios:**

******MariaElena:**_ Oiêe, não faz mal! E Parabéns pela universidade! Andas assim tão ocupada? Mas ainda tiveste um bocadinho de tempo para leres e comentares, isso faz bem tens relaxar! =) eheh Que bom que amaste, significa muito saber que gostaste :) O epilogo já está! Obrigada por comentares e acompanhares esta história até ao final! Obrigada e BESOS*_

_**People, tenho um comunicado muito importante para vos fazer.**_

_Tipo eu tenho 3 fics neste momento em andamento mas duas delas tem poucos comentários, ou seja, pouca gente deve gostar :(_

_Então o meu pedido é que as leiam e me dêem a vossa opinião, elas são:_

_**Pai Por Acaso** - Sirione, a fic do meu coração! =)_

_**SideLined - **Drarry extremamente picante :)_

_**The Wedding Lulabby - **Hanny doce e envolvente :)_

_Beijos :)_

**_Espero que tenham gostado tanto como eu! E espero que deixem reviews! _**

**_BESOS*_**

**_Inês G. Black_**


End file.
